


Killer legs

by Betsunichan



Series: Crazy Uchiha adventures [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Crazy, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Gratuitous Smut, It should be fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, My First Smut, Non-Sexual Bondage, Ooc Tenzo, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Science Experiments, Sex Addiction, Unfaithfulness, not smut, sasori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: Obito legs are covered for a good reason.Obito was cooking when three undead Hokage kidnapped him for Orochimaru's orders.It began like crack, then it become a fic about Kakashi and Obito horrible coping method and how they hurt each other. All the darker secrets of the serie are reveled here. And I'm not sure anymore that Orochimaru is the worst human being in this story.Chapter four and five are smut with plot.This is the darkest part of the serie. To understand what is happening you don't need to read the previous parts of the story but it would be recommended.





	1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning when Obito was already in the kitchen cooking for team seven. He likes to prepare a special weekly bento for team seven every Friday - as Kushina used to do for them- or whenever his guys are going to have a mission longer that one week out of Konoha. And today - for Sasuke’s disgrace- it was Friday. Sasuke hates team seven’s Bento Fridays but Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura appreciate it. 

Obito smiled when he remembered how over conscious was Sakura the first time Obito arrived to team seven’s training with a bento at hand. Her eyes were coming out of her sockets, her face was red and she was a babbling mess. She was in her ridiculous and everlasting diet and she didn't want to eat Obito’s food- even if she obviously wanted to eat it- because she shouldn't consume so many calories in one meal. But at the same time, she couldn't say no because she was too afraid of offending Kakashi or Sasuke if she didn't accept that food. In her indecision Naruto and Sasuke ate all her share. When she realized her mistake, her eyes were wet and she yelled at Naruto for being so awful with her. As always, she completely ignored that Sasuke was an asshole with her. Really! Did young girls like assholes? 

 

 

Obito began to cheerfully humming that stupid and sticky song Sakura and Naruto are sings all the time. The lyric is kind of stupid and it repites too much times the word “Fight”, but the tune is fast and energizing. Obito lowered the fire of the stove while he waited for the rice to cook and the fish to fry. He went walked towards the counter and began cutting some vegetables in dogs, hokage hats, fans and flower shapes. He knows Sakura loves her salads to have flower shaped vegetables, but when she is around Sasuke she likes to pretend to be someone else, so if the vegetables of the others members of the team aren't sharpened in cute forms she doesn't want to eat it. 

By his part, Naruto feels special for have his vegetables shaped in Hokage’s hat. Its remembers him of his dream and that out there are people which believe in him and is supporting his dream. Obito loved it when his grandmother made hokage’s hats shaped cookies for him when he was sad. And Sasuke - Obito signed- is an Uchiha and as one he likes to have the Uchiha fan in everything he has, wear or eat. Obito never understood why his people liked to have the clan crest in everything they had. And Kakashi, well, he is an asshole and he likes to annoy his students. Or maybe, Kakashi is a childish adult because he couldn't act that way when he was a kid. 

 

 

Obito tensed when he sense a Chakra he has never sense before. It was a signature he didn't recognize but it was powerful. Then he heard something behind of him, coming from the living room. They didn't feel as anyone he has sensed before inside the village. He took the knife in his hand and turned around with his red eyes scanning his home, he was ready to stab his enemy...

 

 

=======================

 

 

Obito groaned. His head was killing him, he was dizzy and his entire body felt heavy as a rock, he barely could move at all. His vision was cloudy but soon realized that he didn't know where he was - he haven't see those dirty stone walls before- neither he knew what was he doing before blackout. Obito groaned again and tried to move, but he couldn't. He rose his head and found out that his hands were tied over his head to a post by Ninja wire, then he lowered his face and found out that his legs were tied around his ankles by Ninja wire. Wait! Something is strange! He rubbed the right side of his face - the scared one- against his shoulder and realized that his right eye, his sharingan, was covered by a patch… Fuck! 

His long hair was surely a mess because a lock of his hair was in his mouth -that never happened unless his hair was untied-. He tried to split out the hair out of his mouth but he couldn't, the only thing that came out of his mouth was red spittle. 

His black eye - the left eye, the one without the sharingan-followed the red liquid falling from his chin towards his chest. It was then that he noticed that his long purple Kimono shirt - the one he uses at home and sometimes use as pijama- was open. Which was even more annoying was to realize that his legs were naked - didn't he was wearing pants? He ever came out of his room without wearing pants-. The good part was that he had his underwear on him. Or maybe it was the bad part, because if he didn't it would have mean that Kakashi was the one which tied him up. The idiot is into bondage and he like to role play, but he would never knock him out and tied him up without his consent. Kakashi treated as if he was done of porcelain or something like that. 

So, taking in account everything and the fact that he wasn't tied up for sexual purpose, he guessed that someone strong kidnapped him. It wasn't an easy feat. 

 

 

He might be out of shape and a little rusty, - that's what retirement and marriage do to you-, but he wasn't an easy target. He is a fucking S rank ninja, Madara's successor, and the secret leader of Akatsuki. Besides, he has Kakashi and his friends to protect him, an angry Uchiha Teenager and the Kyuubi jinjuriki- both of them equally annoying and cute- which were always watching over him; an army of Roots/Anbu ninjas watching over him because of Lord third’s orders. - Obito thinks that is funny that he is something like a protected specie-.

 Only a skillful man - as him- is able to lead the Akatsuki and communicate with Nagato while he is watched by so many ninjas. But is also the fact that he is watched by so many people that makes it almost impossible to kidnap him. 

 

 

Obito closed his eyes and groaned. He could easily escape by going into Kamui, these idiots didn't sealed his sharingan, but he needed to stay. He hated it, surely Kakashi and team seven were worry sick for him and he wished that none of them were injured. He wished that Kakashi wasn't doing something stupid. Obito sighed heavily and looked around. The room was dirty, it sticks to piss and and there something that looks like feces in the farthest corner. Besides the pole he was tied up, there wasn't anything else in the room. There wasn't tortures tools or anything that told him that they wanted to injure him. Obito black eye stared at the door and closed his eyes. He sent pulse of Chakra in every direction but all of them rebound back to him. This means that he was inside a barrier, one that didn't let him to sense anything around him neither to him to be sense by someone outside the barrier. 

He chewed the lock of hair trapped in his mouth. He now was worried. He needed to know who were able to kidnap him? Why they kidnapped him? And more importantly, Why he didn't has pants? Why those sick bastards took his pants? 

 

 

Obito got still and rose his eye towards the thick door when he heard a soft click. The door opened and the barrier came down. He gasped surprised when four men came inside the room. 

 

“Minato-sensei?” he whispered with a wide open eye. 

That was impossible! He killed him when he tried to extract the Kyubi from Kushina when Naruto born. The next time he saw him was when he forced Orochimaru to edo tensei Minato and free his soul from the Shiningami God; all of it as part of an over complicated plan to extract the Kyubi from Minato sensei and keep alive Naruto - as he promised to Kushina he would.- The fact that he stayed at Konoha after getting half the Kyuubi, he married Kakashi in a wimp, and he is currently raising up Naruto and Sasuke, aren't anything more that happy accidents and nice drift in his plans. 

Minato looked at him with sad eyes and a bitter smile. Did he knows Obito killed him? Fuck, he wasn't himself when he did that. 

Obito furrowed his eyes worried, then he looked at the other men in the room.All of them were staring at him. There were two men that he has never saw before in his life and still he knows almost everything about them. Three Hokage against a man, two of them Hiraishin users and the other God Shinobi himself. Now he knows how hell they were able to kidnap him. It must have been something something fast and efficient. 

Obito's eye jumped from Minato’s sad face to the man next to his sensei. He growled and glared at that fucking asshole with a nasty grin on his features. 

 

“Orochimaru! How dare you to do this to Minato-sensei?” He snarled. 

He activated his sharingan - why wasn't it sealed by the way?-. Even if his right eye was covered by his dark locks and the fabric of the eyepatch, he could use his mangekyo sharingan and his kamui. So it was obvious that Orochimaru didn't knew he was ‘Madara’. 

For a moment, Obito was worried that Orochimaru kidnapped him because he wanted revenge against him. Really, it wasn't his fault that the sanin is obsessed with the Sharingan, neither that the idiot tried to steal Itachi’s eyes. Kick out Orochimaru from Akatsuki was a logical option. 

 

 

“I'm pleased that you know which is my name,” - Orochimaru walked towards him, -”because you will say it for the rest of your life.” The sanin hold Obito's chin with thin fingers, forcing him to rise his face. Obito growled. Black eyes looked at a single black eye. “If you were more beautiful you would be perfect for me,” Orochimaru smiled sickly, wetting his lips. Obito showed disgust in his face. “But your nephew will be perfect for my new body.”

 

 

Obito opened his eyes widely and his face got red with anger. “You asshole! Get away from Sasuke!,” Obito pushed his body forward forgetting he was tied by the wire and he cutting himself with it. Thick red blood began to bleed out from his wrist.

 

“Obito!” Minato said worried. His body shivered but it didn't move towards his old student. 

 

“You should be careful, your skin is too fragile to be reckless,” Orochimaru smirked and wiped Obito's blood with his long tongue from the Uchiha’s wrists.

 

Obito showed in his face how grossed out he was. “Sick bastard get out of me!” Obito snarled. He tried to move away from Orochimaru’s tongue but a long and thick serpent came out of Orochimaru’s sleeves and it secured around his wrist and elbows - preventing him from hurting himself again. 

 

“You may not be beautiful enough for be my new body but you are still a precious sample,” - Orochimaru came closer to Obito's face, breathing again his mouth-“Don't make me to damage your already marred body.” Obito tensed when felt a hand slip between his legs, cold fingertips caressing his right thigh and the bastard’s disgusting long tongue was liking his lips. 

 

“Fuck off” Obito snarled, moving his head forward and biting Orochimaru’s wet and gross tongue. 

 

The Orochimaru cried, stuck in his tongue back in his mouth and stepped back away. “You…” the sanin hissed, blood coming out from his mouth. Obito smiled sickly at Orochimaru with pinkish teeth tainted by blood. Only a little more of strength and Obito would have torn off a chunk of that nasty tongue. 

But Obito couldn't win, not while he was half naked and tied up in a psychopath's lair. One moment Orochimaru was glaring at him and the next the sanin cut the wire around his ankles, and then Obito had his thigh against his shoulders and Orochimaru between his legs. “I will LOVE raping you every night with your precious nephew’s body,” Orochimaru hissed to his ear. The sanin released Obito's legs and said , “you are so lucky this body doesn't have a penis.” The sanin stepped back and one serpent came out of his sleeves and tied down Obito's ankles. 

 

 

Obito narrowed his eyes, he growled and tremble with indignation. He needed to kill Orochimaru! That sick bastard couldn't stay alive, no now that he knows Orochimaru wants to steal Sasuke’s body and had molested him. 

But, even if he wanted, he couldn't kill Orochimaru at the moment. On regular basis Orochimaru was already a difficult enemy, but with three undead Hokage under his power it was - even if he hated to admit it - improbable he could win against the four men. He could escape to Kamui if things gets uglier but that's in the worst case scenario. If he did, Orochimaru would know he is ‘madara’, which would complicate all his plans, and Minato-sensei will knows it too. If Minato-sensei didn't know it yet. 

Obito is sure that Orochimaru’s plans are bigger than a simple kidnapping. He doubts that Orochimaru has used edo tensei on three hokages only to molest him. 

 

 

“You look prettier when you shut up” Orochimaru said, taking the lock of hair out of Obito's mouth. Obito snapped back at reality on time to turn his face away from Orochimaru’s fingers. 

 

“Don't touch me, weirdo” Obito huffed annoyed. 

 

The sanin snickered and walked towards the exit, where Minato and the rest of the Hokages were staring at Obito. Orochimaru stopped in front of the first and second Hokage, which didn't move a single finger until Orochimaru motioned them to do it. 

“Do you think he looks anything like Uchiha Madara?”

 

 

Obito’s eye widened and he looked surprised at Orochimaru. Why was Orochimaru asking such a thing to the Hokages? Lord first and second were the only men ‘alive’ which knew Madara in person, only they were capable to tell ‘Madara’ wasn't the real Madara. What was Orochimaru planing? 

 

“He not only looks likes Madara, he is also as stupid as him.” Tobirama groaned, folding his arms. Obito stared at the second Hokage in disbelief. How dared that idiot to talk about him like he wasn't there hearing everything he was saying. 

 

“I'm not stupid and neither was Madara!” Obito yelled in indignation.Madara was a bitter and creepy old man - which dreamed to put everyone in an eternal dream- but he was the first one that saw his true potential and helped him to archive it. Minato also see it, but he did little to help him. Minato sensei had in that moment his hands full with Kakashi’s problems. 

 

Red eyes stared coldly at Obito, then he looked back at Orochimaru and acted as if Obito has never talked. “He obviously doesn't understand his precarious position.” Tobirama huffed. 

 

“And was I supposed to do? Let that weirdo to kiss me and touch me?,” Obito answered with indignation. 

 

“Yes!” Tobirama answered. Obito and Hashirama gasped surprised, while Minato and Orochimaru looked at the second in disbelief. “You are his prisoner and you know him. You should accept his advances as a way to protect yourself from suffer for torture or be used as a rat lab on his experiment. He may be sexually attracted to you but if you don't give him anything, he will get frustrated and he may harm you.” 

 

“Are you kidding me?!” Obito cried indignantly with a comical face. The second Hokage was as annoying and cold as old Madara told him. Hashirama was comically sweating while Minato smiled awkwardly and Orochimaru smirked. 

 

“This isn't anything different from a seduction mission… ” Tobirama said.  

 

“What are you saying, you bleached bastard? Would you accept to be your enemy’s whore in exchange to not be hurt? Aren't you too high of yourself to be only a puppet?” Obito yelled. Tobirama widened his eyes in surprise and arched his eyes in annoyance, killing intent leaking from him. It must have annoyed, an equally surprise him, that Obito knew the peyorativo nickname that Madara had for him. Or maybe, the lord second’s pride was hurt by being victim of his own jutsu and being told how stupid was his advice. 

 

“You…” Tobirama growled between teeth. He took three steps towards Obito but he was stopped by a big hand on his shoulder. A loud laugh filled the air and the first Hokage was looking at Obito with a big grin. Apparently he now could move freely. 

 

 

“You don't only look like Madara but you also can push Tobes’ buttons as Madara did.” Brown and warm eyes looked at Obito. 

Oh! So it was also true that the first Hokage was Madara's best friend. 

 

 

“Anija…” Tobirama groaned, glaring at his brother. 

 

 

“Let him be, Tobirama.” Hashirama gave a light squeeze on Tobirama's shoulder before release him. “He was kidnapped and molested, and he is half-naked,” Hashirama crunched before Obito and closed his kimono shirt. Brown eyes met a black eye. The first Hokage looked back at Orochimaru and said. “He is so alike to Madara that he could be his shadow clone. Even Izuna, Madara's younger brother, didn't look so alike to Madara as he does.” 

 

 

“Does he?” Orochimaru asked grandly surprised. 

 

“Do I?” Obito asked incredulously, looking at Hashirama’s face curiously. All aggressiveness in Obito's demeanor faded away to be replaced by interest.

He always thought that Madara saved him, - and kind of complied him to join his crazy plan - because he was the closet Uchiha at hand and Madara was closer to death than anything else. Obito never guesses that he looked anything like Madara when the man was younger. It was an a fortunate coincidence or something else? 

 

“Yes, you do.” - Hashirama nodded proudly and looked back at Obito. -”Your voice is different from his, but if you don't talk I wouldn't be able to distinguish you from him. Well…” - Hashirama smiled sweetly at him and removed the locks over Obito's face.- “If your face wasn't a little scarred it would.” Hashirama caressed his right cheek with his thumb. 

 

“Little scared?” -Obito smiled twistedly.- “The word you are looking for is disfigured.”

 

“No.” - Hashirama said seriously, hold Obito's cheeks between his hands.- “You are handsome.”

 

Obito blushed furiously and babbled nervously. He can't think in anything to say. No one - even Kakashi or Sasuke- dismissed his scars as something little. He was hideous and he knew it! That was why he always wears a mask - well, he also has to conceal his identity too- and had his hair long. Madara also used to wear his hair long but that has nothing to do it with Obito wearing long hair. If he wasn't lived in Konoha, were a lot of Children stared at Obito's face and sometimes some babies cried, he wouldn't wear his hair that long. Neither he would have asked to Kakashi gave him - transplant him- an new eye for his left eye socket. Surprisely Kakashi came with a perfect black eye after a mission. Since then, Obito hide the right side of his face under his long fringe and let his beautiful left side to be see it by the world.

 

“Anija!” Tobirama groaned. He had already expended a life seeing Madara and his older brother wooing and flirting to each other, he didn't to see it again.“He looks alike to Madara but he isn't his spitting image.” Tobirama towards Obito and Hashirama, and pushed his older brother’s back slightly with his feet. Hashirama got the message and released Obito's face, and stood up. Angry red glared at Hashirama, which smiled nervously, and they jumped back at Obito. “He is taller than Madara, and he only have one eye sharingan” Tobirama added. 

 

 

Minato was frowning. He hated what Orochimaru was doing to his dear student or how shamelessly the first Hokage was ogling at his student. The brunet was so shameless checking his student that now was tilting his head to the side to look better at Obito's inner thigh. When the second Hokage mentioned Obito having only one sharingan, Minato lowered his face. He still felt responsible for Obito losing his left eye and almost dying. And, even if he was sad and angry for Orochimaru using him to kidnap Obito, or conflicted because Obito's back was marked - which he didn't remember put there before-, he was also happy that his student was alive. 

It was a shame that he wasn't alive to see Obito came back to Konoha. 

 

 

“-He is also cuter,” Hashirama said.

 

“Anija!” Tobirama groaned, covering his face. Minato looked in disbelief at the first Hokage, while Orochimaru gaze was strange. 

 

“What? It's true! I never see Madara to blush and act so cute as he does.” Hashirama pointed Obito. 

 

“Cute? He is stupid and loudmouth!” Tobirama yelled. 

 

“I'm not stupid!” Obito defended himself. 

 

“Shut up, you fool!” Tobirama yelled. 

 

“Obito has never been the brightest but he isn't stupid!,” Minato yelled. “He is the warmest, loudest and nicest Uchiha I have ever met.” All the room eyes were over Minato. 

 

“Sensei…” Obito whispered. 

 

“And he has such a pair of killer legs,” Hashirama said. Orochimaru nodded. 

 

“What that has anything to do with this?” Tobirama yelled at his brother. 

 

Obito's thin lips opened and his face turned red. Was the first Hokage hitting on him? That couldn't be possible! Then he noticed the way the first Hokage’s and Orochimaru’s eyes were roaming over his body and stopped on his naked legs, ogling at him in a shameless way. Even Kakashi - which was a open closet pervert- didn't eye fuck him as obviously as they did. 

Obito cowered. He hasn't felt so awkward and over-conscious since Kakashi asked him to wear lingerie for their third anniversary. 

 

“Anija! Behave yourself!”

 

“Stop molesting my cute Student!”

 

“I'm not molesting him! I'm only saying that he has nice legs!”

 

“He is not talking about you, Anija!”

 

“Why Obito isn't wearing any pants?”

 

“I thought he looked sexier that way.”

 

“Got him some pants!”

 

“No! Tobes! 

 

“I not going to put him some pants!”

 

“Yes, you do!”

. 

. 

. 

 

At the end of the day Obito was still kidnapped but at least he got some pants. He was still being molested by Orochimaru and the first Hokage but Obito felt safer now that he has pants. 


	2. Water...

“Obito! Water! I brought you water!” Minato said at the time he entered Obito's cell. 

Minato couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong with the universe if Orochimaru was willing to wasted his Chakra- and incredibly valuable resources as Homages under the edo tensei jutsu - only to force him to take care of Obito.  
Maybe Minato was prouder that he was willing to admit, but he thought that using him only to watch over Obito was a bit excessive of Orochimaru’s part.  
He understood the fact that Orochimaru summoned them to kidnap Obito and Sasuke, which was some of the last Uchihas alive and were heavily guarded by Anbu, before Orochimaru’s plans to destroy Konoha began. Really, Obito was heavier guarded that lord third’s family. But it was a bit unnecessary that one of them should always watch over Obito, and in some occasions were the three of them outside Obito's cell. What is Orochimaru afraid of? 

At the beginning the first Hokage was in charge of checking over Obito and gave him water, but Orochimaru stopped sending him when he came to check on Obito personally and he found out Hashirama asking Obito to kiss on the lips in exchange for water or any kind of information. It didn't help either that Hashirama filled Obito with compliments all the time or he touched Obito without Orochimaru’s concern, neither that Obito was always a babbling mess on the first’s presence. Then Orochimaru decided to send the second Hokage, but Obito has an special talent to piss of the second and after a nasty argument with him, the second soaked Obito with a water jutsu. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Orochimaru was present at the moment and - in the lord second’s words- he couldn't stop eyefucked Obito for almost ten three minutes with an evident blush on his cheeks before the sanin ran away his room. Minato didn't want to know what Orochimaru did…  
Now, it was Minato’s duty to watch over Obito. Minato didn't know if it's something good or bad. 

“Obito” Minato called his student again from the doorframe, but he didn't received any response even if Obito's breath gave away that the Uchiha was awake. Minato’s heart writhe in his chest when his eyes got a glimpse of the red marks on Obito’s wrist and ankles, or the way Obito's hair was disheveled in all directions and dark locks were stuck on his face. The Uchiha has been forced to stay in the same position since the day he came, and Minato was sure that Obito was in pain. Obito also reeked of sweat, and if it wasn't because two days ago the second Hokage soaked him, Obito would smell worse.  
“Obito!” Minato yelled and finally Obito rose his back eye to look at him. 

“Sensei!” Obito said drowsy. “Is so nice to see you,” he said with a faint smile, “ I was getting… ”

 

“-You should accept Orochimaru offer and have dinner with him,” Minato sputtered without thinking. 

Obito rose his head and squinted as his old sense, assessing what Minato was implying. “You must be kidding me! I'm not going to accept that weirdo’s invitation!” Obito yelled, now fully awake. He was pouting and glaring to his sensei. “If I do, the next time he will take me to his bedroom.”

“Yes, it may be true,”- Minato twisted his face in concern- “but if you don't accept his invitation he will let you starve to death.”

“Oh, come on! Sensei, you are overreacting!” Obito answered and moved violently in his bindings. 

“Obito,” Minato sighed tiredly. “When was the last time you eat?” Minato kneeled in front of Obito. 

“I haven't eat since…” Obito said with a thoughtful expression, then he shut up and his black eye widened in surprise. “I-I haven't eat anything since I came here,” Obito said concerned. 

Finally the implications settle in his head!. It had passed almost two days - he supposed- since Orochimaru kidnapped him and since then he hadn't have a proper meal besides two candies - which were inside his kimono inner pockets- and all the water he wanted. Most of the water he drank comes from Minato-sensei or anyone Orochimaru sends to watch over him.  
It was normal for Obito no to eat or drink water - especially during missions-, because he didn't need it as much a normal human being did.  
Even if Obito loves to eat with his family and team seven, or when he is bored or there are something tasty, he isn't really into eat if isn't necessary. Sometimes he even pretended to be sick to avoid eating. It wasn't that Obito dislikes to eat, but if you eat you have to go to the bathroom and sometimes he was too busy to lose his precious time going to the bathroom.  
Obito turned his gaze towards a farthest corner of the cell, it was full of feces, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Obito has enough of pee and poop on himself for a lifetime when he was half dead and under Madara's care, he really didn't want to go to the corner to poop.  
Hey, wait! Now that he was thinking about it… How was he supposed to defecate if he was tied up to a post? And wearing pants, is that why he didn't have pant at the beginning? No, no! He didn't have pants but he had his underwear…  
Obito shook his head violently, he shouldn't full his head with so many stupidity, instead he should think about the more important things!

 

He was always under Orochimaru’s underlings carefully watch and he needed to eat, even if he didn't want it, because he needed to keep the apparences. If Obito doesn't accept Orochimaru’s offer anytime soon, he won't be feed and then the sannin will realize that he doesn't need to eat to survive. Obito bite his lower lip worried. If Orochimaru found out he doesn't need to eat, the sanin will try to test his endurance before dissect him, or he may try to test if Obito's regeneration abilities are anything alike to Tenzo’s and Hashirama’s ones. After all, Orochimaru is the world's expert in Mokuton and he is as obsessed with the Mokuton as much as he is obsessed with the sharingan. Is probably that Orochimaru was the only man alive capable to recreate the mokuton in a new body without using Zetsu’s body parts. 

If Obito doesn't eat anything soon Orochimaru will try to experiment on him, but If he eats then he will have to go to the corner to defecate. Fuck! Both options were troublesome! The smartest option was to eat but it was so annoying to go the bathroom out of his house! 

 

Minato watched with a bittersweet smile the way Obito's expressions changed according to what the Uchiha was thinking. It was heartwarming to know that one of Obito's funniest characteristics were still in him. It doesn't matter how old Obito gets, he always will be the most expressive Uchiha. It was also so like Obito to do things without properly thinking of the consequences of his actions. But now,- thanks to time and adulthood Minato wanted to believe- Obito was finally thinking about the implications of his actions.  
Minato was aware that Obito unwillingness to accept Orochimaru’s advances over him made him more appealing for the sanin. Minato was also a man and, as any other man, he also enjoyed chasing after Kushina. Minato looked to the ceiling, man, he really missed her so much!  
Minato knew little about the actual Orochimaru - he wasn't anymore the man he used to know- but what he could tell, Obito’s life wouldn't be on danger while he keeps holding the sanin’s interest. It was also a good thing that Orochimaru thinks that Obito's rejections are funny or cute. But, to Obito's disgrace, nothing he has said or done have persuade Orochimaru to leave him alone. In fact, it was thanks to the second Hokage intervention - and Orochimaru respect for the man- that Obito has pants now and Orochimaru haven't tried to force Obito into sleep with him… not yet at least.  
Tobirama was always saying to Orochimaru that Obito would be more charming and meek - and the probabilities of him trying to cut Orochimaru’s neck lowered- if he tried to properly woo Obito. “Love isn't something a man should force”, he said. Such chivalrous behavior coming from the second Hokage - in the first Hokage’s opinion- was surprising.  
But even with the second Hokage’s intervention, it was a question of time before Orochimaru’s patient gets thin and he decides to rape Obito. Minato hated the idea of his precious student being forced to sleep with Orochimaru, but until Obito was rescued, the safest option for the Uchiha was to follow Orochimaru’s wishes. Obito needed to play hard to get while carefully accepting some of the man's shows of affection in order to maintaining the man's interest on him and be safe. 

 

“-You don't know how long have you being here, right?” Minato asked, kneeling in front his student. 

“No, I'm not”- Obito furrowed his eyebrows, worried-” it's difficult to tell down here.”

“It has been five days, almost six,” Minato informed while taking a lock of hair out of Obito's mouth. 

“What? Really?!” 

“Yes, it does” Minato nodded with an exhausted expression. “I must say that you resisted longer that I expected.” Obito furrowed his head in confusion and Minato elaborated, “When you were younger you was always hungry, I never thought you would be able to tolerate so much time without eat.”

“Well, that was because I was a young and I needed food to grow!” Obito showed a mortified expression. 

“It's look like you were short of food for a while,” Minato sneakered.

“What are you implying, Sensei?” Obito cried. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Minato smiled. 

“Um…” Obito lowered his face and looked away from his sensei. Minato and Obito stayed in silence.

Obito was worried, he hadn't eat longer that he had expected. It was strange that Orochimaru hadn't come everyday to molest him and it was even weirder that Zetsu hasn't reported yet. The plant man always reports once every four days, sometimes on longer or shorter periods, but Zetsu always reported himself whenever Obito was. Zetsu never cared if Obito was in the hospital, in the Uchiha district or in the middle of a mission; the plant man always finds Obito whenever he is and gives his report without exception. It was possible that Orochimaru’s lair security was tighter that Obito expected? Couldn't Zetsu track him down? Now Obito was worry about his situation. 

While Obito looked to the ground, Minato was assessing Obito's condition with a worried expression. He wasn't joking when he implied that Obito was short. Obito wasn't anything like Minato imagined he would be at his age. Minato always though Obito would be taller and more muscular than himself, he has expected an Obito with a complexion similar to Fugaku’s. Obito should have been a jounin or an Uchiha military policeman, he should have wear short hair and his trademark goggles on his head; Obito didn't born to be a psychopath’s lover! 

But what was Minato complaining about? When he died he thought that Obito was dead, and now that he was brought back to life by Edo tensei he should be happy that Obito is alive. But, Minato can't be happy for his student…

Minato asked Orochimaru what happened to his precious student to end like this, but the sanin only smirks at him and never answer Minato’s questions. He sometimes wants to ask Obito what happened to him, but he can't. Minato didn't want to ask him: ‘why is he a house husband instead of a Ninja?’, or ‘why he is shorter, thinner and more delicate that Minato expected he would be?,’ Why he is the oldest Uchiha alive?’, ‘What happened with the rest of the clan?’, and more importantly, ‘what happened with his dreams of being the next Hokage?”

 

“Sensei,” Obito called him and Minato snapped back to reality. The blond looked with interest at his student. “Do you know where are we?”

Minato smiled sweetly and said, “You already should know that I can't tell you even if I wanted. Orochimaru’s control over me don't let me tell you.”Obito sighed tiredly and closed his eyes. “Obito,” Minato said, taking Obito's chin between his fingers and forcing Obito to look at him. The young man obligated and looked at his sensei to the eyes. “Do you want some water?”

“No, no really”

“You haven't drank anything today.”

“I'm not thirsty.”

“Obito…”

“-Ugh, fine.” He groaned and accepted the bowl of water Minato put on his lips. The Uchiha drank slowly two bowls of water under Minato’s careful watch. Obito didn't wanted to drink that much water but Minato forced him. 

“Now, you are going to accept Orochimaru’s offer” Minato commanded with a little smile, “You are weak and don't think I haven't noticed that you sleep all the time. You need to eat, Obito.”

The Uchiha closed his eyes and groaned. “Fine! If you think is the best thing to do, then yes, I will.”

“Fine!” Minato said with a cheerful voice, releasing Obito's chin. “I will tell Orochimaru about it. When everything is settle I will come for you,” Minato stood up and dusted his pants, while smiling sweetly at his student. Obito looked at him with a sad eye, furrowed eyebrows and tight closed lips. 

“Don't worry, everything will be ok.” Minato petted Obito's crown. “It's only an innocent date. He is not going to do anything to you.”

“Um… “ Obito grunted and looked away. Minato furrowed his face in worry. “Believe me, he isn't going to force you.”

“If you say so…”

“Believe it” Minato said and walked towards the exit, but before he reached the door Obito asked him, “Is Kakashi safe?”  
The blond stopped and he looked back at his student, which was looking at him while biting his lower lip. Minato’s face furrowed in sadness. Obito always asked him about Kakashi. Minato didn't know how Kakashi was doing, he didn't know if he was fine or not, but even if he knew it he wouldn't be able to answer Obito.

============================

When Minato higurashied himself to the closer mark to his target, he appeared - to his surprise- at Kakashi's back. His ex student quickly turned towards him, Kunai at hand and sharingan uncovered. He tried to stab Minato but he stopped and freeze when he recognized his sensei. Kakashi was holding a dark haired teenager with red eyes.The boy was able to use the sharingan but little he could do against a s-class Ninja as Minato. Minato also noticed that Kakashi’s body was covered by cuts and blood. All the injuries were result of Kakashi protecting the Uchiha child, - their second target.-

“Sensei,” Kakashi gasped. 

“Give me the child, Kakashi,” Minato found himself saying with a cold voice.

“Never!” Kakashi snarled, “Sasuke, ran.”

“No, I can't leave Uncle!,” the boy interjected, extending his arm towards Minato - or more precisely what was behind of him.-

“Sasuke! Ran! Now!” Kakashi said pushing the boy behind him, and deflecting Minato’s attack. “If you don't, your uncle will kill me!”

“No, I will fight…” The boy yelled, taking a kunai for his pouch and glaring at him. Minato couldn't stop smiling sympathetic to Kakashi. 

“Fuck!” Kakashi snarled and molded his Chakra into chidori. The song of thousands of birds filled the room while lighting the faces of the people gathered there. Minato closed his eyes and formed a ball of Chakra in his left hand. 

“Are you ready, Kakashi?”

“I am sensei…”

Minato and Kakashi stopped and barely avoided a ball of fire. Minato reapered next to a marked kunai hanging from a kitchen wall, it was the same one he gave Kakashi as a promotion gift so many years ago. Minato was in the kitchen of the apartment, which was separated from the rest of the house by a Chakra barrier. 

 

“We need to go,” the second Hokage said. He didn't have an arm to Minato’s surprise and next to him was the first Hokage with a knife on his chest - at the heart level- and a black long haired man hanging for his arms. “We are rounded by a group of Anbu, a mokuton user and the jinchuriki. If we stay anymore time they will found us and the mission will be compromised. Higarashi us away, we have…”

The Lord second’s words were interrupted by a furious cry and violent hits against the barrier. When Minato looked at the origin of the sound he saw something that took all the air out of his lugs. A furious blond kid with orange pants and covered in red Chakra, which molded itself as one tailed fox, was hitting as maniac the barrier and demanding them to release a ugly uncle.

“Naruto,” Minato whispered, feeling like crying. 

“Fourth, we need to go now,” the first said. 

“We can't fight against them until Orochimaru orden it,” Lord second said and then Minato noticed the men behind his son. They were Kakashi, a brunette, which head protector was similar to the one the second Hokage wears, and an Anbu doing a rapid serie of hand signs. They were trying to nullify the second’s barrier. 

“Right!” Minato said and touched his teammates. 

======

“Minato-sensei, answer me, please!” Obito pleaded. 

“You shouldn't worry about him, he is in a better situation that you are”. 

“I hope so…” Obito whispered wishfully. 

Minato narrowed his eyes. “Everything will be alright,” Minato repeated before got out of the room. When he was out of the barrier and the cell he looked up at the ceiling. He was happy that Obito and Kakashi's relationship got better after Obito came back, but it also made him curious…

=======================

Obito saw his sensei walk away and stared blankly at the door. Five days was a long time to be away from Kakashi and his boys, sure they go to missions longer than that but this time things were different. Kakashi must be worry sick for him, or worse, Kakashi could be dead or in the hospital by Chakra exhaustion. Sasuke must be panicked, scared or thrashing himself for being too weak to protect him, and Naruto must be crying, or maybe both teens were crying because one of their precious people was kidnapped. Obito rested the crown of his head against the post. He should be worried for himself- but he isn't that bad really- but he couldn't stop thinking about how badly injured could be Kakashi. He wanted to ask Orochimaru, if Minato sensei didn't know then the sanin should know, but he was also afraid of the answer. What if Kakashi was dead?, What he would do? He can't live without Kakashi! If he barely could live in a world without Rin, to lose Kakashi would be like a killing blow...

Of course, he will see them in the afterlife or in the eternal tsukuyomi - if Obito still wanted to do that shit- but he doesn't want that, he wanted to see his husband for the rest of his life, this life! He wasn't ready to lose his studied but hot and pervert husband. 

Obito closed his eyes and breathed slowly and deeply, trying to calm himself. The last thing he wanted was to lose himself in his emotions. He opened his eyes and looked at the door. Obito hopes that his date with Orochimaru will be out of the barrier so he could sense or found anything that help him to know where hell he is. 

\------------------

Obito was nervous when he entered to a big room, he wasn't alone because he walking alongside with Minato-sensei at his right and a guy called Kimimaro at hsi left, but he felt as if he was alone. He felt the same way when he was a lonely outcast kid in a clan full of people. Obito put aside his feeling and analyzed the room instead. The place was big, forty meters longs and twenty meters wide and ten meters high. It was surprising the room’s wall and most of the ground was filled with candles of different sizes and colors which surrounded a path towards the center of the room in which it was a small table with only two chairs. Orochimaru was already there, drinking tea in a served table, and at his sides were the first and second Hokage. In Obito's opinion the place almost looked like a cave with wax stalagmites, and for some strange reason it was kind of lovely. 

Obito looked back at his companions when he didn't feel any of them pushing him forwards, as they did the entire way here. Minato and Kimimaro were still and they were looking forwards, when Obito followed their gaze he realizado they were looking at the Sanin, which was staring at Obito. He gulped nervous. Apparently, Orochimaru wanted that Obito walked towards him by his own will.  
Obito looked at his sensei, which didn't look back but smiled him, before he walked towards the table.

Obito's hands were tied behind his back by a pair of handcuff, no Ninja wire thanks God, and he was wearing a tight and light silk Tomesode - which barely let him walk-. The kimono was a dark purple with the Uchiha crest at the back, white birds patterns were flying from the Kimonos legs towards the chest and over his left shoulder. And a orange obi was around his waist, it was a nice detail, probably for Minato sensei.Obito's hair was tied up in a low ponytail, like the ones Itachi liked to wear. And, for Obito's biggest discomfort, he was forced to use makeup by two redheads - one of then was a tiny version of Kushina.- Thanks good their only goal was unify Obito's skin tone, which was nuance his imperfections (the ugly wrinkle on his right side of his face). 

Obito was four meters from the table when the three men’s eyes fell over him and they were shamelessly checking him out. Obito face got red and he couldn't hide the discomfort he felt. He was being evaluating by them and he surely looked as awful and stupid as he felt. What was Orochimaru thinking when he decided a Obito should wear a married woman's cloth? Surely he looked ridiculous. 

“You look nice in purple,” Orochimaru said when Obito was before him. Obito eyes snapped wide open and he was startled by the sanin’s sudden compliment. 

“Errr, Thank you?” Obito arched his eyebrows and twisted his lips in a awkward smile. What else he could say? ‘I'm glad that you like how I look with the outfit you chose for me, that by the way fit so nicely my butt but is super uncomfortable to wear.’ No, of course he couldn't say that. 

Orochimaru made a sign and Kimimaro pulled the chair and Obito meekly sat down. Obito's butt barely touched the chair when a big purple snake rounded his frame and tied Obito’s chest to the chair back, and two smaller brown snakes tied Obito's ankles to the chair’s legs. Obito gulped nervously, and he looked in disbelief at Orochimaru, which was smirking at him, and then he looked at the food before him with a wishful expression. There wasn't anything special in the menu: fish, rice, fruit, juice and tea. It looked like it was morning or Orochimaru liked light food. Obito looked back at Orochimaru, and the man was now properly smiling at him. 

“Um… I suppose I will only watch you eat, then,” Obito said, smiling nervously. 

“Oh, no, ‘Madara’. You can eat whatever you want in this table.” Orochimaru smiled at him and Obito furrowed his face in annoyance. Now it made sense! Orochimaru kidnapped him because he suspected he was ‘Madara’. Fuck! 

The Hokages behind the Sanin glared at the back of the man's head and the second Hokage cleared his throat. Orochimaru ignored the them and instead he looked at Obito expectantly. 

Obito squinted at Orochimaru and said, “How?!”

“Be creative…” 

Obito groaned and threw his head back. What was Orochimaru trying to archive? Did Orochimaru wanted that he used Kamui to get out of his bindings and took all the food he wanted? He wouldn't do that! 

The hokages glared at Orochimaru, the second even arched his eyebrow in askance while the first shook his head. The sanin stayed still and watched Obito's every move with interest. Minato sighed tiredly, he didn't know what Orochimaru was trying to do. 

“Can you give me a clue?” Obito said and looked at Orochimaru. 

“I didn't seal your Chakra, ‘Madara’” Orochimaru smiled. Tobirama rolled back his eyes while Hashirama closed his eyes and groaned. Minato winced slightly at the mention of the name. 

Minato was curious of the reason why Orochimaru insisted in referring to Obito as Madara. Since the beginning Orochimaru has been calling Obito as Madara, that's why Minato didn't know he was supposed to kidnap his ex student until he had a close look of their target after coming back to Orochimaru’s base. Minato didn't know the original Madara, he ones fought a man that called himself ‘Madara’ and the same man forced Orochimaru to release him from the Shinigami seal and revive him only to extract the other half of the kyuubi, but Minato doubted that his ‘Madara’ and the original Madara were the same person; as much as he doubted that Obito was the same man that killed him and Kushina. Obito wasn't powerful enough to fight against him, neither he crazy. 

“Yes, that true but my hands are tied behind my back, my right eye is covered and I can't even move freely my legs or my chest thanks to your snakes. What do you expect me to do?” Obito said. Orochimaru didn't reply to him and instead he looked at him in silence. “Oh, come on! I feel like I'm on the chunin exams again, only that instead of cheating an exam I need to cheat in order to eat.” 

“You can see it that way…” Orochimaru chuckled.

“Why?” Obito groaned and threw back his head. 

“Why?” Orochimaru repeated. 

“Yes! Why?” Obito threw his head forward and looked at Orochimaru from under his bangs. “Why are you testing me if you already said that you didn't want me as your new body. What other propose you have for me? Why did you kidnapped me?” Obito pushed the issue. If Orochimaru have discovered him, then he needed to kill the man before the word spread. 

Minato face-palmed himself, while Tobirama threw his head back and Hashirama almost laughed. Kimimaro arched both eyebrows and looked at Obito in disbelief. Orochimaru’s eyes widened and stared at Obito with half open lips, then be began to laugh loudly. “You really don't know! Ha, ha, you are denser than I believed! 

 

“What?,” Obito blushed ashamed and shrank in his bindings. “W-why are you laughing?” He babbled confused. Was he really overthinking everything and Orochimaru really wanted him as a sexual partner?  
Hashirama couldn't hold anymore and began to laugh loudly while calling Obito cute.  
“-You aren't the sharpest Uchiha, are you?” Tobirama asked and stared at him.  
“Obito! You already knows what Orochimaru wants from you,” Minato cried.  
“Stupidity is as infuriating as it is cute.” Kimimaro said.

“What do you think I want from you?” Orochimaru teased. 

“I-I” Obito babbled nervios. “I don't know, that's why I'm asking you about it.”

“He needed to fall for the stupidest Uchiha!” Tobirama groaned and closed his eyes with an exasperated expression on his features. 

“What did you say? Ice bastard,” Obito snarled, glaring at the second Hokage.

“That you are stupid!” the second answered. 

“Shouldn't you shut up and act as the furniture you are? I'm talking with Orochi…” Obito growled, jumping towards Tobirama still tied to the chair. 

“What did you say your Idiot?” Tobirama leaned towards Obito. He gave one step towards the Uchiha before his body freezed and he couldn't talk anymore. Tobirama’s red eyes fell over Orochimaru, then they jumped over Obito. The Uchiha was gagged by a thick snake rounding his head. 

“I'm not in the mood to see you two bickering about something stupid,” Orochimaru said, holding his face over a hand. “Instead, ‘Madara’, I would like to express my intentions to you in the clearest way.” He said with a smirk and three snakes climbed up Obito's legs. A shiver ran through Obito's body and he bite the snake on his mouth, while he straightened his back. His cheeks turned red, he closed his eyes, he lowered his head and muffled moans came from his mouth. Obito felt a hot breath against his left ear and Orochimaru whispered to him, “You are gonna be my whore.”  
Orochimaru’s hot and wet tongue slide over his skin from his ears towards his neck. When the sanin’s head came nearer to Obito and he tried to sank his two sharp and longs teeth on his victim’s neck, the Uchiha headbutt him with all his strength. Orochimaru cried and took his head back to his body at the other side of the table, shortening his long neck within seconds. Orochimaru placed a hand over his temple, which was red and swallowed by the Uchiha’s blow. He looked at Obito's disheveled hair and red face, the snake which was gagging him and Orochimaru smiled sickly sweet to the Uchiha. He liked when he played hard to get. 

“You are so beautiful, Madara,” Orochimaru said and Obito winced. 

The three Hokage tensed and showed their distress in their faces. By his part Kimimaro looked curiously at Obito and said, “Is he going to be our new mother?”


	3. Chapter 3

Obito was under a blue navy blanket on double size futon. The Uchiha was now in a cleaner cell with light coming inside from tiny window almost touching high ceiling, a soft and large futon was at in corner while in the opposite corner was the toiled, which was separated from the rest of the cell by a thin paper wall. At the center of the cell was a tablet with two chairs with a bowl of hot soup on it. Next the futon the second and fourth Hokage were staring at the shivering ball of blankets. Obito had been under the blankets since he arrived at the cell the day before, after his dinner with Orochimaru. 

 

“Obito, please, go out of the covers and eat something,” Minato pleaded, crouching next to the futon. 

 

“No, no! I'm not going to do anything Sensei ask me to do ever again! ” Obito cried, moving the blankets with him. 

 

“Please, Obito, forgive me. I didn't do it to hurt you. You needed to eat and Orochimaru…” Minato tried to touch Obito. The Uchiha backend and avoided his hands. It amazed Tobirama the way Obito was able to avoid Minato’s hands without looking or how overdramatic he was. 

 

“-Sensei! You told me it was an innocent date and he wouldn't do anything to me!” Obito yelled and uncovered his face. A black swallowed eye glared at Minato while Obito´s broken and swallowed lips pouted. Obito's hair was a mess and was stuck at the pale skin.

 

“I know, I know…” Minato said with a guilty expression. 

 

“-It wasn't the fourth fault but your's” Tobirama said, glaring at Obito's figure. 

 

“What did you say?,” the Uchiha yelled, glaring with a wet eye. 

 

“You provoked him with your stupidity,” Tobirama said seriously, folding his arm over his chest. Minato winced and lowered his head. He also believed that what happened was Obito's fault but he couldn't tell him, no when he was a direct responsable of Obito´s kidnapping. 

 

“How dare you…” Obito groaned and uncovered the upper part of his body. Obito was wearing a pale purple kimono with a darker purple belt. The kimono was huge and loose around his body, making Obito see smaller and thinner than he really was. The kimono was scruffy and slightly open - letting the second and fourth Hokage to see the love marks and bruises on Obito's chest and neck-. Obito's hands were tied up in front of his body with a resistant but soft fabric that Orochimaru created. 

 

“-You practically begged him to molest you, it was a miracle he didn't rape you,” Tobirama said and Obito's face got redder with indignation. 

 

“I didn't do such a thing!”

 

“You asked him why he kidnapped you! You asked him to show you his intentions! ” Tobirama lowered his head and leaned towards Obito. 

 

“I can't believe that shit about him kidnapped me because he wants me as his lover. We haven't seen each other since, u-um...I don't know! Maybe ten years or less. He wants something else for me! He surely didn't even know how I looked until you bring me here!” Obito yelled and glared at Tobirama. “And he keeps calling me Madara even though I had told him dozen of times that my name is Obito!”   

 

“In that you are wrong,” Tobirama said. 

 

“In what?” Obito lifted both eyebrows and looked at Tobirama curiously.

 

“Orochimaru knew exactly how you looked before we brought you here,”Tobirama crouched before Obito, he gripped both of Obito´s wrist with one hand and with the other one he removed the bangs covering the scarred part of Obito's face. “He told us about your marred face, your long and spiky hair, and your only one eye sharingan.” Obito furrowed his eyebrows worry. Tobirama narrowed his eyes at Obito´s reaction and added, “he also told us you were a retired ninja which was watched by a dozen of ANBU agents, a criminal organization and you lived with three active ninjas. One of them an ex-ANBU and two genins.” 

 

“A criminal organization?” Obito gasped surprised at Tobirama´s mention of a criminal organization, he surely referred to Akatsuki. How Orochimaru knew about his relationship with Akatsuki?

 

“A criminal organization is behind Obito?,” Minato asked worried, looking at Tobirama's eyes.    

 

“You,” Tobirama said narrowing his eyes, “you didn't know?” Student and sensei stared at Tobirama, which looked away briefly before looking back at Obito. “I can't tell you anything about it,” the second Hokage mussed and stood up. Minato also stood up, but at the difference to Tobirama, he didn't walk out of the cell´s door. 

 

“Wait!” Obito yelled. “You can let me like this, you need to tell me what is happening!” Obito stood up and tried to follow the white-haired man but he was stopped by Minato. “Sensei, let me go!” Obito pleaded. Minato shook his head and tightened his grip on Obito's right upper arm. “I´m right, aren´t I! He doesn't want me as a lover!” Obito yelled before the white-haired man walked out of the room. Tobirama did not stop or looked back at Obito. “That asshole,” Obito groaned.

 

“Don't be disrespectful with Lord second,” Minato ammoniated and guided Obito towards the table against the Uchiha will. Obito resisted and tried to go back to the futon but Minato was surprisingly stronger than he remembered him.

 

“Why I should him any respect? He is an asshole and..!” Obito shut his mouth. He wanted to say that tobirama wasn't anything more than Orochimaru´s puppet but he didn't, Minato was also one of Orochimaru's puppets.  

 

“Obito, please, behave yourself and eat” Minato sighed tiredly and pushed Obito to his seat. Minato rounded the table and sat before Obito.“You are already lucky that Orochimaru only touched you and he didn't try to penetrate you with anything the last time”, Minato said with a worried expression. 

 

“What?” Obito yelled, blushing furiously. “Why would he…” 

“To show you who is the boss here.” Minato sighed and caressed his forehead. “You kicked and headbutted him each time he tried to kiss you! It was obvious he would get sick of it and he would beat you up before raping you.” Obito's face got white as a paper sheet. “You are lucky he only decided to mark you,” Minato pointed at Obito´s chest and neck. The Uchiha lowered his face. The upper part of his body was covered with bruises, scratches, and bites that were awfully visible thanks to his milky skin. Obito brushed his legs together uncomfortable, he still can feel Orochimaru's teeth and long tongue on his legs. Minato holds Obito's face between his hand and forced him to look at him at the eyes. “Lord second is right when you are imprisoned by the enemy and they want you in “that way” you should let yourself be raped. That way you would able to survive until you have the opportunity to escape.” Minato closed his eyes. “If It wasn't because Orochimaru wants you as his lover you would be already dead!” 

 

“I-I, that! That is not an option!” Obito yelled and broke free from his sensei´s hands. “I'm a fucking Uchiha!” he glared at the blond. “And as one, I’m one of Indra’s descendants. We are more powerful than any other clan! We are to good to be trapped and raped by the enemy! My grandma and elders taught me that I should kill myself before an enemy tried to taint me!” Obito curled up in his seat and began to cry. “We are fucking Uchiha, we aren't raped!”

 

Minato furrowed his face in discomfort and looked away. He forgot how vain and proud were the Uchiha, of course, they wouldn't teach their kids to let their enemies raped them in exchange to survive! They respected power over everything, and be raped was seen as a demonstration of weakness. Minato remembered briefly some conversation with Fugaku in which the clanhead mentioned that weaknesses in his clan were paid with death. “I will go, I see you need some time alone,” Minato stood up and walked out of the room. 

 

Obito looked blankly at the soup. He didn't know anymore if he was acting or not. He had done and suffered worse things that were laid on a table and masturbated in front of others. Technically Orochimaru didn't rape him according to the fire country laws. The sanin didn't penetrate him, he only sneaked his hands over Obito's whole body, bite him and licked him, while slippery snakes masturbated him. Obito covered his mouth and blushed. Everything sounded like one of those cheap porn books Jiraiya writes. Yes, what Orochimaru did to him was nothing, he had worse, but while the sanin was touching him flashbacks came to Obito´s mind.

He then remembered to be tied up to a pallet and be penetrated by Madara, or blow jobbing hungrily the old man´s penis, or sitting on the Old man’s lap while violently penetrating himself with the man´s penis or any object shaped as one. Obito covered his ears with both hands while he shivered. He could hear his own voice pleading Madara to fill him and feed him with his cum, moaning as a whore and the nasty sound of his ass hitting the man´s balls. Obito stood up and ran towards the futon, hiding under the blankets and hugging himself. A tear fell from his eyes and he shivered when he felt Madara's phantom hands over his head and he heard the old man praise him. It hurts him to know that the man he used to idolatry and saw as his real sensei had used him for something so low. 

Obito had not remembered to be raped by Madara until yesterday when Orochimaru tried to put a large snake inside his mouth and teased him saying him that he snake was as thick as Orochimaru´s old penis. Then Obito got crazy! He bites off the snake and spited the rest of it to Orochimaru's face, he then headbutted him and kneeled his crotch -even if Orochimaru didn't have his little friend it was painful to be hit in that spot.- Obito tried to push him away but it was something complicated to do with both hands tied at his back, and the Sannin -to Obito´s disgrace- was quick to recover. Orochimaru pressed Obito violently against the table with a hand on his neck, choking him until he lost consciousness. When Obito woke up early that morning,  he was in a new cell, wearing a new Kimono and was tied up with a new material that was soft. Obito would have asked what happened to Minato or asked himself why he didn't Kamui away, but he couldn't think properly. His head was full of images, noises, and flashbacks of him having sex with Madara. 

Obito stuck out his head from the blankets and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He was now able to understand why he used to be afraid of having sex with Kakashi, or why he was afraid of following Kakashi's bondage fantasies or why he felt discomfort at being tied up. Neither he used to know why he disliked to give blowjobs to Kakashi or be fingered by him. Obito groaned and turned upside down, he stared at the ceiling. Why were people attracted to him if he was ugly? When he asked Kakashi to marry him, but he never guessed Kakashi would want to have sex with him. Just as he never guessed Orochimaru would be sexually interested in him. Obito covered his face, life was hell and he really wanted to cry.

 

=============================

 

“He cried until he fell asleep. I'm worried about him.” Minato said, walking into Orochimaru´s lab. Orochimaru was on his desk reading some folders, while the first and second Hokage were at him back guarding him. Minato narrowed his eyes, why was Orochimaru careful to always had one of the Hokages watching his back? What was he afraid for?

 

“Yes...” Orochimaru said, closing a folder and looking back at Minato. “I was imprudent,” he said, “I shouldn’t have forced him.”  The first Hokage furrowed his face worried, while Tobirama and Minato narrowed his eyes. Orochimaru knew something they didn't know. 

 

“Why?” Tobirama asked, folding his arms over his chest and catching the sannin´s attention. Orochimaru´s gold eyes fell on Tobirama. “You say you are sexually attracted to him but you are cautious to not touch him more than necessary until yesterday. When he attacked you, you knocked him down but you didn't go any further with him, and instead, you take him to a better cell. The one you prepared for him as a prize, but you moved him in even after he rejected you again. And now, you aren't surprised by Obito's untypical behavior, a normal Shinobi wouldn't cry for something as little as being molested.” Tobirama stared at Orochimaru's golden eyes.

Minato and Hashirama looked at each other nervously, both of them were confused by the entire situation but they recognized their place and as Orochimaru's puppets they were only tools than needed order but not reasons. When they insisted to talk or questioned Orochimaru's actions towards Obito or the whole plan, especially in the first Hokage´s case which had a soft spot for Obito, the sannin always shut them up indefinitely.    

 

Orochimaru closed his eyes and show an exhausted expression. “I'm interested in him, but more scientifically and strategically than sexually,” Orochimaru admitted. 

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. Obito was right and the Uchiha kidnapping wasn't a passionate act. Obito was more perceptive and intelligent that Tobirama was willing to admit. Minato tensed and furrowed his face in worry, he rathered Obito as Orochimaru's lover over him being a ratlab. Hashirama´s face got serious. 

 

Orochimaru stood up. “It's useless to hide things from you, lord second,” Orochimaru smirked and walked around the room, all of his steps closely followed by the Hokage's eyes. “I originally began to watch “him” after I got interested in Sasuke. At the principle he didn't hold my interest, he was only a pathetic veteran which wasn't able to fight for his life. But then,” Orochimaru stopped and turned back at the men. “I realized that the ANBU and Root agents watching the two last Uchiha in Konoha were watching “him” instead of Sasuke - Itachi´s younger brother and one of the most powerful genins of his generation.- Then I found out another interesting fact about him.” Orochimaru's eyes fell over Minato, “According to Obito´s records he got missed and reported dead on a mission more than ten years ago, and was miraculously found out alive one year after the kyubi rampage. Lord fourth,” Orochimaru stopped before Minato, “can you tell me how Obito supposedly died?”

 

Minato winced and answered, “half of his body was crushed under a border.” The first and second snapped their eyes open. It was impossible for any man to survive such an injury.

“Indeed,” Orochimaru nodded, “but you see very “whole”, isn´t ?”

Minato narrowed his eyes, balled his fist and nodded.

 

“Well, that is because he and other fallen Uchihas were rescued from the battleground and used as experimental subjects.” The Hokages winced at the implications and Orochimaru smiled twisted sweetly at Minato. “In Obito's case, he was the only survivor of a gruesome series of experiments which gave him the First´s regeneration ability.”

“Wait, what!” Minato gasped, turning his face to follow with his eyes Orochimaru's way to his desk. 

“He can regenerate?” Tobirama twisted his face at the implications. His pride felt hurt, he tried to transfer his brother's mokuton and regeneration skill to other members of his clan, but couldn´t because of the scientific limitations of his time. Hashirama stayed in silence and furrowed his face, showing how angry he was.

 

“Yes, he can.” Orochimaru said, taking a folder from the desk, “but apparently he can't do it at will, otherwise I can't think of any other reason why he hasn't closed his injuries yet.” Orochimaru turned back and waited for the Hokages to line before him. He disliked to be share such information with them, but Tobirama and Minato were intelligent and they could help him to solve the mystery called Uchiha Obito.

“Another interesting thing is that he and another Uchihas were cosmetically intervened to look like Uchiha Madara,” Orochimaru opened the folder and showed it content to the men. There were the photos of various Uchihas, between them an scared and young Obito, before and after the cigury. Hashirama snarled while Tobirama narrowed his eyes. All of the subjects looked like, but it Obito and another boy which resemble the most Madara.

“That's why you insist on calling him “Madara”?” Tobirama asked, raising his eyes from the photos to look at Orochimaru's face.   

 

“Yes, Obito and others subjects identified themselves as “Madara” when they were asked their names.” The fourth and second Hokages furrowed their faces in concern, while the first stayed serious and killing intent leaked from him.

Orochimaru took a hand to his chin and said, “Obito does not identify himself anymore as Madara...” 

“-But he sometimes talks like him and does some of his gestures,” Hashirama said.

“So you also noticed it, Aniija” Tobirama said, looking at his brother. Hashirama has interacted less time with Obito, but even he was able to see some of Madara´s strange quirks in Obito. Like, be so over conscious he couldn´t pee before others. Golden eyes looked back at the pair of Hokage. 

 

“Not only that. The subjects which were operated to look like Madara were also tortured to awake their Mangekyo Sharingan,” the Hokage´s winced at the implications. “Of course not all the subjects were able to get the ultimate form of Sharingan ,” Orochimaru pointed at the photo of the other boy that looked like Madara. On the superior part of the photo, it was a crossed out the word sharingan.”

“Obito has the Magekyo Sharingan?,” Minato asked incredulously. It wasn't´that he didn't believe him his student potential, but Obito was a later bloomer and he didn't awaken his sharingan until he almost died for Kakashi. 

“Why hasn't he used it?” Hashirama asked with a serious voice.

“I don't know.” Orochimaru answered, “I have been pushing all his buttons but he doesn't react as I expected.” Orochimaru's eyes fell on Obito's photo and the man's hand caressed the smile on the young face. It reminded him of Nawaki and his dreams, it was funny how the youngest Obito looked so alike to Tsunade's brother, even their hairstyle was the same. Minato narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru's action. 

 

“And what happened with the others subjects which awoke their Mangekyo?” Tobirama asked.         

Orochimaru looked at the second, “Only two or three more Uchihas awoke it. But they committed suicide after being rescued by Konoha.” The Hokages eyes snapped open and an uneasy fill them.

“Were they programmed to commit suicide?” Tobirama asked.

Orochimaru shook his head. “They committed suicide by their own will, there wasn't any seal on them that forced them to kill themselves”

Minato lowered his face and remembered Obito's and Fugaku´s words. “They suicided because in the Uchiha culture being raped is a great offence to their clan honor because is a show of weakness that can´t be tolerated,” Minato rose his face “and the only way to recover their honor after being tainted is killing themselves”. 

Tobirama closed his eyes and sighed. “Uchihas, as vain as ever,” he said and crossed his arms while smirking, “anyone would have thought they got rid of such stupid ideas after so many years.”

“But, if that's true, why Obito didn't kill himself,” Hashirama asked, feeling something was wrong.      

“Obito was always outcasted by his clan,” Minato said, caressing his lower lip. “It's possible those ideas weren't as rooted in him as in other members, and he didn't commited suicide because he held his life over his honor.” Minato smiled sadly, “he never was good following the rules he thought were stupid.” Minato closed his eyes. Now he understood Obito's strange behavior and why he cried so much when Minato let him alone.  

 

Tobirama narrowed his eyes and lowered his sight to his feet. If what Orochimaru told them was true, then Obito was one of the most powerful Shinobis in Konoha -he could regenerate, had the ultimate form of sharingan and he was able to put a fight against two Hokages ,- why wasn't he an active Shinobi? It was also Obito's inapparent intelligence, which he showed by not buying Orochimaru's lie, and the whole sick thing about force innocents Uchiha children to go under a series of surgeries to look like Uchiha Madara that made Tobirama uncomfortable. Now he understood why a criminal organization was after Obito and why the ANBU heavenly guarded the Uchiha. Tobirama disliked Orochimaru's methods but he maybe was doing -without knowing it- a big service to Konoha´s security by resolving Obito's mystery.  

“Wait,” Tobirama snapped his eyes open and rose his face, catching the other men's attention. “Why is he one of the last Uchiha alive? What happened to them?”     

“They were slaughtered by Uchiha Itachi,” Orochimaru suddenly shuts up and widened his eyes. He hastily walked to a drawer in the opposite side of the room and searched for some scroll. 

 

“Itachi,” Minato covered his mouth. He couldn't believe that the sweet and nice oldest son of his best friend killed his entire clan. 

“Itachi isn't the older brother of our other second target?” Hashirama asked insecurely. Tobirama looked at his brother and nodded. “They always do crazy things for their younger brothers,” Hashirama covered his face. Apparently, Madara´s fraternal tragedy was destined to repeat himself over time.

“Obito has a younger brother?,” Tobirama asked curiously at Minato, which shook his head. Tobirama closed his eyes and sighed, “ thank God he hasn't.”  

“Tobirama…” Hashirama groaned.

 

“-He survived because he wasn't attacked like the rest of his clan,” Orochimaru said, walking back to them while reading an open scroll on his hands. The Hokages looked at Orochimaru curiously.

“Why?,” Tobirama asked.

“He wasn't in the village at the time?,” Hashirama asked. 

“No, he wasn't part of the clan at the time,” Orochimaru answered. The hokages´ furrowed their faces in confusion. “He was banned from the Uchiha after he escaped with an outsider and married him, and left an important member of his clan standing at the altar.”

“Obito is married?” Minato asked shocked.

“How vain is the Uchiha” Tobirama rolled his eyes.

“So he is gay!” Hashirama said excited. Orochimaru, Minato and Tobirama squinted at Hashirama. “What I wanted to say is that I´m happy that same-sex marriage is now permitted,” Hashirama laughed nervously while scratching his nape.

“Thanks god it wasn't permitted in our days” Tobirama said, twisting his face in disgust. If it was, Hashirama surely should had married Madara.  

 

“And who he married to?” Minato asked curiously. He was a little bit glad that his student could find love after so many pain and things he lost, and he was happier to know that Obito saved his life by accident by marrying an outsider.   

“Kakashi,” Orochimaru answered.

“kakashi?,” Minato asked, sweating while having an award smile on his lips.

“Yes, Hatake Kakashi” Orochimaru said. . 

“Kakashi? Who is Kakashi?” Hashirama asked looking at Minato. 

“He is Obito's old teammate” Orochimaru answered. When the eyes of the first and second Hokages´ were over him he added, “He is of the man that fought against you when you kidnapped Obito.”

“The silver-haired one?” Tobirama asked, arching an eyebrow.

“What a brave man!” Hashirama said with a big and goofy smile. The guy should really love Obito is he was willing to fight against two of the most powerful shinobis in history. 

 

“How it happened?” Minato yelled, after coming out of his shock. “They could barely stand each other when they were younger, Kakashi is an aloof genius..!” Minato suddenly shuts up and facepalmed himself. How could he forget that Obito almost died for Kakashi? He never thought Kakashi would fall into the old cliche of someone falling in love with the person which saved their lives.     

 

Hashirama laughed while Orochimaru and Tobirama watched Minato´s existential crisis.  

“What are you laughing at? Anija” Tobirama looked back at his brother.

“Don't you think is funny than Obito is married with an aloof silver-haired genius he used to hate when he was younger?” Hashirama smirked. Tobirama crooked his head and squinted at his brother with a confused expression. 

“Obito is has a high resemblance to Madara, and Kakashi is similar to you,” Orochimaru explained with a smile.

“What?,” Tobirama twisted his face in disgust and hit his brother in the head. 

 

Orochimaru laughed and hide his hands on his sleeves. He usually never let his Edo Tensei summons talk and act so freely, but the interaction between the three Hokages and Obito was so fun that he made an exception. Orochimaru closed his eyes and sighed, he almost felt like he was in the old and good times when he was a child and he has his stupid teammates at his sides. Orochimaru remembered Jiraiya´s big smile, and he opened his eyes. Now that he thought about it, Orochimaru also liked Obito because he was as goofy and loudmouth as Jiraiya. Each day that passed Orochimaru saw less on Madara in his hostage and more of someone able to fill Nawaki and Jiraiya´s place in Orochimaru's heart. Whose know? Maybe he will become Obito his lover and he will be more sexually attracted to him when he has a new body with testicles, a penis, and a normal libido. For now, he enjoyed harassing Obito and put him in any sexual positions Jiraiya had described in his shitty poor novels.   


	4. Thrash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my head Kakashi is a good man that does bad things. He isn't trash but he sometimes behaves like one.

That next day Obito woke up feeling anxious, confused and worry, but over everything anxious. Everything was so strange! He should be mad about his current situation, mad at Orochimaru for kidnap him, mad with Madara for being an dirty Old Man, mad at Zetsu for not coming to report. But he couldn't be mad, not with them at least. If anything, he was mad with himself. But, over everything, Obito was worry about his family. He couldn't stop asking himself if Kakashi and the boys were fine. 

 

_ ‘Calm down, they are fine _ ’, he said to himself, pressing a hand on his chest. He closed his eyes and breath slowly and deeply, trying to calm himself. When he opened his eyes he felt a bit better, but he was still anxious. His eyes jumped back at the door. He hadn't taken his eyes from the door since he woke up. It has passed almost an entire day and nobody has come to bring him food. They teleported his breakfast and lunch to a seal on the table - Minato seal-, but no one has come. 

 

‘ _ Why nobody is coming? _ ’ he asked himself. Obito bite his lower lip, he couldn't sense out of the cell and it was nerve wracking that nobody had came. Did Orochimaru and the Hokages go away? Or are they waiting patiently out of the cell until he try to escape? Should he go out and investigate Orochimaru’s lair? Should he go out and ran to Kakashi's arms? It is Kakashi fine? What if the Hokage… 

 

‘ _ Calm down, he is Bakashi, he will be fine _ .’ he said to himself in an attempt to compose himself. 

 

It may be because he felt vulnerable, but that day Obito woke up with the strong desire to see and hug his husband. Obito wanted to trap Kakashi between his arms, kiss him on their eye, on his lips, on his cheeks, on his forehead, on his hands. Obito wanted pull Kakashi against his chest and tell him that everything was fine while combing his silver hair -Kakashi should be as anxious as he was.- But Obito couldn't, because he was trapped in this shitty cell and there is nothing he  **should** do to go back to his beloved Kakashi. It would be strange if useless Obito was able to escape from Orochimaru and the three zombies Hokages, if he did, he would confirm Danzo and Orochimaru’s suspicious over him. 

 

“I should kill Danzo in a near future, he is more troublesome than anything else” Obito whispered to himself. 

 

But even if he knew he shouldn't ran away, that didn't stopped Obito from be desperate to see Kakashi. It should be that he feels safe and more like himself when he is with Kakashi, and he is scared of the horrible images in his head. Obito admitted to himself that each day at Kakashi side, he feels more like his old self and less like ‘Madara’. But Obito's desperation to see his husband derived from Kakashi terrible coping methods. The idiot was so bad at dealing with feelings that Kakashi was surely having nightmares about Rin, Minato, Kushina or he had hallucinations abouts his hands full of blood or any other shitty hallucination like that. Obito hoped Kakashi hadn't hurt his hands again by over washing them. 

 

‘ _ Or he may be having sex with Tenzo _ ,’

 

Oh, right! Kakashi has always used sex as a way to escape from his reality, if Obito isn't at hand he is quick to fuck Tenzo instead. Obito sometimes doesn't know if he hates Tenzo, if he like him or if he is grateful with him. Tenzo’s willingness to please Kakashi in every way possible, even if that means indulge Obito in every tiny of his whims, is something useful most of the time. Tenzo will join Obito to the market or made him company when team seven is away -making him the closest thing Obito has of a friend in Konoha-, to teach him how to use his mokuton - after almost five years Obito can't make furniture like the ANBU, but he is more confident about his mokuton.- Tenzo joined Obito's gardening club and he sometimes help him to cook, and sometimes Obito take advantages of Tenzo to steal information from Danzo or root. But over everything, Tenzo top utility was to indulge Kakashi in his lowest and dirtiest fantasies - which Obito was never willing to indulge.- So, Tenzo received the worst of Kakashi and made sure Obito had a amorous and nice husband at home. 

 

‘ _ Keep lying to yourself… _ ’

 

Yes, yes! Kakashi and Tenzo’s romance wasn't ‘exactly good’, the world would be better if Kakashi was as faithful as he promised to be. But the world wasn't perfect, and Obito rather Kakashi is cheating on on him that the idiot is stupidly putting his life in danger in a suicidal mission or cutting himself. Sex addiction might not be the best coping method but it was the best for Kakashi, even if he sometimes abuse of it. 

 

Obito would like Kakashi was a normal human being and he smoke like Asuma, he is obsessed with exercise like guy or he is into figures like Ebisu. But no, Kakashi was so into sex that when he doesn't have his dick inside a man, he is always reading that shitty porn - Obito doesn't know why he keeps reading those books it if he should know them by memory-. Anyway, Obito would love to be able to talk about his feelings with Kakashi like normal human beings, - just as Obito talk with Tenzo- but each try Obito try to talk with Kakashi about what is going wrong in their lives, Kakashi is fast to shut him up with a kiss him. Kakashi has this strange tendency to make Obito love each time something goes wrong in his missions, he may go also with Tenzo to have sex, but Obito liked to think that he was Kakashi's first option. 

 

‘ _ I think is the other way _ .’

 

Obito shook his head and hug himself. No, he was Kakashi's first option always. Kakashi always come to his arms first.Like that time in which Kakashi and team seven had their first mission in the country of waves. That time team seven had the disgrace to encountere Zabuza.

 

===========================

 

When team seve came back, Obito was - as always- waiting for them in the village gate. Since the moment Obito laid his eyes on Kakashi he knew something went horribly wrong. He looked and acted apparently normally, but his body was stiffer than usual and his ‘relaxed’ body language was exaggerated. Also the boys and Sakura quietness made it obvious. When they were a few meters from Obito, Kakashi dashed towards him and caught his husband in a strong embrace. It wasn't their playful embrace to make uncomfortable Sasuke, but instead, a strong grip which yell ‘I thought i would never see you again’. Then, when the teenager ran to their side, Kakashi body-flickered them away. 

 

Obito was surprised when Kakashi took them to a love hotel. It wasn't like Kakashi to have sex without properly gave his report to the Hokage’s, or walked Sakura back home. 

 

Kakashi dragged Obito by the waist to the hotel counter without answering any of his husband's questions and instead he looked forwards. Obito shut up when he realized Kakashi wasn't going to explain himself until they were alone. 

Kakashi asked for a room for the whole afternoon and Obito looked at him incredulous. They only rented a room for some long when it was their anniversary or they wanted an ANBU and children free day to themselves. Obito tried to tell him that a whole afternoon was a long time, that they shouldn't, but Kakashi ignored him again. Kakashi snatched the keys from the woman behind the counter. Obito was also surprised that he asked for an expensive room, the same one they booked in their third anniversary. It was a little too much that he asked for a room with a huge bathtub, and an incredibly comfortable bed - which a lot of secrets. Obito tried to ask again what was happening, but Kakashi shut him with a kiss and body-flickered them out of the lobby. 

 

When they came inside the room, Kakashi threw Obito over the bed and he hastily threw away his own clothes and loomed over his husband - like a wolf over his prey- and with desperate hands took off Obito's pants. Kakashi hold Obito's calfs between callous hands, he kissed and licked Obito’s feet and between kisses he slowly rose to his husband's inner thighs. Obito was worry about Kakashi's behavior. He knew Kakashi liked foreplay and he loves his legs, but Kakashi's heterochromatic eyes were full of sadness. The kind of sadness they hold when Kakashi is desperate to escape from something in his head.

 

Obito snapped back at reality when a Kunai cut his underwear and Kakashi's hot breath was against his soft member. He tried to stop Kakashi, push him away and ask him what was happening. But Kakashi didn't give him an answer and instead he said, “let my have my way, Obito.” They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, probably a whole minute before Obito nodded. He didn't questione him again, he only cried and gasped, while Kakashi behemently blowjobbed him. When Obito came, he did it by accident over Kakashi’s face.Obito apologized and tried to clean his husband's face, but Kakashi hold his hands and smiled with a pleased expression. Then, Kakashi asked him to call him ‘tool’ and Obito answered him, “No, we are not going to play that game”. They stared each other in the eyes, Kakashi was annoyed and Obito was serious. There was certain concessions Obito wasn't willing to do, even if he wanted to top, he wasn't going to fuck Kakashi like the whore he wanted play to be. It was never healthful when Kakashi wanted to be treated like a cum dumpster. Obito could tolerate the dirty talk but he wasn't going to encourage Kakashi’ s distorted view of himself. He wasn't going to treat him like a tool. 

 

Kakashi closed his eyes but didn't insisted. Kakashi's hands released Obito's wrist. “Fine,” Kakashi said, cleaning his face with the back of this hand. Obito and Kakashi looked to each other in the eyes again until, Kakashi said, “As, you say, we aren't going to play that ‘game’, but we are going to play another one.” Obito shivered and tried to caught his husband’s lips but Kakashi pushed him back to bed. “Don't move, I touch you but you can't touch me,” Kakashi whispered to Obito's ear. “Do you like that?” Kakashi asked and Obito nodded, “good.”

 

Then, Kakashi opened Obito's Kimono like a child opens a gift he has wished for a long time. Kakashi's hands caressed Obito's chest and heterochromatic eyes assessed each centimeter of the milky skin. Kakashi kissed and licked each part of his husband's chest, sometimes he teased and nipped Obito's right side, taking special attention to the whiter parts. Kakashi’s hands lowered towards the heterochromatic pair of legs, caressing them. He lowered and picked Obito's right foot, Kakashi kissed it and caressed the paper white leg. Kakashi's eyes stared at Obito's black and confused ones.

Obito realized Kakashi was ‘assessing’ his right side, but he couldn't understand why he was doing it. Kakashi always neglected his right side, he touched it but he didn't gave it more attention than necessary. Kakashi had never kissed the right side of Obito's body until that day. 

Normally, Obito's ‘prosthetic limbs’ were something they never talked about. Why was Kakashi interested in his right side now? It was part of his new ‘game’? 

 

“It's hurts?”

 

“Um?,” Obito asked confused. 

 

“The doctors are always giving you painkillers,” Kakashi said, “are you in pain?”

 

“Sometimes…” Obito confessed, lowering his eyes.

 

“Do you…” Kakashi began to talk but shut up, he tightened his grip on Obito's right leg. Obito glanced curiously at Kakashi, asking himself if Kakashi will finally open his heart. “Can you take them off?”

 

“Take them off?,” Obito muttered. He didn't understand Kakashi’s unusual petition.

 

“Can you take off it?” Kakashi repeated, pointing with his head the leg on his hands. Obito lowered his eyes and mused about it. He never tried to take off his Zetsu’s limps, but when they were destroyed in a mission he could easily replace them, but he had never willingly took them off from his body. 

 

“I don't know,” Obito said. 

 

“You can,” Kakashi said seriously, “you one time showed it to Naruto and Sasuke,” Kakashi said with narrowed eyes. “You emptied your left sleeve and made Naruto look out for your arm, when he stopped looking in your sleeve you reappeared your arm inside it.”

 

“Oh! Yes, I did. But that…” Obito gulped nervously. That time he used Kamui to hide his arm, so he actually didn't took off his arm as Kakashi believed. 

 

One of Kakashi's hand held Obito's nape and forced the Uchiha to look into Kakashi eyes. “You don't want to ‘use me’, so you have to give me ‘something’ instead. Let me see you without them.” Kakashi asked seriously. Obito winced and tried to look away, but kakashi didn't let him. “Please, Obito.”

 

Obito closed his eyes, and groaned, “Fine.” They looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds. “But close your eyes…”

 

“-Obito, I doubt…”

 

“If you don't close your eyes I won't do it, ” Obito warned with teary eyes and an annoyed pout. Kakashi rolled his eyes and groaned. He released Obito and covered his eyes. Obito make sure Kakashi wasn't seeing before using Kamui to took off his limbs. He warped them directly towards Kamui, it was strange, he had never done something like that before but it wasn't as painful as Obito thought. 

 

“Open your eyes,” Obito said. Kakashi opened his eyes and found an embarrassed Obito, shrinking and half covering himself with a blanket. Kakashi could see the void in which Obito's right leg and arm should be. 

 

“Don't cover yourself,” Kakashi snatched the blanked from Obito's hand. The heterochromatic eyes widened when he saw Obito’s shoulder abruptly ended in stump. There was barely seven centimeters of Obito's arm pass his shoulder. Kakashi always thought there was ‘more’ of Obito's arm, but apparently he was right and the white paper skin were patching up Obito wrecked body. Kakashi’s eyes jumped to Obito's trunk, there were bits of white there and there. Kakashi grimace when he remembered Obito under the border bleeding. There was a reason why Rin didn't try to cut Obito's limbs to free him, it was because his internal organs were also damaged and she couldn't repair them. Then the eyes lowered to Obito's lower body, where Obito beautiful leg ended in a stump fifteen centimeter under his ass, but there was still some white skins from the middle of the stump to Obito's hip. Kakashi was gladly surprised that there was ‘more’ of Obito's leg, and even glader that Obito's great ass was his, and no prosthetic there. 

 

Obito closed his eyes and tensed when Kakashi began to touch what was left of the right side of his body. The Uchiha was over conscious of every tiny touch, stroke, lick and kiss on his ‘original’ skin. Obito grasped and moaned at Kakashi's touch over his sensitive skin, making Obito's member half hard again. Obito always thought those part, always covered by Zetsu’s cell, had lost their sensitivity but he could feel every little touch on his skin. Or maybe it was the idea of Kakashi fully accepting the ‘missing’ part of him that made it so hot. Normally, when Obito's lost limbs and Kakashi were involved in a conversation there was always tears, but now Kakashi was hot for Obito's missing parts. Kakashi was a pervert and he  **finally** got a useful kink. 

 

“You are so loud,” Kakashi teased. 

 

Obito closed his teary eyes, “Shut up, Bakashi! You like it when I'm loud!”

 

“Only if I'm between your legs,” Kakashi teased. 

 

“You pervert,”Obito sighed. He was glad that Kakashi was distracted and he hadn't have that sad and guilty expression on him anymore. 

 

Kakashi chuckle and rose his lips towards Obito's nipples. He licked, blowed and played with Obito's right nipples with delight, while he pinched and pulled the other one. Kakashi found he needed to be aggressive with Obito's white nipple to make his husband shamelessly moan and cry in pleasure. 

 

“Oh, please, Master. Fill my man pussy with your big cock and fuck me like the whore I am.” Obito cried. 

 

Kakashi stopped and stared at Obito's red face in disbelief. Kakashi's cock was fully erected now and precum leaked from the head. And everything because Obito's filthy words. Kakashi had pleaded his husband for years to play master and pet, and the closest thing Kakashi ever got was play to be a whore and Obito the master. Kakashi looked at Obito with shiny eyes. 

 

“Master, I-I,” Obito said, visible uncomfortable. “My who-slutty man pussy wants your cum,” Obito stuttered. Everything he said sounded so stupid but Kakashi's hard on told him his husband love it. 

 

Kakashi's caressed Obito's lips with a finger, they were half open and they looked so beautiful. He dreamed to fill his husband’s face with his cum or woke up with his husband hungrily blow jobbing him and drinking his cum, or Obito deep throat him. Kakashi shivered at the idea, he felt dirty, and he suddenly remembered what Yamanaka-san told him.

 

When they were recently married they didn't have sex, because each time they tried Obito had a hard time. Because of that Kakashi was blue balled and in a desperate attempt he asked Inoji’s help. He explained to Kakashi - only because he was an ANBU and Obito's husband- that Obito was multiple times raped when he was experimented as a way to break his mind, and it was possible they had used powerful genjutsu over him. Otherwise Inoji couldn't explain why Obito head was so wrecked, they even split Obito's personality into two individuals - which made Inoji’s job almost impossible - and the memories of Obito willingly having sex with a dead man. Obito's head was so messed up that his memory barely matched what ANBU found. The only thing Yamanaka-san could do for the couple was suppress Obito's rape memories. And it worked for a time. 

 

Kakashi bite his lower lip and looked to Obito's stump near his shoulder. It was possible Obito was raped for the first time under similar circumstances and if Kakashi wasn't careful, he could provoke his husband a crysis. Yamanaka-san said that he blocked the memories but similar circumstances could awoke them. It was Inoji’s idea that he loudly announced to Obito what he was planning to do him. It was Inoji’s fault his obsession with dirty talk during sex. 

 

“Kakashi?,” Obito asked worried. “It wasn't…”

 

“-We aren't going to play that ‘game’ today” Kakashi said, using his husband's own words. “Another day, but today I want to be gentle,” Kakashi kissed Obito's lips. “You are my beautiful husband and as your husband, not your master,” Kakashi whispered against Obito's lips, “I will please you,” Kakashi said before kiss Obito.

 

Between heated kisses, Kakashi tells Obito that he could touch him if he wants to and Obito did. The Uchiha rounded Kakashi's neck with one hand. After a passionate round of kisses, Kakashi complied to Obito's wanton demand and took the lube and condoms from the hotel's bed drawled. Kakashi went back and lubed his index finger, while Obito was on four - or more exactly his chest was pressed against the bed and he raised his ass- and carefully he inserted it at Obito's asshole. Obito never admit it, but he love to be fingered, he always move his hips and push back against the fingers. Kakashi stilled Obito's hips with one hand and pounded the hole with his finger, making sure he rubbed the prostate. Obito tried to push himself towards Kakashi’s finger but he couldn't. Instead he moaned wantonly to be filled by something bigger. Obito always complained about the dirty talk in their room, but when things got hot he was the first one to say filthy things, and Kakashi loved how loudmouth he was. 

 

Kakashi took his finger from Obito's hole and the Uchiha whimpered. “Ma, ma, Obito. Don't cry, I have a big and fat cock to please you.” Kakashi teased and Obito flushed his face against the blankets, his ears red. Kakashi lubed his member and he slowly entered his husband. “Warm and tight, just like I like it,” Kakashi whispered at Obito's hot ear, before kiss it. Obito groaned and Kakashi ignored him. Kakashi's body was pressing Obito’s against the bed, his legs were between Obito’s open ones and he waited until Obito was ready before move. Of course, he and Obito needed to do some adjustments now that Obito didn't have a arm and a leg. Kakashi then came out of Obito and flipped up the Uchiha, it was easier to have sex with Obito of his back was on the bed. When Obito and Kakashi were in the right position, Kakashi penetrated him in one go and the sound of their skins meeting was audible. Obito whimpered and damned Kakashi. 

 

Kakashi began to pounce in a steady rhythm into Obito, which cried Kakashi's name and came in no time. Kakashi stopped and looked at Obito surprised, the Uchiha never come si fast. Obito covered his face and Kakashi bite his lower lip, waiting for Obito's orgams to pass before pound again into him. Kakashi didn't moved until Obito pushed his hip against Kakashi's. Then Kakashi began to move, but this time he couldn't be slow or soft, instead he pounded into the Uchiha like a beast. Kakashi's grip over Obito's hips was strong enough to mark his fingers in the milky skin. When Kakashi came inside Obito, he dropped himself over his husband's welcoming chest. They stayed there for some minutes before they had another round. 

 

Kakashi came two more times inside Obito, before Kakashi calmed himself and the violent impulse to possess his husband disappeared. The same impulse that born from the second Kakashi laid his eyes over his husband in the gate and the same one that forced him to drag his husband to a love hotel. Kakashi desire for his husband was always violent at the beginning but Obito was always able to buffer it with his gentleness. Originally Kakashi wanted to be treated like the trash he felt, but when Obito show his unwillingness to do so then Kakashi thought about force himself into his husband, but at the end, Obito's word and actions made sure they had this dirty talked, half-vanilla sex. It wasn't entirely healthy, no with all those insults and dirty talk in it, but Kakashi was convinced their sex could have been toxic if it wasn't because Obito was so nice. 

 

Kakashi rested his head over Obito's chest, while the Uchiha caressed his head and told him that everything would be fine. Kakashi loved Obito's ability to say the right thing each time, how Obito was able to read his mind even when he haven't said a single thing. 

 

“I love you,” Obito said and kissed his head. “Now tell me, what happened.” 

 

“I love you,” Kakashi answered. 

 

“Kakashi, please. I know there is something wrong, you never act like this,” Obito pleaded, lazy fingers combing the silver hairs. 

 

Kakashi sighed and Obito waited patiently for him to talk. He gave little details about the mission, he didn't told him about the kyubi intervention - which Obito found out later- or how Sasuke almost died, he only told him that their mission was harder than expected and he was barely able to save their guys. Then he lamented and cried, he confessed that for a moment he thought he had lost Naruto and he immediately remembered when Obito almost died. Then Kakashi thanked Obito for his eye, their eye, because if it wasn't for it things would have gone worse. Obito heard him patiently and when Kakashi finished talking, he kissed ‘their eyes’. Obito said again the right words to calm him, to throw away ideas that had been hunting him in hi way back home. 

 

When Kakashi fully calmed, Obito kissed him and hugged him. After that they passed the rest of the time in the bed, Kakashi was reading his cheap porn while Obito cuddle next to him. It was strange and annoying for Obito to have only one arm and leg, it was also hard for him to move around, but Kakashi liked the experience. Kakashi liked to hold Obito against his body or pick him up, enjoyed the way Obito growled each time Kakashi went out of the bed and let Obito behind. **But over everything, Kakashi imagine that if Obito had come back with them after the Kannabi’s bridge mission, these would have been their daysm. By** his part Obito enjoyed the way Kakashi seemed to be fine with his real him, with a man who doesn't have two limbs, and how Kakashi didn't show grief in his eyes each time he saw him. It was a girl's thought, but Obito felt that they relationship was more solid than before. 

 

They found so comfortable and enjoyed themselves that they decided to repeat it again in two months. And later, they made it an habit. 

 

=======================

 

Kakashi woke up with the memory of his husband smile while they were lazily reading Icha Icha on the bed. Kakashi almost could feel Obito's arms stump against his side, and only one leg between his. It was painfully ironical and cruel of his part be in the same bed and room with another man. Kakashi heterochromatic eyes landed over Tenzo muscular body. The brunette long hair was disheveled, he was wearing a black cat ears band on his head and the red collar with a bell he purchased for Obito some years ago. Obito never accepted to use it, in the same way he never accepted to use all the sex toys he used last night on Tenzo. 

 

Obito never was willing to do ‘actual bondage’ and they only had half vanilla version of it. But Tenzo, he was willing to let Kakashi violently fuck his mouth while a huge cock shaped vibrator was in his asshole. Tenzo never complained about him coming in his face or calling him ‘his bitch’. Tenzo gladly served Kakashi each time he needed, as he did the night before, and the night before that. 

 

In Obito's bad days Kakashi always had sex with his husband, in Kakashi own bad days he had sex with both of them. Tenzo help him to take out all the violence in him, while Obito carefully heals his heart. Sometimes he came to Obito first, but most of the times he came to Tenzo first and then to his husband. In an ideal world Obito would be the bitch he is desperate to violate and the sweet husband that clean his tears. But Obito can't deal with all of Kakashi's sexual violence. Kakashi doesn't even know where his sex drive come from, his father was always a good man and he was faithful to his mother until the day he died, his only sin was to be a good guy. - Yes, Obito help him to realized that Sakumo was actually a great father and human being-. But as people always say, you need a bitch to fuck and a wife to treasure, a cathedral to pray and a chapel to play, and it is rarely the same person. 

 

Kakashi grimaced when he remembered all the times Obito told him that he wouldn't be mad if Kakashi cheated on him. Obito always told him that as the last Hatake, he should have babies with a woman. And each time Obito made that offer Kakashi rejected it, because he loved Obito and he would never do such a thing to him. Kakashi even remember that Obito made the same offer the day they married, and Kakashi got mad. Kakashi eyes landed over Tenzo long hair and soft featured. It was curious he had chose a man that had long hair, which also had the same height and constitution that his husband. They also shared the particularity of being experiments subjects and both had the first hokage cells on them. Obito has the regeneration abilities of the first’s and Tenzo the Mokuton. If Obito found out, would he be mad at him? 

 

Kakashi rose his eyes to the ceiling. He should - was desperate- to be in Obito's arms. Kakashi wanted to kiss his husband's lips, and share the bed with him, as always he did after fuck Tenzo. But Kakashi couldn't hold his husband and now shared this bed with Tenzo because he can't find Obito. Kakashi covered his face. He could remember each of the things that happened that day. 

 

Obito woke up and kissed him on the forehead, while slowly motioned him to woke up and get ready to his mission. Obito groaned after be ignored by Kakashi, then he said he was going to make them bento and Kakashi nodded lazily - he wanted to enjoy their bed a little more before woke up- and watched in silence the way Obito put on his clothes, and stared at those killers legs while they were visible, then Kakashi's eyes jumped to the Uchiha ass. When Obito turned back, Kakashi pretend to be sleep and Obito groaned again. Obito shook his head and left their room. Kakashi opened his eyes and made sure his husband wasn't nearby, before he began to touch himself thinking of Obito. If he was lucky, his member would be hard and ready from Obito when he came back and - hopefully- they will have time for a fast round before the boys woke up. It was not always possible, but Obito and Kakashi always tried to have sex before Kakashi went out to a long mission. They did it because Kakashi was an active Shinobi and as one, it always existed the possibility of something going wrong. They might be paranoid of his part Kakashi, but he has been about to lose Obito two times before. 

 

When they lived alone, Kakashi used to follow his husband and caught him by surprise in the kitchen - or anywhere Obito went after he left their bed- and they would have sex. But they stopped after Sasuke moved with them, and in a no related incident, Sasuke also stopped to be a early bird when he accidentally caught them having sex in the kitchen. It was an equally traumatic  experience for Kakashi and Sasuke, which promised they would ‘never’ talk about ever again. Obito thankfully was too distracted in his own pleasure to notice his nephew was watching him while Kakashi pounded into him over the kitchen’s table. 

 

Kakashi stopped touching his dick when he smelled something strange in their house, it smelled like wood and dirt mixed with blood. Warning bells sounded in Kakashi's head when he realized he had never smelled something like that before, and a dread feeling invaded him. Kakashi hastily stood up and ran towards Obito, - his husband was probably the weakest member in their strange family- with a still half hard penis between his legs. Before Kakashi laid a foot over the stairs it was a loud noise coming from the kitchen - enough to fill him with terror and made soft his member- and soon Kakashi wasn't anymore running alone. Naruto and Sasuke also had woke up and ran after him. The boys panicked - and he also did- when they heard louder and metallic noises coming from the kitchen and Obito cursing.  When they arrived, Obito was trying to break free from the first Hokage’s hold over his wrist - the deadman had a knife in his chest and his face was half burned- while the second Hokage was without arms and pinned to the wall by two cooking knives. Obito's red and black eyes landed over them, panic in them and he asked in a scream - almost begged- they escaped. Sasuke didn't want to, but Kakashi pulled him away and ignored Naruto, which ran towards Obito. Kakashi knew the Kyubi wouldn't let Naruto die, and instead he focused all his attention in protected Sasuke. The duo barely ran some meters before Minato-sensei appeared before them with black sclerotics and blue irises, and a cracked face. Kakashi fought against his old sensei until Naruto was threw in their direction and Minato disappeared. When Kakashi understood that their true objective was Obito - and no Sasuke as he thought at the beginning- the Kyuubi inside Naruto had already woke up and tried to rescue Obito. Tenzo arrived just in time and together they tried to break the barrier around the Hatake’s kitchen. But it was too late for them to anything for Obito. While Kakashi and Tenzo performed the hand signs an unconscious Obito was in the first’s arm and the Hokage trio teleported away. 

When Obito disappeared from Kakashi sight he fell to the ground and the Kyuubi broke the barrier, but it was too late for a feral Naruto to trap the intruders. Kakashi covered his face with shaking hands and tried to no cry, he needed to compose himself. Kakashi stood up before Tenzo hand touched his shoulder and hastily invoked all his ninken and asked then to trace Obito down. He couldn't lose his husband again, he couldn't! Kakashi tried to ran out in a desperate attempt to look out for Obito but Tenzo hand over his shoulder stopped him, Kakashi looked back at his friend and realized they weren't alone anymore and a group of injured ANBUs where in his kitchen.Tenzo shook his head and told Kakashi - what he was afraid of- that any of their sensor could sense Obito inside the village. Kakashi couldn't, didn't wanted to believe than an everlasting group of ANBU guarding his husband 24/7, Tenzo, a Kyuubi and himself wasn't able to protect Obito.

 

Obito was kidnapped and forcefully took out of his life, and there was nothing Kakashi could have done to stop it. He wasn't powerful enough to fight against three Hokage alone, even less beat them. Kakashi balled his first and closed his eyes. 

 

He felt so powerless, it was like the time Obito almost died those years ago, or when Rin killed herself with his chidori, or Kushina and Minato were killed by the Kyuubi’s rampage. Life gave him a chance to protect his loved ones again and again, and each single time he failed. 

 

Kakashi grimaced and remembered Itachi and Shisui’s words. They wanted Obito recovered his eye because there was a powerful Uchiha jutsu that needed they had both eyes. If Obito would have both eyes, then he would have been to use that jutsu? Would have Obito able to protect himself from Akatsuki? - Kakashi was sure Akatsuki was behind Obito's kidnapping, after all, the evil organization had spied over his husband for years.-

 

Kakashi whimpered when he remembered the last time he failed to protect Obito. When Itachi and Shisui slaughtered the entire Uchiha, Kakashi was neither able to protect Obito because that time he was away in a solo mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter was so long I ended breaking it into other fours chapters. There are a lot of angst in the next chapters, unfaithfulness, a little of fluff somewhere and what i think is smut. I'm not sure, I have neve wrote smut before.


	5. Trash second part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this one of those fics in which a character is loved by a lot of people.

When Kakashi came back, Genma and Asuma were waiting for him in the gate. They told him that the Hokage wanted to see him immediately, and he nodded before ran towards the Hokage tower. 

 

Kakashi's original plan was buy some ramen and go straight to his house and apologize to his husband. He and Obito had a heated argument two days before he went to his mission - it was something silly, really.- Kakashi was mad at Obito because Uchiha Izumi, the guy which Obito was originally going to marry, was in their house drinking tea alone with his husband. Recently the fucking Uchiha was always in the Hatake’s residence and ‘visited’ Obito each time Kakashi was out. 

That day, Kakashi arrived from an specially exhaustion mission with team Ro and the last thing he wanted was to see Izumi and Obito laughing in the kitchen. Izumi said his farewell to Obito when he saw Kakashi in the doorframe. When the couple was alone they fight like they never had done since they married. At the end of the night Obito slept in the couch and Kakashi on the bed. The next day they barely talked to each other, and Kakashi accompanied Guy to the mission assignment counter - as an excuse to go out of the house- and then he accepted a simple mission in a whimp, sure that one or two days away from Obito would help them to cool down the things. Guy approved the idea with a thumb up. 

 

The day Kakashi went away to his mission he didn't woke up Obito, neither he kissed him as he always did, he neither say goodbye. The only left a note over the kitchen counter. Kakashi felt like he was doing something bad when he went out of the house, because it wasn't that bad to no say goodbye to his husband. Besides, Obito already knew he was going to a mission that morning, Kakashi told him the previous night. After Kakashi told Obito about the mission the Uchiha wished him luck and went to bed. They didn't kissed or had sex as they usually did, but they slept in the same bed and in the middle of the night - when Obito thought Kakashi was asleep- Obito hugged him and wished him good luck. 

 

Since the moment Kakashi entered at the village, he noticed a heavy atmosphere in the place and there was a surprisingly lack of people in the streets. He also noticed there wasn't any Uchiha policemen anywhere. When Kakashi entered at the Hokage’s office, shortly followed by his friends, he was surprised to see some elders -between them Danzo- and Tenzo waiting for him with the Hokage. Kakashi arrived from a C ranked mission, it wasn't as important to have so many people gathered there waiting to hear his report. Neither it explained the pity in their eyes. 

 

Lord third offered a seat before him, Kakashi refused but Asuma forced him to sat down. Genma and Asuma stood at his back, each one of them put a hand on his shoulders before Lord third slowly explained him that Itachi and Shisui - the same boys which helped him to marry Obito- when crazy and killed their entire clan. Children, adults and old people; civilians, Shinobis and Uchiha policemen; it didn't matter what they were if they were Uchiha they were killed by the two young genius. Kakashi shivered and felt his eyes watering when he realized his husband could be one of the victims. He felt his friend’s hands on his shoulders, and he felt lighter when the Hokage hastily added that Obito was one of the survivors. Who know what Lord third saw in his face to do such aclaration.

 

When the massacre ended there were only two survivors, one of them was Sasuke - Itachi’s younger brother- and Obito. Both were at the hospital, Sasuke was having post traumatic hallucinations while Obito was in the hospital with a broken arm. Both were receiving psychological and psychiatric support. 

 

The way each of them survived was different - the Hokage made emphasis in that part- while Itachi forgave his little brother’s life, Obito a survived Shisui’s attack by unknown means. Which Kakashi translated like Obito survived thanks to his regeneration abilities.

 

Lord third patiently waited until the information settle in the white haired man and continued. Lord third and the village elders assigned Kakashi the important mission to watch over his husband and Sasuke. Their were the last members of one of the most important clans in Konoha, and they weren't willing to abandon them in the same way Konoha almost let the Senju and the Uzumaki clan die. Kakashi nodded. It was kind of stupid they assigned him that mission, of course he was going to watch over his husband and he wasn't going to let anything bad happened to him ever again. Tenzo took a step forward and announced he was going to help Kakashi in his mission, he and a dozen of ANBU agents who would watch over the last two Uchihas 24/7. The third told Kakashi that they would watch over the last Uchiha because Sasuke was left alive for a propose they didn't know, but in Obito’s case, he miraculously survived and it existed the possibility of Itachi or Shisui coming back to kill him. That was the shitty excuse Lord third gave, but Kakashi knew they watched over his family because Danzo was interested in his husband. 

 

When the reunion finished, Tenzo and the elders walked away while Kakashi stayed in his seat. When the door was closed, Hiruzen tried to cheer him up and gave Kakashi some ‘vacations’ with the excuse that he needed time to be with his husband and the kid they were going to adopt. When the Hokage finished talking Asuma and Genma helped Kakashi out of the room, and when they were in the hall Asuma stayed at Kakashi's side while Genma went back inside the office.

 

Kakashi and Asuma stayed in the hall some minutes. Kakashi wasn't sure if he should go to the flower shop and buy a big bouquet of flowers for his husband or he should ran directly to his husband? As always, Asuma laughed at him and with a hand over his shoulders, Asuma carefully guided him to a coffee machine in the floor. There were things Kakashi needed to know before he saw his husband, things that Asuma and lord Third did share with the elders and ANBU. Kakashi and Asuma came inside an employees room which inside it was a table and a coffee machine. Asuma bought Kakashi a hot cup of coffee and asked his friend to take a seat, but Kakashi denied and stayed on his feet.

 

Asuma told Kakashi about how he and Kurenai ran towards the Hatake’s home after they knew about the massacre. ANBU were already looking for any survivors inside the Uchiha district and Uchiha police stations, while another group of ninjas tried to track down the teenagers. 

When they arrived at the house they noticed the light were off and there wasn't any sound coming out of the house - which was strange because Obito loved to heard the radio-, Kurenai forced the door open while Asuma threw his cigarette to the ground. Both of them were sure that Obito was another victim of the massacre.

When they came inside the house they found Obito unconscious in the floor in a pool of blood. Asuma hastily checked Obito and gladly realized that the Uchiha was alive. Obito had a broken arm, shallows burns over his his arms and a shallow cuts over his his limbs, but he was alive. Later, when the couple took the Uchiha to the hospital, a doctor explained them that Obito was unconscious by Chakra exhaustion and not by blood lost as they at the begining. 

 

Kakashi closed his eyes and balled his fist. Even if Obito was safe and sound in the hospital, Kakashi felt like he failed to his husband. He should have stayed in the village and protect him instead of taking a stupid mission to be away from him. Asuma placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulders and tried to calm him, and he added, “don't worry, Obito wasn't alone.” Kakashi rose his face and looked at Asuma expectantly. “When my father told you that Obito survived by a unknown means, he referred that a secret technique was used to save him.” Kakashi looked at his friend without understand what he was implying, and Asuma added, “when we found Obito, he was in a pool of blood but all the things around him were burned and he was ‘safe’ in Izumi’s arms.” Kakashi shut his eyes wide open and he remembered that the older a Uchiha was always checking over his husband. 

 

“Izumi, he,” Asuma closed his eyes and wetted his lips nervous. “He was repeatedly stabbed by a sword and half of body of his was scorched.” Asuma opened his eyes at looked at Kakashi seriously. “He was only a half burned corpse when we found him, but Obito, your husband was miraculously safe in his arms. Like if nothing could have happened at Obito while he was in Izumi’s arms.” Asuma shut up and furrowed his face in distress when Kakashi winced. Asuma sighed slowly and crosses his arms while he waited for the information ñ settle in Kakashi head. When Kakashi stopped to look into the empty, and his eyes looked Asuma’s face, the older man continued.

 

 “Izumi’s eyes were oddly white and Obito was almost untouched. As my father told you, most of the Uchiha which had the sharingan were headless. They cut their head or they took their eyes. But Izumi and Obito had their heads and eyes.” Kakashi gulped. “My father and Danzo think Izumi used a secret Uchiha technique to save Obito's life, something that needed he used both eyes.” Asuma barely finished talking when Kakashi stood up, dropping his drink by the sudden move, ran to the hospital. Asuma didn't run behind his friend and instead he sighed tiredly. Someone should clean the floor. 

 

During Kakashi's way to the hospital he repeated again and again Itachi’s and Shisui’s words, they once told Kakashi that they wanted he gave his eye back to Obito because there were some ‘jutsu’ and Uchiha could only perform if he had both eyes. 

 

When Kakashi's arrived at the hospital, he desperately asked to the receptionist where his husband was and he almost fainted when he arrived to a empty room. Kakashi let himself fall over the floor and tried to no cry, when he heard the mufflers laughs of Obito and Guy coming from the hall. When Kakashi turned his head towards the voices he found his husband and Guy were drinking coffee. Obito had pant under the hospital’s gown, a case around his left hand and his hair was tied in low ponytail. When Obito got sight of his husband, he pushed his coffee towards Guy and ran towards Kakashi. Kakashi barely stood up when Kakashi hugged and kissed him. When they came apart both hastily babbled apologizes, kissed and apologized again. When they kissed and apologized for a fifth time, Obito began to cry loudly in Kakashi's arms. 

 

=============================

 

Kakashi snapped back from his memory when he felt Tenzo’s body shift over the bed. Kakashi eyes were wet and couldn't stop crying. Back then Kakashi couldn't protect Obito because he was out of the village, and Obito told him each time Kakashi brought the topic but now, what was Kakashi excuse? What he would say to his husband the next they see each other? Kakashi began to cry harder, feeling useless once again and fearing that maybe there won't be a next time. Kakashi wasn't a crybaby like Obito but even he could cry for his husband’s kidnapping. Kakashi was there, a few meter from Obito, and he couldn't save him. Kakashi knew he shouldn't be in this hotel room having sex with Tenzo, he should be out there searching for Obito. But he couldn't, he shouldn't, lord third commanded him to stay and protect Sasuke and wait until the team in charge of gather information know more about the enemy. Kakashi couldn't- didn't wanted to wait, he wanted to be out there searching for Obito with Kurenai and the rest of his friends. And the boys! They were worry and sad, and Kakashi didn't know what to do. 

 

Kakashi turned to his left when he heard a weak giggle for the bell in Tenzo’s neck. The man looked at him with worry eyes. “Forgive me,” Tenzo pleaded. 

 

“Why would I forgive you? You haven't done anything wrong,” Kakashi asked confused, cleaning his tears with the thumb of his left hand. It was strange how he could cry freely at Obito's arms or when he was with Guy, but he couldn't with Tenzo or anyone else. 

 

“It was my mission to watch over him, I also failed.” Tenzo closed his eyes. “Forgive me. I fell in love with you,” - Tenzo bite his lower lip - “and I left my post because I didn't want to see you two have sex.” Tenzo’s bell giggled when the man crawled to his side. “I was jealous of…”

 

 “-You were there,” Kakashi said and looked away. “You tried to break the barrier with me.”

 

Tenzo winced and lowered his eyes. “But I wasn't there when he woke up, neither when he was cooking or when they arrived to your house. Maybe if I…”

 

“-We were too weak to fight against three legendary Hokages. One of them was the God shinobi himself, the other the yellow flash, and the last one the genius which created the Edo tensei. There wasn't anything we were able to do” Kakashi answered, closing hi eyes. “It’s like Lord third said. We were overpowered by an enemy we didn't expected, who would have thought they would use Edo tensei to...”

 

Tenzo hold one of Kakashi's hands. Kakashi shut up and looked back at Tenzo, then he looked forward at the ceiling. “Don't worry, we will find him, Obito is now Konoha’s top priority,” Tenzo said while trying to smile but it was hard, even for him. “Now all Konoha’s Shinobis and Jiraiya sama are looking for Obito. They will find him, I'm sure.” Tenzo tried to hug Kakashi, but Kakashi moved away and came out of the bed. 

 

“Kakashi,” Tenzo called, and followed him. Kakashi then noticed Tenzo still had the cat tail plug on his ass. Fuck, that was hot. 

 

“I have to go,” Kakashi said and Tenzo looked at him with sad eyes. “The boys are going to woke up in an hour and I have to make breakfast and took them to the academy.”

 

“Right,” Tenzo said and lowered his eyes. “Can we…”

 

“-I'm not in the mood.”

 

“Let me suck you off, then,” Tenzo pleaded. Kakashi looked back at him with an arched eyebrows. “Please, let me do that for you,” Tenzo said and kneeled before Kakashi. They looked each other in the eye, Kakashi knew Tenzo was worry about his mental health. 

 

“Fine,” Kakashi said. 

 

“Thanks, Master.” Tenzo said and rubbed his cheek against Kakashi's member. 

 

Kakashi growled when soft lips sucked his balls and the base of his penis. Fuck, Tenzo was really hot!

 

“I want your warm and tasty cum in my mouth, master” Tenzo pleaded, Kakashi gulped and felt his member hardening. 

 

“Yes,” Kakashi said when Tenzo’ s warm mouth engulfed his member in one go. “Yes, eat all you want my little bitch. Good boy, such a good boy for me.” Kakashi said and held Tenzo’s head. Kakashi close his eyes and hate himself a little more. That's the way he was, he has sex when he wants to cry and he is using his friend’s mouth because he can't say no to a beautiful man with long hair. If Kakashi wasn't a trash, he wouldn't have closed his eyes, neither he would have imagined that Obito was the one serving him. 

 

==========================

 

After Kakashi came on Tenzo’s face, the ANBU stayed in the floor and waited until Kakashi left him. Tenzo touched his lips, his mouth didn't hurt as bad as other times, but even then he was crying. He cried because Kakashi pulled out from his mouth and come to his face while crying Obito's name. When Kakashi opened his eyes and realized that at his feet was Tenzo and not his husband, Kakashi eyes were filled with sadness. Then everything went to fast, Kakashi put on his clothes and walked away without looking back.

 

Tenzo stayed on the floor in silence four or five minutes after Kakashi went out,he was naked and with a butt plug in his hole, full of Kakashi's semen. He slowly cleaned his face with his hands and got in four, and slowly took the plug out of his ass. Thick semen slipped from his used hole and Tenzo hate himself and Kakashi. He didn't know how Kakashi made him this bitch or why he loved to be Kakashi's fuck toy, but each time Tenzo saw all the marks over his body, he hated himself and Kakashi. He hated the way Kakashi made him the filthiest bitch of the realm, made him cry obscenities he never thought he would say and do thing only a slut should do, and made him do the same things over and over again in the same hotel room. 

 

Tenzo took off the collar with a bell and the other toys, and put it on a box in the corned. Kakashi rented so often the room that it was practically his. Then Tenzo walked inside the shower and cleaned himself exhaustingly. The last thing he wanted was to feel Kakashi cum leaking for his asshole and felt like a dirty bitch while looking out for Obito. Tenzo stayed under the cold water and felt like trash. He closed his eyes, bite his lower lip and touched himself while he imagined that Obito was bending before him, hands and forehead against the shower wall and rising his ass, ready to take his cock as he had see Obito's asshole has done before with Kakashi's cock. Tenzo pushed his member against his balled hand and imaged that the space between his palm and fingers were Obito's always tight and virgin’s like hole. He knew Obito was that tight because Kakashi told him in their bed, he assumed that was the upside of have an husband able to regenerate. Tenzo slowly came out and pushed back in, imagine Obito's pleasure cries in his head. Then Tenzo’s head took him at the memory of Obito crying dirty things while he was unaware that Kakashi was shamelessly fucking him before an audience of ANBU. 

 

He remembered Obito's teary eyes while Kakashi pounder into him like a beast and pulled Obito back to his cock in each thrust. Obito was supposed to ride Kakashi, but the silver haired man was always get impatient and rougher after his husband come before him. In that ocasión they were doing that light bondage Kakashi does with Obito, and the Uchiha had his eyes covered by one of Kakashi's hands while his hands were clumsily tied on his back. 

 

Tenzo put his forehead against the wall when he remembered Obito's loud cry when Kakashi came inside him, and the ANBU blissfully expression while his cock was inside his beautifully wrecked husband. 

Tenzo came on his hand and whispered ‘Hatake-san’. When his orgams passed he felt a little less dirty than before, as if fantasized about the husband of the man you're sleeping with was something good. Tenzo shook his head and stayed under the water analyzing what was happening to him. When Obito got kidnapped Tenzo felt equally relieved, guilty, anguished and lonely about it. He was glad that his biggest obstacle to Kakashi's heart was out of the way, but he felt guilty for how painful the experience was for Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and - to his surprise- himself. At the beginning he thought that the pain he felt was caused by seeing Kakashi suffer, but as the days passed he slowly understood that it was also a horrible void in his chest, one with Obito's shape.

 

Tenzo was also confused when three months ago he was in bed with Kakashi and he thought that the sex would be better if Obito was under him. It was a shocking revelation because Tenzo always thought he hated Obito. He brushed the thought as a dirty fantasy, but when it it came over and over again, he couldn't denied anymore that he felt something for Obito beside hate. And two days ago, he dreamed about finding Obito and kissed him, and for some strange reason there wasn't Kakashi. 

 

At the beginning Tenzo felt uncomfortable around Obito. He also used to think that Obito was too ugly, useless or dumb to have married his long lasting crush. When Kakashi and Tenzo become lovers, he thought he had the upper hand over Obito but he soon realized that Kakashi was softer and nicer with Obito. Tenzo felt jealous of the way Kakashi made love to Obito, how the always rough Hatake was most of the time careful to not hurt his husband. How different he was with Tenzo that was always fucked and he was treated like a whore. Tenzo hated that Obito didn't needed a safe word to stop Kakashi when he was too violent during sex, or how Kakashi was a eager to be between Obito's arms while he barely let Tenzo hug or touch him out of sex. 

Tenzo hated the way Kakashi behaves like a spoiled brat when he is with Obito, how possessive he can be when he thought someone was looking at his husband. Tenzo hates how sad and worry Kakashi was when Obito had his bad days, or how much he suffered because of the idiot Uchiha. 

 

But he also felt guilty, when he saw how much they loved each other. It was also painful see how dumb they were. Kakashi easily gets jealous of Iruka or Guy for sharing likes and dislikes with Obito, while Obito always gets jealous of how good Iruka. Yes, Obito was the dumber if them, because he worried about Iruka when he should worry about Tenzo. 

 

Tenzo shook his head and walked out of the shower, and while he dried himself and put on clothes, he continued with his autoanalysis. 

 

After Obito got kidnapped Tenzo realized that he always went to the Hatake’s house even if he had a free day watching over Obito, not only because the habit of it, but because he wanted to see Obito. He understood it the past few day when he walked into the house and he felt an unexpected pain in his chest, or when he realized the last the thought before sleep was Obito's whereabouts. Tenzo always thought that he liked to visit Obito in his house because it filled him with a sick pleasure and pride. It was exciting be able to trick and laugh in silence at the Uchiha and even funnier that Obito saw Tenzo as his friend while he secretly slept with Obito's husband. But in some moment, Tenzo didn't even know when happened, he found himself liking Obito and missing him. It was now pain obvious when Tenzo looked for a man in an empty house full of ANBUs hiding in each corner. 

 

Before Tenzo realized he liked Obito, he always used to go to the Hatake’s house after Kakashi was in his bed. He did it at the beginning only to confirm that Kakashi slept with him first. But when Obito was the first option and he was the second, Tenzo pay a ‘friendly visit’ to Obito with the intention to know which was Kakashi's problems. Kakashi slept with Tenzo when he had problems - he knew it- but Kakashi never talked about them. With the pass of the time, those ‘friendly’ visits became just that, and Tenzo realized that Obito was actually a nice guy. After a while he understood why Kakashi married Obito. It wasn't only their personal history, Kakashi trying to help his ex-teammate or Obito's legs and long hair - which Kakashi loved,- but Obito's ability to see the good side of life after all the horrible things that happened to him and his incredible ability to ask the right questions. 

 

Obito was most of the time complaining about everything, and Tenzo hated it until he realized that Obito complained because he liked to do it. But when Obito really disliked his situation, which he was painfully aware of it - contrary to what Tenzo used to think- it coincided with his ‘bad days’. It was so obvious that it was almost painful that Kakashi couldn't see that what Obito needed wasn't pill but talk from heart to heart. Sometimes, when Tenzo was the first to realize that Obito was having a bad day, they had a cup of tea on the bed and Obito's complained about his life. Each complain was make like it was a little secret that only Tenzo could hear. Tenzo didn't know how he did it, but Obito's confession always occurred when there wasn't anyone but them.

 

Obito confessed him about the real reason behind he adopted Naruto. It wasn't only because the blond reminded him about his old self-, which Kakashi told Tenzo, - but because Naruto was an Uzumaki and he had a soft spot for Uzumakis. He loved Kushina Uzumaki liked an older sister, he met two Uzumakis while he was experimented, one of them was shy and nice while the other was always tired. The three Uzumakis that he met died and when he knew how lonely and Naruto was, he couldn't ignore him as Kakashi and other adults did. Obito knew it was strange but when he took care of Naruto he like he was doing something for those Uzumaki that he met in his life. 

Other times Obito told him about how discouraged he felt about be a househusband while Kakashi lived their dream or how sad he felt each time he saw Sasuke. It shocked Tenzo how Obito rarely cried for important things and instead he always cried about the stupidest reasons on Tenzo’s chest.

 

It also surprised Tenzo that Obito was always the first - or probably the only one- to notice when he had a bad day. Sometimes Tenzo felt like thrash for different reasons, sometimes he felt used by Kakashi and other times he felt used by the system, but when he visited the Hatake’s house and the Uchiha laid eyes on him, Obito smiled. It didn't mattered if he stepped over Obito's precious garden, Obito would smile for him with sad eyes and invite him over. Obito would serve him a hot cup of his favorite tea and ask him about what was happening, then Obito would carefully heard him and said the right words to made him feel better. 

 

Tenzo also liked to visit Obito because he took great pleasure in step over Obito's precious flowers and plants. He knew how much effort and work Obito put in his garden, and Tenzo always enjoyed seeing Obito's distress each time his plans were ‘accidently’ stepped on - specially when there was a competition around the corner and Obito looked like he was about to cry-. How he knew about the gardening competitions? Well, that was because Tenzo also formed part of Obito's stupid gardening club -even if he wasn't interested in plants at all.- When they were in their three people club, - because Naruto joined in one point- he never understood a single word Obito or Naruto said and most of the time he passed the reunions eating snacks while watching Obito. Tenzo originally joined the club as an excuse to come close to Obito - and watch his objective- but it slowly became a ‘Mokuton users club’ and ‘crazy man experiments support group’. They were only a gardening club when Naruto came to their reunions. 

 

If Obito and Tenzo talked about be experiments it was because Kakashi mentioned it in an occasion after one of Obito's bad days. Since then Obito talked about it in their silly club’s reunions. At the beginning Tenzo didn't want to talk about, but Obito didn't forced him and instead Obito told him about his gruesome experience as a experiment. After half year Tenzo finally opened his heart. He did inside the special barrier he always made for Obito when they talked about sensitive things, there were things other ANBUs but him should hear about Obito. Tenzo didn't even remember what he talked about it, but what he can remember was Obito's wide eyes over him and the man making him questions. Then there was pity in Obito's eyes, probably the same pity Tenzo always showed to Obito, but it was also something warm in them. He also can remember Obito hug him like anyone tried before, and told him, “Yes, I understood. It's painful to be alive sometimes.”

 

In that moment Tenzo felt like crying, because he rarely talked about it, but when he did most of the people changed the topic while others didn't say anything. Only Kakashi and Obito touched him when they knew about his pain. Kakashi kissed him, while Obito engulfed him in his arms. 

 

After that, Obito confessed him that he also had Hashirama’s cells in his body. Tenzo didn't reported it to Danzo or the elders, instead he offered Obito to teach him how to use his Mokuton. Obito shook his head and said he doubt he had the Mokuton, while Tenzo was sure it was there. He felt it under Obito's skin each time they touched, and he had see it when Obito's unknowingly use it on his plants to make them grow healthier. Tenzo remember an occasion in which they were alone in the house, ANBU free because Tenzo commanded his subordinates to let him alone with Obito. They were training Obito’s Mokuton by trying to make longer a flower’s stem. Tenzo was bad at using his Mokuton over organic things, while Obito seemed only able to alter plants. Obito and him were too concentrated trying to make the flower grow a few centimeters that he held Obito's hands between his, while applying a little of his Chakra to the flower through Obito’s hand. They never noticed how close they bodies were, until Tenzo could feel Obito's heartbeat against his chest that touched Obito's back. He could feel Obito's hair ticking his nose and smelled Obito's aroma - which was a mixture of the sweetness of the Dangos, the wood characteristic of any mokuton user and a touch of gunpowder.- He felt his Chakra under Obito's skin, an for a brief moment he felt a deep connection with him, he didn't know when his left hand left Obito's one and he caught the Uchiha’s chin. He pulled Obito's head upward, and when the confused eyes of the man landed over him, Tenzo kissed him. It was a soft and innocent kiss, without any trace of lust in it. Obito's eyes were wide open while his cheeks were red, and Tenzo also could heard the gears in Obito's head slowly moving. Obito was a lot of things but he wasn't the brightest man. Tenzo which was a little impatient and felt brave, kissed him again and trapped him between his arms. Obito didn't responded and Tenzo felt Obito struggling between his arms, and he liked it. He had seen Obito struggle so many times in Kakashi's arms to know that Obito is too weak to escape from his embrace or too nice make anything to hurt his attacker. When they came apart Obito asked him still a little baffled, “I thought you didn't like me,” and Tenzo laughed because he thought it was the stupidest thing Obito could ask. When he tried to kiss Obito again, the Uchiha turned his head and Tenzo kissed instead his cheek. He laughed then and tried to kiss Obito's neck, but Obito covered his lips with a hand and pushed him away. When Tenzo looked back at Obito, there was red eyes glaring at him.

 

“Wh…” Tenzo tried to talk, but Obito interrupted him. 

 

“-Sorry. I know we are Mokuton friends and everything, but I'm not going to cheat on my husband.” Obito said seriously. 

 

“He cheats on you,” Tenzo replied sure that Obito would surrender if he said so. 

 

“Yes, I know,” Obito said and Tenzo widened his eyes. For a moment the ANBU couldn't breath. “But only because he cheats on me, it doesn't mean I will be unfaithful to him.” They looked each other in the eyes, their bodies painfully near each other and Tenzo couldn't touch Obito. Tenzo gulped and he realized he wasn't brave enough to admit he was Kakashi's lover. Even if Obito knew that Kakashi cheated on him, he doubted he knew that Tenzo was the lover, otherwise they wouldn't be as close as they were. 

 

“H-how…” Tenzo tried to talk, and stepped back. 

 

“How I know?” Obito smiled sadly and looked at Tenzo with knowing eyes. “I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am,” Obito lowered his eyes and Tenzo hated himself. Tenzo tried to talk, but he was interrumpe by Obito once again. “I assume it's my fault, I told him he could cheat on me and have children with a woman,” Obito rose his face and his eyes were wet, “but I never thought about the possibility of him cheating on me with other men.” A tear fell Obito's eyes and Tenzo felt like trash because he still wanted to kiss him, and he still wanted to sleep with Kakashi. 

 

“Forgive me,” Tenzo said and he ran away. It wasn't manly but it was the wiser thing to do. 

 

When Tenzo when back three hours layers, Kakashi was in the kitchen drinking coffee - looking miserable,- Sasuke and Naruto were reading some scrolls in the kitchen table with serious faces. No one needed to tell him that Obito was in bed and he provoked him a ‘bad day’. Tenzo closed his eyes and felt like trash. When Kakashi’s sad and tired eye landed over him, Tenzo knew that Obito kept their kiss as a secret. Otherwise the always present lust in Kakashi’s eye wouldn't be there, under the sadness, and instead he there would be hate in it. Tenzo doubt Kakashi wasn't a man willing to share his husband with anyone. Later that night, when Obito and the boys were sleep, Kakashi came to his house. He didn't say what happened - as always- and when Tenzo asked what happened he tried to kiss him, but that day Tenzo couldn't be with Kakashi and he went away. He had hurt Obito enough for one day. When Kakashi realized he wasn't going to get anything from Tenzo, he ran back to his husband. 

 

Tenzo finished putting his clothes on and realized he was angry with Kakashi and he didn't wanted to see him. He also recognized that he wasn't ready to go out of the hotel room yet. He wasn't ready to be back to be the strict and formal ANBU he normally is. He walked towards collar with the bell and pick it up, he walked back to the bed and sat on it. He rose the collar to his eyes level and hit the bell, making it giggles, He knew Obito used the collar in the couple's third anniversary. Their third anniversary was something magic or Tenzo could guess it by the way Kakashi's eyes shined and Obito's face got red each time someone asked about it.

Tenzo gulped loudly at the idea of Obito on his lap with the ‘cat’ outfit. Tenzo asked himself if someday Kakashi would invite Obito to their beds. Tenzo shook his head, he shouldn't think about it! If he was going to have wet dreams with Obito he should do it without Kakashi in the picture. Tenzo bite his lower lip and mover the collar in his hand, then he closed his eyes and imagined that he and Obito did something remotely similar to what he did with Kakashi. Obviously it would be nicer and more amorous, if possible Obito would on control and topping him even if Obito had his dick inside Obito. 

 

Tenzo laid on his back over his bed and imagined a Obito with the collar around the scarred neck. The Uchiha would have his long hair down, his face wouldn't be red and sweating. He wouldn't use the cat hairband on his head because both of them thinks it's stupid. Because Obito is over conscious if his scarred body, Tenzo would ask him to wear the black and red lingerie Kakashi brought for Tenzo. Obito's beautifully, lean and well shaped body would look beautiful with the almost transparent and short red babydoll, which would only cover the Obito's truck, leaving half of Obito's uncovered, there would be a blank garter belt and dark stockings. 

Obito would ride his cock while the room is filled with Obito's loud moans and the giggles of the bell Obito and… 

 

Tenzo opened his eyes and slapped himself five times, then he slapped himself again and again until he stopped thinking about Obito in that way. Tenzo stood up and shook his head comically. He couldn't, hr shouldn't think about Obito in that way! Obito was a married man which was faithful to his husband, and over everything Obito was kidnapped by an unknown enemy! 

If Tenzo needed to think on him it should be only to think a way to find him and brought him home safe! Tenzo covered his face and felt like shit. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obito's knows Tenzo is sleeping with Kakashi, Kakashi love Obito but he is a sex addict and likes Tenzo, Tenzo is confused... 
> 
> Please don't hate Kakashi, i didn't intent to to do him a bad guy. I only like Kakashi x Tenzo, and Tenzo x Obito. Is Blackkat fault!


	6. I'm sorry Kakashi

Obito sighed and looked at the ceiling. He hated to be Orochimaru’s prisoner. It wasn't only that the man ‘Theoretically’ could do anything he wanted to Obito, the thing was that be trapped in a cell without anything to do gave Obito a lot of time to think. And in moments like this Obito's intelligence and wild imagination was an enemy more than an ally. The previous days Obito focused in form and discard hypothesis about why Orochimaru kidnapped him. What Orochimaru wanted from him was still a mystery, but Obito had some clues about it. Obito was also careful about do not reveal his Kamui or any other technique that could give away his identity as ‘Madara.’ And those were the ‘good’ things to think about, but since Orochimaru harassed Obito and accidentally made him remember those blocked memories of Madara. Obito had been remembering be sexually abused by Madara, and has been crying for almost three days. Obito hadn't cry that much since the day Rin died. 

 

Why Madara couldn't keep the pure and wise parental figure Obito though he was? Why Madara did ‘that’ to him’? The only thing Obito was sure was that someone messed with his head and Obito had difficulty discerning what was real and what wasn't. His head was full of pairs of memories about Madara, in each pair there was a memory of Madara behaving like a father or a tutor while in others their relationship was closer to lovers. 

 

It was painful for Obito, who used to see the old man like a father, or more exactly Madara used to be the closest things Obito had of a father in his life. - If some of the memories in his head were true-. Of course, Obito met his real father! But he was too young when his father died to properly remember him. When Obito was young he some days felt like his father was nothing more that a tale his grandmother invented for him. But Madara, he was real! Madara was someone Obito had remembered touch, hug, kissed, heard and talked to. Even if those kisses and hugs weren't as innocent as they should - as some of his new memories revealed,- Obito still held more memories of Madara than his own father. The old man taught Obito everything he needed to be a great Shinobi - the great Shinobi Obito always knew he could be, but none else did- he taught Obito things that Minato never had the time or patient to teach him. 

 

Obito briefly remembered the first time Madara kissed him. Obito was training while Madara watched him quietly on his throne. Madara was a hard teacher, hard to please and cruel, but he was also nice when Obito did what he was supposed to do. During all his life Obito failed to perform in a way or another the great fire ball jutsu. Obito was capable to do it but even an outsider like Kakashi could perform the jutsu better than him, but that changed when Madara trained him. There were some basic things that parents should teach their sons, thing which were taught at home and perfected in the academy. But Obito, who didn't have parents and his grandmother was a civilian woman, never learned the basics of Chakra control. He always was in disadvantage for not knowing what other children in his clan did. Only Madara noted it - he was the only one who watched over Obito with enough interest to notice it -and Madara patiently taught Obito the basics any child must know. When Obito finally learned the basics - after long afternoons filled with screams- Obito got better in molding Chakra, but he didn't reach the level Madara wanted from him. And the day Obito finally did a great ball of fire which burned the stinky air or the cave they were in and it was almost five meters of diameter. Obito was so happy he ran towards Madara and threw himself to the old man's lap. He looked at Madara with shining eyes, with the eyes of a child who looks at his father asking him to be pampered after he did something good. Madara had a tiny small on his lips but he didn't pet Obito's head as the boy wanted. Obito pouted when Madara pushed him away, then the man scolded him for be excited and wanting to be rewarded for doing what it was expected from him. Obito whimpered and nodded before stood up, and when he was walking away Madara stopped him by taking his wrist and pulled him towards the throne. When Obito fell over the man's lap, Madara's warm and wet lips touched his forehead. Obito face got red and when he rose his eye, Madara looked at him with a warm expression. - That was like Obito remembered until a week ago, before his memories of he and Madara having sex came back. - But the real memory was that Madara lowered his head and kissed Obito on the lips, when Obito didn't move away Madara sneaked his hands to Obito's hips and kissed again the surprised boy.

 

Obito rested over the soft futon and covered himself with the blankets. He closed finally his eyes, which have been looking for hours at the door or the ceiling, and turned his back towards the door and cuddled against the wall. With a thoughtful expression he brushed the cold and inhumanly white fingers from his right hand against his lips. 

 

Obito remembered the old man each day of his life, it was like Madara was always in his head. Obito remembered Madara when he saw his prosthetic limbs, each time he was in his garden working or when he used a fire jutsu. Obito admitted to himself that even after all those gruesome memories of him and Madara having sex - which still makes him shiver-, Obito still felt something warm and nice for the old man. 

 

When Obito went back to Konoha and he didn't remember the ‘things’ Madara did to him, Obito sometimes sat on the kitchen counter alone and wished Madara was having breakfast with him.Sometimes when Obito was having fun with his family he thought, ‘fuck! Old man! Why aren't you here!’, and some months ago, Obito even though that Madara would be a great grandfather for Sasuke. He imagined that Madara and the grumpy teenager would have a nice and close relationship, Madara would teach Sasuke what the teenager wanted and Madara would be ten times a better role model than Kakashi. Obito dreamed that Madara and Sasuke had the same confidence Obito and his grandma ones had. 

Obito chuckle and shook his head. If Madara was alive he would have never approved that Obito stayed in Konoha or he married Kakashi because… - Obito winced and remembered himself hungrily liking Madara's soft and wrinkled penis-. Obito sat up and covered his mouth, breathing with difficulty. He felt sick after remember Madara's smell, it was the odor of a sick elder which pissed on himself. Obito’s cheeks heated and opened his teary eyes, then he pressed his head against the futon and breathed slowly, trying to no threw up. 

 

“Fuck! Old man!,” Obito cried. Fat tears falling for his eyes. “Why?” he asked himself and cried hysterically again. It was incredible painful to lost his parental figure, but even more painful lost it and found out he abused you. 

 

Because Obito was such a crying mess that it was possible that Minato-sensei and the Ice-bastard got sick of him and left him alone. Maybe Minato realized Obito needed a little of space to handle privately those gruesome memories, or maybe Orochimaru knew what boredom made to him. Was this insoportable isolation a punishment for the sanin? Or it was a sweet concession from his part? 

 

‘Or maybe Orochimaru and the Hokages are out!’

 

Obito sat up and looked at the door. Should he take the risk and go out of the cell? Obito looked at the door and caressed his chin. Went out and investigate Orochimaru’s lair would be a good way to get his mind away from Madara and get rid of the images of Madara's old body pounding into him. Obito shivered and embraced himself at the image he evoked by accident. Obito lowered his face and pathetically whimpered. 

 

If Madara would have been younger and he haven't died, would Madara keep having sex with him? 

 

‘It could be…’

 

Obito shook his head, that would be the worst possible outcome. Did that means that if Obito revived Madara, the old man will try to rape him? 

 

‘You are overthinking, Madara wasn't like that!’

 

Obito caressed again his lips, he needed something to touch. Otherwise he would feel the wrinkled and dry lips of Madara against his own, and the sticky old man’s breath. It was disgusting!

 

‘God! Stop! Think about something else and compose yourself!’

 

Obito closed his eyes and breath slowly, yes, he should compose himself. But it was impossible for Obito to think about something than wasn't Madara. 

 

‘Um, Obito, think about this instead: Madara was a good sensei.’

 

Yes, yes. It was right, Madara was the best sensei Obito had. Even if Obito's feelings for Madara were complex and difficult to understand, it didn't change the fact that Madara was a good sensei. He cried so much for Madara because he adored the man, Obito respected Madara like a father, a teacher. Obito respected Madara more than he respected the first Hokage or Minato-sensei. Even if Madara wasn't a perfect man and he did a lot of mistakes in his life, he was still the only man who was able to see something inside Obito. Madara looked at Obito like he was someone, like his life mattered to him, and only Madara was able to shape a useless kid, as Obito used to be, into what he was now...

 

‘-Yeah! An awesome killing machine.’

 

“Yes, an awesome killing machine,” Obito nodded with a pained smile. If Obito should use a word to describe what he felt most of the time for Madara was gratefulness. Because Madara was so many things for Obito, it hurt him so deeply be used like a whore by the man he admired so much. 

 

‘Madara may have been a pervert, but he helped us to reach a power we only were able to dream about…’

 

Obito nodded and pressed his hands against his chest. In this brutal and unfair world full of pain the power was important. Obito sometimes dreamed about what his life could have been like if he hasn't been saved by Zetsu and Madara. Sometimes his dreams gave him a happy ending, in which Rin and him were married -but Kakashi was their lover- and he was the Hokage. In other dreams Obito was together with Rin and he was a policeman. But when he stopped dreaming, and instead he thought about the facts and the most possible outcome, he found himself as an average policeman with average abilities which best friend married Kakashi, and Kakashi - as he used to- didn't give a fuck about him. And Kakashi, to Obito's disgrace, was Minato’s successor. Yeah! Obito's thoughts were going to the worst direction possible but that ‘future’ was also the most possible taking in account his old self abilities. Reality was never fair, specially if you didn't have power to back you up. In this flaw world people were rarely happy and be alive means be in pain. 

 

Obito brushed his lips again, and he imagined his left hand was Kakashi's hand, and Kakashi was at his side. Kakashi was the light in Obito's life. In the last days Obito cried and cursed Madara with all his heart. But, if Obito was true to himself, he probably would have been really sad in a reality in which Kakashi looked at him like he was trash, or in which Kakashi became the next Hokage instead of him. Obito could see himself forced to live in the shadow of his teammate and become something ugly, maybe not someone as hideous like Danzo but neither better. Obito closed his eyes and grimace, jealousy was a horrible thing. Thanks God! He understood that the Hokage was only a puppet of the corrupt system and they couldn't change anything. Only true power could change an flaw world like this. And as such, Obito would never do the same things Danzo does. But Obito also had the purpose of save Kakashi from fall in the tramp of be Hokage. 

 

No!, that wasn't the real reason why he didn't let Kakashi grow in the system.Obito bite his lower lips and realized he was a horrible person because he wanted Kakashi at his side, even if it meant Kakashi would never reach his full potential or happiness. Obito saw his white right hand and though again about Madara's sick plan, maybe in ‘that world’ Kakashi and Obito could be happily together. They would have everything they wanted and Kakashi would be able to be as happy as he should be. - Obito shook his head-. No, he didn't want to be trapped inside an illusion even if it was a flaw world. Obito was a selfish man capable to deny Kakashi's happiness in exchange to be able to stay at the man's side, but trap Kakashi into that illusion would denied all the hard work Kakashi has done to become a better human being. Kakashi wasn't perfect but he was trying to be better and that was enough for Obito. He once thought about leave Kakashi and go back to Akatsuki and follow Nagato’s plan instead of Madara's, after he discovered the relationship between Yamato and Kakashi. He thought that if he wasn't in Konoha Yamato and Kakashi could be happy together, but…

 

‘You are not going to give Kakashi to anyone.’

 

Obito nodded and bite his lower lip. 

 

‘Sorry, but I don't want to live without him.’

 

‘Um…’

 

‘I love him’

 

‘Then that's another good thing Madara did.’

 

Obito snapped his eyes open. Yes it was true. Obito needed to admit that even if Madara was a horrible man which wrecked Obito's life and tricked him to destroy everything and everyone he loved. Even if Madara destroyed Obito and rebuild him piece by piece by taking all the things Obito's younger self loved. Even with all those horrible things, Madara gave him power and Kakashi's love. 

 

‘Isn't funny than you won what Rin always wanted?’

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

‘You won Kakashi's heart!,’ The voice laughed in Obito's head. 

 

‘I never thought about that before…’

 

The voice in Obito's head laughed louder than before and he added. ‘I'm proud of you! You don't love Rin anymore as much as you used to love her!’

 

Obito snapped his eyes open. When Obito was controlling Yagura, he discovered Rin wasn't ‘killed’ by Kakashi and instead she used Kakashi to kill herself. It was probably the most heroic and painful suicide in Shinobi’s history and it made him hate the system even more and this flawed world. Then, some years later Obito and Tobi were able to join the dots and realized Madara was behind Rin’s suicide. And everything to give him his Kamui, because without it he would be as useless like the other Uchihas. At that moment Obito was so mad at Madara and his lies that he dropped Madara's original plan and filtered information so Konoha found the lab he was in. 

 

Obito's breath hitched when he realized than he was madder at Madara for raping him than for killing Rin. How it was… ? 

 

‘You love Kakashi more than you loved Rin, or you don't love Rin as much as you used to.’

 

Obito froze in his place. Did it was true? Did Obito's love for Kakashi was bigger than his love for Rin? 

 

‘Yes, you loved her with all your passion but what you felt for her was completely different to what you feel now for Kakashi.’

 

Obito gulped. 

 

‘Love, love’ the voice sang in his head, ‘what a complex thing! Kakashi didn't loved you back then, and Rin and Minato-sensei loved you less than they loved Kakashi. And Madara loved you more than they did.’

 

Obito's breath hitched. “What are you implying?”

 

The voice in Obito's head laughed at him. ‘She didn't loved you back. Do you ever heard anything about her hating Kakashi for killing her best friend? Do you heard anything about Minato hating Kakashi for kill his beloved student? The only one who cared about your dead was Kakashi! And the one who save your life was Madara. Only Madara and Kakashi loved you.’

 

Obito didn't move and desperately searched in his head for any story about Rin or Minato being angry at Kakashi, but he didn't find anything. Obito bite his lower lip and shook his head. 

 

‘See? Isn't it good that you have stopped suffering for a woman than never loved you back? You neither should feel regret for killing Minato! They didn't loved you, they chose Kakashi's life over yours. Besides, Minato should be grateful that you have been taking care of his son for years. You neither should feel regret for what you did to the Uchiha clan…’

 

Obito nodded absentmindedly. Yes, he was right, their clan never cared or looked at him until he had the sharingan.- Obito closed his eyes and felt regret when he thought about Izumi. - Izumi was one of his older cousin, he said he loved him and protected him until the last day of his life… 

 

‘If I remember correctly, Izumi used to be an ass. Just like Kakashi…’

 

Obito covered his eye. It was true, Izumi treated Obito like trash when they were kids. But it didn't changed the fact that Izumi treasured him like no one else did after Obito came back to Konoha. Izumi was nice with him, he helped him in any of his stupid or childish wimps. Izumi loved Obito that much that Obito never saw pity in Izumi’s black eyes, no like the rest of their clan which saw Obito like a poor boy with the bad luck to survive hell. Izumi loved Obito so much that he forgave Obito after he let Izumi stood and married Kakashi instead. Izumi loved Obito so much that when Shisui and Itachi slathered their clan, Izumi ran towards Obito's house instead of helping his coworker to fight Shisui. 

 

Obito grimaced and moved uncomfortable between the covers, tears already falling from his eyes. Obito remembered every tiny detail of what he was doing when Izumi tried to save him. 

 

Obito was cheerfully reading a manga and drinking tea on the sofa. It was a perfect day. The sky was blue, the birds sang, Kakashi was away of Konoha and his plan was perfectly executed by some of the most powerful and intelligent people in Konoha. Obito only needed to wait for Itachi and Shisui to finish killing their clan. It was needed Obito destroyed his clan, the sharingan was a powerful jutsu and the less people able to use it the best. Then, Obito felt someone coming and stood up, ready to fight. Obito had a Kunai at hand when a worry Izumi came inside his kitchen through the window. Obito lowered his hand and barely talked when his cousin dashed toward him without killing intentions and trapped him in a hug. Obito tensed between Izumi’s arm and his heart clenched, - he thought he wouldn't see Izumi again after talking with him the previous day-then the older man kissed him with a passion unknown. 

 

‘Ah! Izumi, he was hot and such a good Ninja! He was really powerful but his only defect was that he was too loyal to the clan to be useful…’

 

Obito let Izumi hug him and kiss him again and again while the normally quiet man thanked the Gods between kissed. Izumi kissed him a last time while his hands dared to grab Obito's ass, that time Izumi kissed him with such ardor Obito felt dizzy. When they came apart Obito's face was red and Izumi hastily pulled him towards the door. Obito was too shocked and confused to ask anything and meekly let himself be dragged. When they reached the door and Izumi was about to touch the doorknob, Izumi pushed Obito and he jumped back. The door was cut in two by a Katana in a single slash and Shisui came inside the house. The boy was covered in blood and his red eyes glared at the couple. Izumi covered Obito with his own body and took a battle stance. Izumi pleaded him to run away but Obito - which still couldn't believe his older cousin was risking his life to save him- stayed behind Izumi looking at the bizarre scene. 

The oldest Uchiha snarled while Shisui’s red eyes landed over Obito. Shisui greeted and smiled to Obito, who smiled back awkwardly, Izumi groaned and yelled Obito to go away. Obito finally came out of his daze and took some steps back, he pretended to escape but Shisui ran behind him and tried to cut him in half. Of course Izumi interfered… 

 

‘Izumi, Izumi, he used to be such a good element! It was a shame to kill him.’

 

Izumi not only was hard to kill or a strong genjutsu user, the bastard also knew how to use Izanagi and Izanami. Izumi negated Shisui’s killing blow with Izanagi and trapped Shisui in Izanami. Izumi won but he was badly hurt because Izumi risked himself protecting Obito. During the fight Obito was the target of most of Shisui’s attacks and because of that Izumi received more of the hits than. In one moment Izumi was so desperate to defend Obito that he trapped him between his arms. 

At the end of the fight Obito found himself between Izumi’s bloody arms and the older Uchiha kissed him again on the lips. It was a kiss full of pure love, then Izumi released him and asked him to go to Hokage. It was dangerous but Izumi couldn't move and he knew the only way Obito could survive was if he ran to the Hokage’s. Izumi knew that the village was behind this because no outside had help them, but Obito was closer to the Hokage than any other Uchiha and he wanted to believe that maybe the Hokage would protect Obito. 

 

Obito began to cry pitifully when he remembered Izumi’s soft lips over his and his pained expression when Obito stabbed him in the chest. Izumi cried but he never cursed Obito, no even once, he smiled to him and Obito stabbed him again and again between apologies until Izumi stopped to move, breath or smile. Obito told himself he killed Izumi for the benefit of their plan, for the benefit of the village or because he wanted to release Shisui. But it wasn't the truth, Izumi assassination wasn't anything other than an passionate assassination or maybe mercy. Izumi wouldn't survive with all those injuries or being blind, but if he did his life would be hard and Obito wouldn't love him back. 

As Obito feared and expected, Shisui wasn't released from the jutsu and Obito was forced to store Shisui in Kamui until the boy escaped from the jutsu himself. Then Obito burned part of Izumi’s body - to no see his pained expression-, then he put his orange mask with black flames on his face and changed his clothes, then Obito went outside and slaughtered his share of Uchihas. 

 

‘That was a fun night… ‘

 

 “Shut up,” Obito pleaded between tears.If Obito would have been an stronger genjutsu user, he would have given Izumi the same fantasy Itachi gave to the Izumi he liked. Obito would have given Izumi a happy illusion of what their life would have been like if they had married. But Izumi was too strong, and even if he was blind or he lost his sharingan Obito was scared of be trapped in the illusion with Izumi. 

 

‘It was a real shame we lost Izumi’s eyes…’

 

Obito closed his eyes and cried for Izumi. He sometimes missed him, just as he sometimes missed Kushina, Rin and Minato and all those good people he was forced to kill in name of Akatsuki and Madara's plan. 

 

‘It was what we needed to do, there was nothing he could do to avoid it… ‘

 

“Shut up!,” Obito yelled and his wet eye looked towards the door. At the moment there wasn't anything he wanted more than escape and hide from his sins between Kakashi's arms. He wanted to pretend to be a poor victim instead of a villainous. 

 

‘No, No! We can't! If we go out of this room it would be because we are investigating Orochimaru's lair!’

 

Yes, it was true. They needed to discover what Orochimaru was after. 

 

‘Breath, breath! Lay down!’

 

Obito lowered his head and rested it on the pillow. “Kakashi,” Obito whispered. He was scared, did he would be able to kill Kakashi if his husband interfered in his plans? He… 

 

‘Madara! Think about Madara! Isn't Madara the one which gave us Kakashi? ‘

 

Obito's thoughts went back to old and filthy Madara. Obito wanted to hate him, but he couldn't. The old man gave him everything he always wanted - but he didn't know it.- Madara gave him the power and the intelligence to shape the world, to be a big wolf in a world full of wolves and lambs. But he also gave him Kakashi.

If Madara hadn't forced Kakashi to kill Rin - to woke up his mangekyou- Kakashi would have never stopped to be an asshole. Kakashi would not give a shit about human’s life like he does now and Kakashi would have become Minato’s Danzo. If Kakashi wasn't broken, he would have never tried to change his ways, and they would have never fallen in love with each other. Kakashi’s and Obito's paths would have never crossed and they would have never had fall in love with each other. And without Kakashi's love, Obito wouldn't be Obito anymore but ‘Madara’, and he didn't know what his life would be. 

 

‘Oh! Don't think that! Being Madara wasn't that bad!’

 

Then Obito remembered what Hashirama told him and he touched his face with his callous hands. The first and second Hokages told him that he was almost identical to Madara. - For some reason Madara never mentioned it.- Obito bite his lower lips. Did he was also a horrible human being? 

 

‘ Madara wasn't that bad. Just like you, he is only a victim of this flawed world.’

 

Then Obito remembered Madara's tale about Konoha foundation. Madara wasn't a bad man, life made him that way, he was only a poor victim

 Obito shook his head. 

 

‘What are saying? Of course, Madara was a bad guy! Do you forget he put his dick inside our asshole?’

 

‘No, we don't, but Madara can be perfect in this flawed world. If Madara was like that it was because the world made him that way! ‘

 

Obito closed his eyes. Even if he wanted to hate Madara for what he did to him - for rape him, for killing Rin, for convince him that the infinite tsukuyomi was their best option- Obito couldn't find in himself to hate Madara. It was probably that Madara wrecked his mind so much that Obito found always something good about Madara's evil plans or an excuse for him. Madara suffered so much when he was a kid.. Or maybe, Obito recognized that he wasn't anything better than Madara. He happily destroyed Nagato and Konan’s life, he made Kirigakure hell, he killed his own clan and Naruto's family. 

 

‘I think we are better than Madara.’ 

 

Obito turned and laid his eye on the door. Did he was worse or better than Madara? 

 

‘We are better than Madara.’

 

‘I don't think so… ‘

 

‘We are better than Madara.’ 

 

Obito sat up violently and kicked the blankets. 

 

‘What if I don't try to escape or fight against Orochimaru’s advances because I think I deserve it?’

 

‘You don't deserve it and we are better than Madara.’

 

‘What if I deserve to be molested by the Orochimaru as a punishment for all my sins. What if….’

 

“We are better than Madara!,” Obito yelled with a pincher but darker voice, stood up and punched the wall with all his strength. They winced after heard a soft crunch and their eyes wetted for the pain in their hand. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Obito sat back over the futon and nursed his pained hand. “Why did you do that? Are you stupid?”

 

‘We needed a change of topic!’

 

“You broke our faking hand!,” Obito groaned. 

 

‘It will go back to normal if we apply a little of Chakra.’

 

‘You are leaving me with all the pain! You bastard!’ 

 

“Oe, ow!” Obito cried, his voice pitcher than before. “You are mean with Tobi, little brother!”

 

‘Shut up, and don't call me little brother!’

 

“But you are my little brother,” Tobi giggled and applied Chakra in his hand until the pain passed. 

 

… 

… 

 

“Little brother is really cute when he try to ignore me,” Tobi giggled. 

 

“Oh, shut up!” Obito groaned, his face red. 

 

‘You are really cute!’

 

Obito stood up and broke the nearest chair with a kick. Tobi always calmed and stopped being annoying when Obito broke something.

 

‘Yes, yes! A little of chaos is good for the heart.’

 

“A little of chaos is good for the heart…” Obito repeated with a smile and broke the table. Yes, Tobi was right, Obito felt calmer each time he broke something. 

 

===========================

 

When the need to break things ended, Obito was so tired that he finally closed his eyes and slept. When Obito reopened his eyes, he was laying over his side and watching the door. Obito looked around confused, everything was still broken. 

 

‘That's because nobody has come to check over us,’ Tobi happily commented. 

“Um…” Obito said, and rubbed his uncovered eye with the back of his hand. “How long I was out?”

 

‘A few hours. But don't worry, Tobi watched over everything!’

 

“Um, that's sound like you did some things on your own,” Obito stretched on the futon and yawned. He felt rested even if his body hurt, which meant Tobi took over their body while Obito was sleeping. 

 

‘You were fragile and Tobi wanted to save you some gruesome details.’

 

Obito tensed. Surely Tobi discovered Orochimaru’s humans experiments, more specifically experiments on children. Those were the only ‘gruesome details’ Tobi never let Obito to handle. 

 

‘Yes, there's a lot of children here,’ Tobi admitted with annoyance. 

 

 “And what about that Uzumaki?” Obito asked serious. “Is she fine?”

 

‘Yes, she is fine but she is also an experiment.’

 

Obito closed his eyes and tensed again. 

 

‘But she is different,’ Tobi said and Obito opened his eyes. ‘She hasn't suffered as much as other children, she is intelligent and she likes Orochimaru.’

 

Obito smirked and closed his eyes. If she liked Orochimaru it must be because he wasn't mean with her as he was with another experiments. Maybe Obito should stole that girl. If Orochimaru was anything like Madara, he surely found potential in her. Obito only wished Orochimaru wasn't interested im her in the same way Madara was on him.

 

‘We should stole her, don't you think Tobi?’

 

‘Tobi thinks is a good idea.’

 

Obito crossed his arms and nodded proudly. 

 

‘Then we must…’

 

‘Obito, it's better if you don't see some things.’ Tobi said with a deeper voice and Obito knew there was something darker out there. ‘Also, I found some annoying sensor under Orochimaru’s command. I'm sure that sensor would be able to detect if we are lying. So it's better for you to no know anything.’

 

Obito nodded slowly. ‘They are that good? ‘

 

‘Yes, they are that good!’ 

 

Obito groaned and rested his head over the pillow. Then he realized something. 

 

‘Did you make Shadow clones?’

 

‘Oh! You barely noticed it now? Yes, I made some of them to scan Orochimaru’s base easily and faster. When I'm noticed the Hokages were out… ‘

 

“What! They are away?” Obito cried and sat up.

 

‘Shhh, little brother! There are guards behind the door!’

 

 “Oh, come one!” Obito laughed. He shouldn't yell but who cared. Obito knew no one was able to hear Tobi but himself. Surely those guards like Kakashi or those people in the hospital, they thought Obito talked to ‘himself’. Obito lowered his voice and covered part of his mouth to muffle his voice. “Tobi, do you know where they were?” Obito whispered. 

 

‘I don't know. I focused in checking Orochimaru’s lab and everything as fast as I could. As I told you, out there is a really strong sensor which followed me around all the time. And besides that girl following me with that white-haired guy with makeup, Orochimaru was in the base.’

 

Obito twisted his lips. He hoped Orochimaru was away to check on his own the base

 

‘It's better if you let the clones to do their job. While that sensor is around it will be almost impossible for us to go out. If we weren't inside a barrier which block sensor abilities that woman would have found out we were investigating.’

 

“That good she is?” Obito asked arching and eyebrow. 

 

‘Yes, she ignored out clones and instead she follow me!’

 

“She is better than the icy bastar,” Obito snapped his eyes open. 

 

‘‘She is much better than us! ’

 

‘What a headache!” Obito groaned and let himself fall over the futon. 

 

‘At least she is Akatsuki material! We should stole her too!’

 

Tobi darkly chuckle and shifted under the covers. “It's strange to no have pants,” Tobi admitted and caressed his naked legs, “but I kind of like it.’

 

‘Yeah, it's comfortable!’ 

 

“When we go back home, we should make a habit of it,” Tobi smiled. 

 

‘Yeah, we should.’

 

“Perfect!” Tobi yawned. “I'm going to sleep for a bit, please take care of us.”

 

‘Sure, sleep tight, tobi!’

 

When Tobi fell asleep, Obito took control over some shadow clones. Like Tobi, Obito also had his own plans. 

 

===========================

 

Sasori and Deidara were walking through the wood when a whirl formed before them. The men tensed and jumped back when a man with dark long hair, an orange mask, and a long green Kimono appeared before them. From the man’s shoulders hung Akatsuki’s robe, and one of his hands was covered by a dark glove. 

 

“Who are you?,” Deidara snarled and invoked various butterflies at his side. “And why did you have an Akatsuki’s robe?, I had never see you before!” Deidara yelled and pointed at the man. 

 

“Um, what are you talking about?,” the man said with a pinch voice while crooked his head and pressing a finger over where it should be his lips. “This robe is mine, isn't it Sasori-senpai.”

 

“How did you…?” Deidara asked shocked, with big white eyes. 

 

Sasori rose a hand and Deidara shut up. “Calm down, Deidara, there is only a man in Akatsuki with the strange quirk of calling any member of Akatsuki ‘Senpai’.” Sasori narrowed his eyes. “I thought you were dead, Tobi.”

 

The man with the orange mask laughed. “Oh! I'm so happy Sasori-senpai remembered my name,” Tobi put both hands on his cheeks and move his hips excited. The move made his Kimono slide and his left calf was visible, catching Deidara’s attention.  

 

“Tobi” Sasori growled, narrowing his eyes, “You traitor… ” Sasori took two scroll from his robes and invoked two puppets. 

 

“Wait, wait” Tobi said, desperately moving his hands in front of himself and took a step forward, showing more of his left leg. “I'm not a traitor!” 

 

“No one leave Akatsuki alive,” Sasori added, and moved two the puppets forward Tobi. 

 

“Please, hear me out! Sasori-senpai!,” Tobi fell to the ground and comically backend, letting the men look more of his leg - it was strange they only could see Toni's left leg-. “I'm not a traitor, if I'm not part of Akatsuki anymore is because Orochimaru…”

 

“Pathetic…,” Deidara groaned, even if Tobi’s leg was nice and beautiful, his owner was pathetic. 

 

“Orochimaru?,” Sasori asked, lowering his hands and retreating his puppets. “What does he have to do with you leaving Akatsuki?”

 

“Everything,” Tobi said, standing up slowly. The movement let Deidara see more of Tobi’s milky thigh. “He kidnapped me.”

 

Sasori and Deidara arched their eyebrows, before look to each other. 

 

“Did he wants to steal your body, too?” Deidara asked, remembering what Sasori told him about Orochimaru’s departure. 

 

“Eh! Something like that,” Tobi cried, shrinking his body and embrace himself like a shy girl. 

 

 “Are you telling me you had been Orochimaru’s hostage the last ten years?,” Sasori asked incredulous. His spy haven't informed him about anything like that. 

 

“Oh, no! I haven't been his hostage than long! I was in a long solo mission when he found me and kidnapped me.” Tobi explained with exaggerated moves. The lower part of his Kimono opened a bit more, showing more of his leg and almost letting visible Tobi’s right leg. This time it caught Sasori’s attention. The puppeteer remembered that Tobi’s entire body was always covered by cloth or bandage and when it wasn't, Kisame always made sure no one was able to see a single glimpse of his partner’s body. It was possible the man before him was a fuke and if he wasn't Tobi, he surely was one of Orochimaru’s tricks. If it wasn't because of Tobi’s visible leg, Sasori would have thought Orochimaru used Edo Tensei to revive Tobi. 

 

 

“How do I know you are saying the truth?” Sasori asked and motioned his puppets to round Tobi. 

 

“Oh, please, senpai. I would never lie about something like that!” Tobi said, watching nervously the puppets. 

 

“How I know you had been Orochimaru’s hostage?”

 

“Oh, I have a proof!,” Toni hastily added and searched in his Kimono. Around Tobi flew white and beautiful cray butterflies. “Ah ha!,” Tobi said and took a ring with the word ‘sky’ in it. 

 

“It's Orochimaru’s ring!,” Sasori said, widening his eyes. “How did you got it?”

 

“Oh, pretty easy!,” Tobi said, standing up and puffing his chest up and putting a hand on his hips. “I waited until he left me alone to stole it!”

 

“You stole his ring when he left you alone?,” Deidara asked confused. Tobi’s explanation did little sense. 

 

Sasori narrowed his eyes and looked again Tobi’s visible leg, it wasn't full of cracks like an Edo Tensei zombi would. Then the man before him was truly Tobi and he wasn't a zombie. “How do I know you aren't possessed by Orochimaru already?,” Sasori groaned and the puppets come closer to Obito with their weapons out, ready to shoot at the orange masked Ninja at any second. 

 

“Oh! Because he can't possess me,” Tobi answered sure of himself. 

 

“And what is that?,” Sasori asked. 

 

“Because he can't be between my legs and ‘possess’ me in ‘that’ way if he transfers his soul into my body,” Tobi said in a playful way, throwing the ring towards Sasori. The puppets around Tobi felt to the ground and the puppeteer could barely catch the ring, he was to choked by Tobi’s words. 

 

“When you say he is between…” Deidara stuttered, his face on fire. 

 

“Yes, Orochimaru kidnapped me to force me to be his lover,” Tobi said with a serious tone, looking back at Deidara. “I'm glad Orochimaru is a real gentleman, he could force himself over me, but he rather invite me to dinner before taking me to his bed.” Tobi covered his face while he shyly moved his hips. Deidara opened his mouth and blue eyes checked Tobi’s body. “I'm also glad he is too busy in his lab, otherwise it would be almost impossible for me to go out.” Tobi lowered his hands and hugged his hips. “I'm rarely alone, when he doesn't tie me, he took me to a cell and had Edo tensei Kages watching over me.” Tobi straightened his body and looked at Sasori, his entire demeanor changing to a serious one. “I'm lucky those zombies are too busy to watch over me a the time, other way I wouldn't be able move freely for a brief period of time. Some months ago I found Orochimaru’s ring, and after some effort I was able to weak the seal he did to nullify my Chakra, and the next time he left me alone and his zombies weren't watching me, I did this clone you are seeing,” Tobi rose and opened his arms. 

 

“You are a clone?,” Deidara gasped, while Sasori’s scanned the body before him. It didn't looked at all like a clone. 

 

“Yes, I'm.” Tobi nodded and his face turned towards Sasori’s. The puppet’s mouth was still wide open and the Canon inside it was visible. “It's my lucky you were near Orochimaru’s lair this time I use my clone to investigate the zone. Orochimaru is always moving around and I knew it was a question of time before I found someone who could help me.” Tobi covered his masked face with one of his hands. “Ow, this is really embarrassing,” then he rose his face from his hands, “If it was possible I would have rather Kisame was the one which found this clone,” Tobi straightened his body and looked at Deidara. Which was now checking Tobi’s figure unshamefully . “If you can, please contact Kisame…”

 

Before the clone could say anything else, it puffed away, letting behind the robe and the orange mask. 

 

Sasori close his mouth loudly, and the puppet inside it snarled. Deidara’s mouth was still wide open. When Sasori storage his puppets, he walked towards the cloth and mask. He pick them up and storage them in a scroll before walk away. 

 

“Hey, hey!” Deidara said, “where are you going? Don't tell me you are going to save him!”

 

“I'm going to report this to leader,” Sasori said. 

 

“What! Why?” Deidara asked.

 

Sasori looked back at Deidara, “Because he is Kisame’s previous partner, and even if he acts like an idiot, he is a strong guy.” Sasori looked forward. 

 

“Umm,” Deidara said, the butterflies went back to Deidara’s hand, and he walked behind Sasori. 

 

“He is really strong? Um”

 

“He beat by himself the three tails”

 

“Um… ”, Deidara said and then he added, “So, he is really cute?” 

 

Sasori looked back at Deidara and then he walked forward ignored his partner. 

 


	7. Thrash 3

Chapter five 

 

====

 

Tenzo was walking thru the forest with Kurenai and Asuma, their team was looking for any trace of Obito. Under normal circumstances Tenzo, as an ANBU taicho, he would watch with his ANBU team over Sasuke and stay back at the Hatake’s house while pretending to be a ‘good’ friend and help Kakashi with the house chores. But Tenzo couldn't be in the Hatake’s house anymore, no without Obito there. Kakashi was getting him crazy, Tenzo never though Kakashi would become some kind of sex addict when Obito wasn't around. Tenzo knew Kakashi blew off some steam with sex, but Tenzo was getting tired of be constantly abused by Kakashi, he wasn't against the bondage but his body couldn't handle this level of abuse. Tenzo also needed cute and vanilla sex like the one Kakashi did to Obito, or a minimum of after care but Kakashi was always quick to go. When Obito was in Konoha, Tenzo submitted to any of Kakashi’s dirty and dominating fantasies but he always stayed after sex and took care of him. But now, Kakashi almost treated him like a fuck sleeve, an object to fuck and throw away when you are done with it. Tenzo caressed his jaw, he was still pained after Kakashi raped his mouth some days ago. It was because of Kakashi's reckless behavior that Tenzo pleaded Asuma and Kurenai to let him join their team. Anko was supposed to go with them, but Tenzo convinced them and the Hokage that in case they found the edo tensei Hashirama, he would be more helpful than Anko thanks to his mokuton. They accepted, Anko also did it but she looked angry for some reason. The jounin team traveled to a region in which they would meet Jiraiya-sama and receive important information. It was a forest at the northern part of the country of fire, near the country of grass, at three days of travel from Konoha. 

 

During those days Tenzo tried again and again to convince himself that what he was doing was for Kakashi's sake, for their unhealthy relationship’s sake. But as the days passed by, Tenzo slowly began to accept that he was searching Obito for the mere and selfish reason than he cared about the husband of his lover. Tenzo sometimes felt like his head was to explode. He was still confused about what he felt about Obito. Was he in love with Obito?, did he wanted to have a sex with him as part of some twisted fantasy? Could it be that he was sick of Kakashi's shit and wanted take Obito to bed as some kind of vengeance? Or it was that he finally realized that his relationship with Kakashi needed a third member to be less toxic. Tenzo wanted Kakashi, Kakashi desired Tenzo but the man couldn't live without Obito. Or maybe, after years of watch over Obito and Kakashi wed life, Tenzo desired to be in Kakashi's place. To have a nice husband which love you with all his heart, two annoying brats that love you as an Uncle and respect you even if they try to hide it, and a nice student which look at you with profound admiration. And a loyal and funny friend like Gai. The people around Kakashi wasn't perfect but after Kakashi married Obito, he got a colorful life full of love and funny memories. Kakashi had so much and yet he couldn't see it. Maybe if Tenzo had Obito’s… 

 

“Tenzo,” Asuma called him and he turned his head at the couple's direction. 

“Yes, Sarutobi-san?”

 

“Did you saw something?,” Asuma asked, taking the cigarette from his lips. Tenzo blinked confused. “You stopped walking and you have been staring at the same direction for a long time.”

 

“Oh! No, is nothing!” Tenzo hastily said, moving his hands before him in denial. Tenzo felt ashamed of himself, an ANBU like him shouldn't get distracted like that in a mission. He didn't even know when he stopped walking or stared to the place he was looking at, he was so lost in his thoughts that barely registered where they were. 

 

 

“Are you sure?,” Kurenai asked, narrowing her red eyes. 

 

 

“Yes, I'm…” - Tenzo stopped talking when he felt something and his eyes went back to the spot he was looking at. Even if he wanted to look back at his teammates he couldn't stop staring at that spot. Now that he thought about it, since they arrived to this forest he Tenzo had felt something ‘familiar’ lurking around them. It was something he could feel under his skin and it made him think of Obito…

 

Tenzo gulped. What he felt almost felt like Obito's Mokuton but it was darker and nastier. 

 

“Tenzo,” Asuma called. 

 

“Are sure there's nothing?”, Kurenai asked. “You are looking again in that direction.”

 

“Do I?!” Tenzo asked distracted. 

 

“Yes, you do,” Asuma said serious, laying a hand on Tenzo’s shoulder. “Do you see something suspicious?”, Asume looked to his left, at the same place Tenzo was looking at. 

 

“I don't know,” Tenzo finally admitted, “there is something in that direction that I can't stop looking at it. It's like something is luring me.”

 

Kurenai and Asuma looked to each other, worried with furrowed eyebrows. 

 

“It could be a trap,” Kurenai said. 

 

“Or a clue,” Asuma said. “I think it's better we meet with Jiraiya before we investigate in that direction…”

 

“-Tenzo!”

 

Tenzo, Kurenai and Asuma tensed at the sound of the known voice coming from the spot they were looking at. From the tall bushes came out a dirty and messy Obito wearing a green and long Kimono. He was barefoot, his feet and clothes covered in mud, Obito's face was dirty and his hair was disheveled. 

 

“Obito!”, Tenzo said, tears of happiness almost shedding from his eyes. He stepped forwards, hands reaching in Obito's direction when a strong hand stopped him. Behind Tenzo, Asuma was glaring at Obito while Kurenai took a battle stance near them. 

 

“He must be a fluke!”, Kurenai growled. She couldn't believe a weak househusband and rusty Ninja which haven't took a mission in years would be able to escape from three edo tensei hokages. 

 

Tenzo stayed still looking at Obito with disbelief, his jaw tensed and balled fist. He felt Obito's mokuton in that man. Tenzo wanted to believe in the man before him even if his logic told him it was impossible. 

 

“Who are you?”, Asuma narrowed his eyes. 

 

“It's me, Obito!” the man said, raising both hands. His right hand and wrist was unnatural white, just like Obito's hand. “Believe me, it's me!” Obito pleaded. 

 

“How do we know it's you?”, Kurenai asked, stepping forwards.

 

Obito smirked, “Asuma and you have been in love for years and are dating in secret since a while, but you two keep hiding it for some reason. And you think the problem is that Asuma didn't have the balls to properly call you his girlfriend”. Asuma’s and Kurenai’s eyes were wide open and their faces red. Her face was a mix of emotions like shame, indignation and betrayal. She was drunk when she confessed that to Obito. 

 

“It's you!”, Kurenai whispered, taking a hand to cover her mouth. Asuma lowered his hands and looked with a dumful expression at the Uchiha. 

 

Obito’s smile widened and took two steps forwards his friends, “And Tenzo, you…”

Before Obito could said anything more, Tenzo caught him in an unexpected hug and kissed him with a burning passion. One of Tenzo’s hands grabbed Obito's ass and the other one held Obito's nape. Obito yelped against Tenzo’s lips, and a tongue slide inside his mouth. Asuma and Kurenai’s eyes gasped surpassed at what they were looking at. 

 

Obito placed both hands on Tenzo’s chest and pushed him away. “What? What the hell are you doing?”, Obito cried, face and ears red. “I told…”

 

Before Obito could say anything more, Tenzo kissed him again with desperation, Tenzo kissed his mouth or any part of Obito's body at lips reach. “Tenzo…stop! I… need… to...tell you… Oro…” Obito tried to talk but Tenzo couldn't stop kissing him, he needed to touch Obito. The brunet pushed Obito against a tree and when the Uchiha’s body hit the truck, it disappeared and Tenzo hit his mouth against the tree’s bark. Tenzo groaned and rubbed his face. 

 

“Not only you dare to sleep with Kakashi, but you are after Obito too.” Kurenai snarled, her face furrowed in indignation. She knew about Kakashi's and Tenzo’s affair but kept silence about it for Obito's sake, who would think Tenzo would be behind Obito too? Tenzo winced and looked ashamed, he couldn't believe someone knew about him and Kakashi, both of them were always careful. Tenzo looked at his hands, he neither could believe he had Obito in his arms and he disappeared. 

 

“It was a shadow clone,” Asuma said behind Tenzo, “he must be near”. When the ANBU looked up, two pair of angry and disapproving eyes were over him. “If the clone was here, Obito must be somewhere near here,” Asuma said. He narrowed his eyes and threw his cigarette in Tenzo’s direction before walk towards the direction Jiraiya was waiting for them. Kurenai kicked a shocked Tenzo in the ribs and followed his boyfriend soon after. 

 

Tenzo lowered his eyes to his hands and closed it, then he stood up. “Wait,” he said and the couple stopped and looked back at him, “please, don't tell Kakashi.”

 

Kurenai balled her first, showing his teeth with a feral expression. Asuma lowered his face, shadowing his eyes. “Don't worry, we won't tell,” Asuma said. Kurenai snapped her head in Asuma’s direction and looked with disbelief at him.

 

“Wait? What are you…?” Asked Kurenai. 

 

“-I don't want to ruin my friend's marriage because of Kakashi's foolishness,” Asuma rose his eyes and looked at Kurenai’s red eyes. Then his eyes landed over Tenzo for a brief moment before they went back to Kurenai. “Obito has suffered to much, I think he deserve to believe that Kakashi love him. He needs something that is his and no one else, even if it is a lie.” Asuma looked away and kept walking, Kurenai glared at Tenzo before she followed Asuma. Tenzo furrowed his face in distress, he closed his eyes and breath deeply. Then again he felt like shit, it looked like the biggest problem in the Hatake marriage wasn't Obito's craziness or Kakashi's unfaithfulness, but Tenzo’s sole existence. 

 

Tenzo took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He should shove away his feelings and fulfill his duty, he must find Obito and take him back at home. Then they will talk about it. 

 

=======

 

Obito opened his eyes at stared at the door again. It had passed another day and he was alone. Obito tucked between the covers of the Futon and looked at the cell's door. No one had come to check on him. Without the zombie Hokage checking on him, Obito didn't have anything to distract himself besides making plans to escape, but when he got sick of planning he began to think about more personal and shitty things. Like, would be Kakashi worry for him? What Sasuke and Naruto were doing right now? Why Madara did him ‘that’? What Itachi and Kisame were doing? What Akatsuki was doing? What Konoha was doing? W… 

 

‘Would Kakashi and Tenzo having sex at this moment in your room?’

 

Obito shut open his eyes and shook his head violently. He groaned and covered his face with the covers. 

 

Oh God! He was sick of thinking! If he could turn off his brain for a time longer without his paranoia kicking at the tinies of sounds or Chakra in his little senses ratio, then he would be so happy. If Obito was weaker man he would had escaped already. After all, he was one of those hostages that could escape if they wanted but they don't do it. Some people would call it Stockholm syndrome, but Obito called it ‘unhealthy investigation’ process. He stayed with the intention to discover Orochimaru’s true intentions, but in the end he discovered some memories inside him - ugly memories- that he needed to remember and between the horrible images of Madara's wrinkled and flaccid cock was the knowledge that Madara put a mind control seal inside his heart. 

 

It was a tiny and dizzy memory. Obito was fourteen years old, he was naked and covered in human’s fluids. At his side was old Madara which looked more like a mummy than a man, the old man's long and bonely fingers caressing Obito's skin making the boy shiver. In that moment, Obito was stupid and he was pleased to share his bed with the Madara. Obito was happy to be alive, he was grateful with Madara for saving him, gave him back his two missing limbs. Madara also trained him and for the first time Obito believed he could be as strong as he always dreamed. Madara was a horrible man, indeed, but he was also someone which shared his dream with Obito and he gave the boy the skill and the abilities to make their dream real. Obito forgot his dream to be Hokage and instead he held Madara's dream as his. It wasn't mind control as ‘Tobi’ said it was, it was something nicer and beautiful. Obito didn't know - and he doesn't know- what was the name of what his younger self felt for Madara. Obito pressed himself against Madara and cuddle against the man bonely chest. Obito didn't care if he could feel Madara's ribs, he placed his soft face against the man's chest. 

 

Madara chuckled darkly and kissed his head. Then Madara talked about his plans and Obito heard quietly, he adored each of Madara's words like they were the words of God himself. Then, Madara made a pause and threatened him. Madara sometimes did it when the ugly beast of betray lurked inside the old man's head. Sharp and long fingernail pointed at the place in which Obito's heart was. Madara put his dry lips against Obito's ear and confessed that he put a seal in his heart. That way Obito would fulfill his part of the plan, and when the time came, he would stay ‘faithful’ and loyal to Madara. Back then, his stupid younger self believed Madara talked about love, when in reality he talked about the loyalty of a tool. 

 

‘Oh, I didn't knew that…’ Tobi said, sounding interestingly surprised. He didn't look like he was angry, like the seal didn't affected him. 

 

Obito closed his eyes and pressed a hand against his chest. He bite his lower lip. Obito's eyes wetted and he wished again be able to suppress his feelings. No only Madara used him like a whore but he also treated him like a tool. Obito whimpered. How different was he in comparison to the defective experiments? Why he and not another Uchiha? 

 

‘Shhh, Calm down, Tobi is here for you little brother.’

 

Obito opened his teary eyes and breath slowly, trying to take away the aching feeling in his chest. 

 

‘Shhh, don't think anymore about that asshole. Now Calm down…’

 

Obito nodded and tried to calm himself. 

 

‘Good! We can't lose the time crying for an asshole. What Kakashi would said if he looked at you?’

 

“He would try to conform me and when he fails he will sleep with me,” Obito said with a sad smile and cleaned his tears. 

 

‘I'm sure he will, he, he. But he will try to comfort you.’

 

Obito nodded with a dumb smile. 

 

‘Now, sleep! I must take advantage of this opportunity and go out to explore. We have to make sure Orochimaru’s plans are not going to interfere with Akatsuki’s plans or hurt your family.’

 

Obito's black landed over the door and he stood up. He slowly walked towards the door and pressed his ear against the thick sheet if metal. He couldn't feel or heard anything from the other side, but it didn't mean there wasn't anyone at the other side. It was probably a trap. 

 

‘Calm down, I will use kamui. Now go back to bed…’

 

Obito shook his head. 

 

‘No, I will go with you. I also want to help and maybe I will find something helpful.’

 

‘Oooh, little brother, that's cute. But...’

 

They felt a steam of Chakra violently coming back at them, it was the Chakra and memories of one of the shadow clones Obito sent out. Since Obito contacted Sasori and Tobi had woke up, Obito stopped paying attention to the shadow clones and he let them wander in the woods looking for information. 

 

Obito face got red and he heard an annoying giggling in his head. 

 

‘It's look like your Mokuton friend also want to be your fuck friend’

 

Obito covered his mouth. He almost could feel Tenzo’s tongue inside his mouth and the Mokuton user lips on his skin. What the hell? Did Tenzo really mean it back then? Obito always thought Tenzo kissed him back then to make Kakashi jealous or like some strange kind of vengeance. 

 

‘Can't you understand that he wants the forbidden fruit?’

 

“What the hell are you talking about?,” Obito cried. 

 

‘Didn't you see the soap opera ‘the wolf of our lives’?’ 

 

“Of course not! You are the one that like those shitty things! You watched it, not me!” Obito yelled indignant. 

 

‘Oh! Is true, is true! Little brother don't like soap operas because they make him cry!’

 

“What? I don't cry for such stupid…” 

 

‘-things!’

 

Tobi laughed when he noticed Obito's confusion. “Now, now, little brother it's better if we go to the bed for a little and I tell you about that soap opera. It's really great!” Slowly Tobi walked back to the futon. 

 

‘What are you saying? We need to…’

 

“Little brother I think is better we stay in bed, if he was close it's possible Orochimaru and the Hokage will be near. It's too dangerous to go out.” Tobi whispered and came under the covers. 

 

‘Yes, it's true. Besides the other clone met Jiraiya.’

 

Tobi arched and eyebrow and smirked. He was searching things in Orochimaru’s lair and Obito was asking help outside. If things kept in that direction they soon would be free of Orochimaru and will be able to steal nice things, like that Uzumaki. 

 

‘Tobi’

 

“Yes?”

 

‘Weren't you going to tell me about that soap opera?’

 

Tobi loudly laughed at Obito and covered his face with one hand. 

 

‘Hey! Don't laugh!’

 

“Ok, ok.” Tobi smiled. “You see, the soap opera is starting animals instead of people and it's about a wolf which fall in love with a cat…”

====

 

Tenzo and his team arrived to the meeting point, a burdel inside in a village near the forest they found Obito's clone. They were guided to a private room in the deeper part of the fancy building by one of the whores. They were surprised a refined and high price burdel like this were away from an important city, but by their information the village was something like a vacation resort for high ranked politics and nobles. It was surprising Jiraiya had called them to a place like this. But the biggest surprise waiting for them was what they saw when they entered Jiraiya private room. It wasn't ad fancy or high cost like the rest of the burdel, it was something closer to the staff barracks they passed before but it was bigger than those. The place barely had any furniture in it, it was only a table and a futon. No windows and a paper lamp on the ceiling. At the middle of the room was Jiraiya drinking rounded by beautiful women in normal clothes, nothing like the host which brought them here, and a disheveled Obito sitting in front of Jiraiya. Obito was cleaner than the clone they previously found and had a cup of sake between his hands. 

 

“Obito!” The three ninjas yelled at the same time, happiness briefly taking over their bodies. But they soon knew the true when the man shook his head. They thought, or actually they wanted to believe, that one of the greats sanin was be able to rescue Obito and they only needed to brought him back home. 

 

“Hey! Hey! Close the door and come here!” Jiraiya greeted them with a big smile and motioned them to come near them. The women around Jiraiya quickly went away after Obito's clone gave them a deadly glare. And the beautiful host waited at the door frame until all the women went out of the room before she closed and locked the door. When she did it, Jiraiya activated a seal and a barrier formed around the room. The group tensed, it meant they were going to talk about important things. 

 

The team walked towards Jiraiya’s table, the team's eyes were over the clone which smiled tiredly at then. Now that the group of women was out of sight, Tenzo realized that Obito looked fragile at Jiraiya’s side. Tenzo gulped, which was worse was that he looked ridiculously beautiful even if the half of his face was scarred. On his side, Asuma noticed that the white haired man’s face was red and he stunk of alcohol, but his eyes were sharp over them. Jiraiya wasn't drunk. 

 

“Do you recognize him?”, Jiraiya pointed at the clone with a thick index a finger. 

 

“Yes, we do.” Asuma said, taking a seat at Jiraiya’s side. Tenzo and Kurenai sat at the clone’s sides. Kurenai would make sure Tenzo doesn't try to touch the clone again, while Tenzo only wanted to be next to Obito. Tenzo wanted felt his chakra which had calmed him down in the past like a sweet touch, even if it was a fake Obito. Asuma as the leader of the team needed to be near Jiraiya and discuss confidential details with him, even if he wanted to talk to the clone and knew about Obito's status. 

 

“He is the one you're looking for?” Jiraiya asked.

 

“Yes, he is the same.” Asuma said, nodding and taking sake cup from the clone’s hands. As a clone, it didn't need the drink as much as Asuma needed it. 

 

Jiraiya waited until Asuma took a sip of the cup before he talked. “It is true what he says?” Jiraiya growled, showing his teeth and narrowing his eyes. Disgust and hate obvious in his features. 

 

Asuma narrowed his eyes and looked back at the clone. Asuma didn't know what Jiraiya was talking about, but it must be probably what Obito tried to tell them in the forest. “What does he says?”, Asuma asked. Kurenai's and Tenzo’s eyes jumped from the clone to Jiraiya. 

 

Jiraiya face furrowed in a more feral expression. “That he is Obito Hatake, Kakashi's husband and Minato’s former student…” - Jiraiya made a pause and winced as if the word he was about to say fill him with pain,- “ and Orochimaru use edo tensei to reanimated the deceased Hokage and kidnapped him.” Jiraiya lowered his eyes and sighed loudly, like if said his ex-teammates name hurt him. 

 

The table stayed in silence. The team was assessing Jiraiya's word and looking back at the clone. If this clone was anything like Naruto's clones, it means that he had Obito's actual form and cloth. Obito's face was paler than before and under his eyes were black circles. He looked tired but considering how long he had been kidnapped, he was surprisingly healthy and in a good shape. The group eyes narrowed, it was strange Obito was so healthy and he was able to make shadow clones. In all the years they team had met Obito, he had never used shadow clones. Tenzo taught Obito how to do wood clones but he wasn't skilled enough to make them look like a real human being. Usually Obito's clones were twisted and humanoids shaped wood which had little resemblance with him. 

What was even weider for them, was that those shadow clones were able to escape Orochimaru’s surveillance. Besides, Kurenai and Tenzo thought, the he was wearing was a Kimono shape and color Obito would normally favored. It was too tight and Obito had never been a fan of the green, and he wasn't wearing pants. As Kurenai said before, it could be a trap and Asuma was sure Jiraiya thought the same. Now Asuma understood why his father sent them, all of them were close to Obito and they could tale if the clone Jiraiya found was a fake or not. 

 

“Why?,” Asuma asked, looking at the clones face. ‘It’ tensed and lowered his eyes. 

 

“Why?,” the clone finally talked. Confusion obvious on his featured. 

 

“Yes, why a clone? If you were able to escape from Orochimaru’s security, why you sent a clone instead of free yourself?” Asuma said. 

 

The cloned smiled pained. “Oh, that's because he couldn't escape. He is in a very complicated situation. The only thing the original one could do was to make a bunch of shadow clones and sent them away wishing some of them contacted or found someone they knew.” The cloned smiled and looked at Jiraiya. “I was lucky to find Jiraiya.” 

 

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. Tenzo tensed and his face got red, while Kurenai smiled to herself and Asuma watched the clone in silence. It was strange, it was almost like the clone didn't know that Tenzo kissed him. Tenzo was nervous while the clone was unusually calm, but it was exactly like the clone they found in their way. 

 

“We also found a clone in our way,” Asuma said. His words seemed to relax Jiraiya which hold over the cup got weaker and his shoulder lowered. 

 

“Then you already know,” the clone blushed. The group rose their eyebrows. 

“No, we not,” Kurenai answered this time. Her eyes landed over a nervous Tenzo. “The clone we met puffed before we could talk.”

 

“Umh…” The clone growled and narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Not worry, this one it not going to puff.” Jiraiya smiled. The group, included the clone, looked expectantly at him. “I put on it a seal that make him more resistant and confines his Chakra.” At the last part Jiraiya smirked. 

 

“So that why I can't communicate with the others or the original one?” The clone said, opening his kimono and revealing a unhealthy pale chest, which in some part was white as paper and in another were purple or green. At the middle of the chest was a big symbol with ink. Tenzo, Asuma and Kurenai noticed faint marks of teeth and fingers on Obito's skin, specially a group of green finger marks over Obito's body. They also noticed the green marks around Obito's wrist and some friction burn marks. Uneasiness filled them. Asuma drank his sake in one go while Kurenai served herself some sake and Tenzo helped Obito to arrange his Kimono. It was an unnecessary gesture but Tenzo needed to touch the clone, and later when they were alone he would inspect his body. For now Tenzo was only glad the clone didn't know he harassed Obito, well another Obito’s clone. 

 

“And how complicate it Obito's situation?” Jiraiya asked. It seemed like the mark on the clone impacted them, but wasn't them expected? 

 

“Very complicated. Obito is trapped inside a barrier which didn't let any kind of Chakra came out or inside of it. Surely it's sensor proof barrier.” The clone said. The group eyes landed again over them. Jiraiya released his cup of sake and folded his arms. If what the clone said was true, the only way to find Obito was following that clone guidance. “Which is worse, there's always one Hokage watching over him. Most of the time is Minato-sensei, sometimes he is also inside the barrier and other times he is out of it. The cell is heavily guarded. When it isn't guarded by the Hokage then it's guarded by some of Orochimaru’s experiments, some kind of elite unite. But that was when we escaped, the security is tighter now if they haven't move already.” The team winced at the implications. Every second their mission got harder and harder. 

 

“And how did you do it?” Jiraiya asked gaining the group attention. “How Obito fooled Orochimaru, three hokages and his security?” - Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and leaned towards the clone. “And why is Obito able to use Chakra? Orochimaru had under his control two of the best expert in seals, why didn't he sealed his Chakra?” The team eye's were back over the clone and wariness was again in their eyes. 

 

The clone gulped nervous and widened his eyes. It was a complicated question which only answer was his sharingan. He was able to make the shadow clones because he copied the technique from Naruto, he could escape the barrier and escape because of Kamui. His sensor abilities, which nobody knew about, also helped him to evade the Orochimaru’s men and found Jiraiya. The clone lowered his head and balled his fist. Yes, the original one always asked himself why Orochimaru didn't seal his Chakra, and he knew it trap and Orochimaru was waiting he did something. But, now that the clone thought about it. “Are implying that Orochimaru let us escape?” The clone rose his eyes and looked at Jiraiya with hard eyes. 

 

“It's the most obvious,” Jiraiya answered seriously. The clone furrowed his face in indignation. Jiraiya smiled at the clone, Obito was as full of himself as he used to be when he was younger. “Obito is a Ninja with little experience, in bad shape and he had been out of duty for years. He is too rusty to be able to fool a more experienced and active Ninja like Orochimaru.” Jiraiya didn't say it, but he remembered Obito wasn't a genius when he was on active. 

 

“So you don't think we can do it?,” the clone snarled, red of indignation. Normally the clones weren't as expressive but Jiraiya though this clone was it because was ‘free’ of the original one control. 

 

“Yes, I don't think so!” Jiraiya rudely laughed of the clone.

 

“I will teach you who is rusty!” The clone yelled and stood up. But hastily was stopped by Tenzo and Kurenai, she hugged his legs while Tenzo had an iron grip on his wrist. 

 

“Be careful or you puff!” Jiraiya teased. 

 

The clone snarled but he couldn't do anything, because he was now trapped inside a wood cage. It was almost rustic and squared cage. Asuma smiled to himself while the clone and Jiraiya bickered. Kurenai was caressing his head while Tenzo looked worried at the clone. This little incident relaxed the mood im the room. But Asuma couldn't relax, surely anyone of them couldn't relax, because it looked like they were going to a trap. 

 

When Jiraiya and Obito’s clone finished arguing the group was merrier but not exactly drunk. They still could think and they were a little rested. 

 

“So, Obito.” Asuma talked, catching the clone attention. “Why Orochimaru kidnapped you?” He asked what everyone in their village was asking to themselves. Why someone would want to kidnap Hatake Obito. 

 

The clone snapped his eyes open and his face turned red of embarrassment. Kurenai and Jiraiya arched an eyebrows. Tenzo tensed, he had an idea of what Orochimaru wanted from Obito and it was terrible. 

 

“Don't tell me you don't know!” Asuma joke. 

 

“Original one don't know.” The clone stuttered. Asuma laughed while Kurenai shook her head and sipped her sake. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, knowing the clone was laying, while Tenzo pressed his lips. 

 

“Anything, even a clue?” Tenzo asked this time. “He hadn't tried to open your body or stole your eye?” 

 

Kurenai and Asuma rose their head and looked at the clone. Jiraiya golden eyes were also over the clone assessing its reaction. 

 

“No, he hasn't.” The clone shook his head. “He said something about he wanted to stole my body, but that he changed his mind because I'm too ugly and I only had one eye.” Jiraiya tried to not laugh while Asuma smirked and Kurenai smiled softly. Tenzo eyes were wide open, it was almost a joke how lucky was the idiot. “But…”- the clone’s face shadowed, “he said we will wait until Sasuke got older to steal his body instead of mine.” The group instantly tensed and a shiver run Tenzo’s. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, Obito's whole situation yelled wrongness: Obito's health was good and besides the minor injuries he was fine, his Chakra wasn't sealed and he was heavy guarded. Jiraiya couldn't guess what Orochimaru wanted from the Uchiha. Or maybe it was indeed a trap and Obito was only a decoy. 

 

“If he wants Sasuke, then why did he kidnapped you?” Jiraiya asked, caressing his chin. “Why would he use a forbidden technique to reanimate the Hokages and kidnap you if he didn't want to steal your body?”

 

The clone looked away and gripped two wood bar with his hands. “I don't know. The original one neither can understand Orochimaru’s actions or intentions. But maybe Orochimaru wants to use us for an strange ritual or as a jutsu sacrifice.” The group before him tensed. 

 

“Why do you say so?”, Tenzo asked, he was frightened at the sole idea. The brunet came near the Uchiha. 

 

“He could do lot of things, like experiment on us or take our eyes, or punish us for defend myself when he try to touch us, but he doesn't hurt us.” The clone narrowed his eyes. “He is always careful with us, he doesn't hurt us more than necessary. And when we do something which piss him off, he only put us in aislament. Which is why Obito was able to make us, the shadow clones. Orochimaru let him alone in the cell without a Hokage watching over him, only the elite group I told you about.” Tenzo tensed, actually all of them. Now Asuma understood why Obito was confused, Orochimaru’s actions made little sense. Maybe the fact this clone was able to escape was planned by Orochimaru, and if they followed this clone they would fall in a trap, but Asuma felt there was something else. 

 

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. “Something else which gave you that impression?”

 

“He always call Obito ‘Madara’, like Uchiha Madara. And the first day Orochimaru’s came to see him, he asked Lord first and Second to analyze his body and Orochimaru asked them ‘how alike Obito was to Uchiha Madara”

 

Tenzo unconsciously held the clone's hand and it stopped talking and pressed his lip together. Tenzo knew Obito was a direct descendant of Uchiha Madara and he also knew how cruel Orochimaru could be and he was sure that if Orochimaru wasn't experimenting with Obito, it was because he had other plans for him. Kurenai and Asuma winced, scared of what Orochimaru was planning to do with their friend. Jiraiya gulped nervous, he didn't know how the edo tensei worked but it sounded like Orochimaru wanted to use Obito like a vessel for Uchiha Madara. But, what was his old friend trying to do? Jiraiya growled and held his head. 

 

“We must inform the Hokage,” Kurenai said, looking at Asuma. 

 

“This is worse than we expected,” Asuma said, paler than before and worried for his friend. He was worry for Obito's fate and even worried for what Kakashi will do when he knows about it. 

 

“We must hurry,” Tenzo said. 

 

“I want you to save the original one, but you shouldn't rush, like Jiraiya said it could be a trap. You need to plan it correctly.” The clone said, holding back Tenzo hands and catching the group attention. 

 

“What are you saying?” Tenzo yelled at the clone’s face. 

 

“Whatever Orochimaru is planning for Obito, he can't fulfill it, not yet. Otherwise I don't think any reason for Orochimaru to don't it already. Besides, at the beginning the three or two hokages were watching over Obito but now it's only that elite group I told you about. I'm sure the Hokages are used for other things, maybe they are looking for what Orochimaru needs for the jutsu he wants Obito's for.” The group looked at the clone surprised. Asuma lowered his face and sighed loudly, a dark chuckle coming out of his lips. Kurenai glared at the clone but didn't say anything. Jiraiya had the eyes and mouth wide open. Tenzo furrowed his face in disbelief, it was this the ‘selfless’ side of Obito which Kakashi loves so much. It was… 

 

“You still have time. You need to discover Orochimaru’s true intentions and what he …”

 

“And what about you!” Tenzo yelled angry, holding the clone’s hands. The clone shut up and looked confused at the brunet which expression was twisted in a mix of despair and madness. 

“I will be fine! It's more important to stop Orochimaru!”

 

“And what if we are late and Orochimaru use you as a sacrifice?” Tenzo closed the distance between the clone’s face and his. They looked each other in the eyes. The other ninjas looked at them in silence. Jiraiya didn't know personally Tenzo, neither what was his relationship with Obito, he only knew Tenzo was something like Obito's bodyguard and a mokuton user. 

 

“Then I will probably die, but…” the clone’s expression shadowed. 

 

“-No, I don't want you to die!” Tenzo tried to kiss the clone but it moved his head back and looked at Tenzo as if he was a weirdo. 

 

“What are you saying? If I die, you will have the way clear to Kakashi.” The clone answered. All the ninjas in the room snapped their eyes open. 

 

“You…” Kurenai whispered. 

 

“Do you know?” Tenzo asked shockley, sitting back and coming away of the cage. 

 

“Of course I know! Do you think I'm stupid! I know you had an affair with my husband at my back, you are an awful friend!”, the clone yelled. 

 

Jiraiya felt uncomfortable with the revelation, he knew Kakashi wasn't perfect, but he never thought Minato’s start student and his fan number one would be a cheater. His novel didn't teach him that! Kurenai and Asuma looked with a shocked expression at the clone, their mouths slightly open. It meant that if the clone knew it, Obito also did. 

 

“But…” Tenzo stuttered. He knew Obito someday would find out but he never thought the Uchiha already knew it. “When?”

 

“For a long time, I probably knew it since the moment it began. And you know what, I don't care!” the clone snarled. Its face was red and twisted in annoyance. It was evident Obito really cared about it even if he denied it. “When Kakashi and I married, I told him he could be unfaithful to me, that I didn't care. He is the last member of his clan and I'm not a woman, it would be stupid if he didn't have children because he wants to be faithful to me.” The clone got away of Tenzo and sat looking at the door direction. The clone turned its back at the group. “Bakashi was supposed to cheat on me with women, not other men.”

 

The mood in the room tensed. Tenzo was confused, he always expected Obito would yell at him and hit him, but Obito's clone was only sad. If anything Obito was probably mad at Kakashi but not to Tenzo, why? Why Obito didn't hate him like Tenzo used to hate him back then? 

 

“So…”, - the clone talked and regained Tenzo’s attention-, “you don't have to risk your life trying to save me only for Kakashi's sake.” The clone voice was muffled and broken, it was evident the it was crying. Surely like the real Obito cried when he found out. Tenzo turned his back at the clone, then again he felt like shit. 

 

The group stayed in silence, Kurenai and Asuma looked at each other uncomfortable. The shadow clone was surely crying but it was useless confort it, it was only a bunch of Chakra anyway. While Jiraiya inspected the information he had of the situation. 

 

“I think it's better we rest,” Jiraiya said, standing up. The ninjas looked at him. “You will rest here, me and him will go to a different room.” Jiraiya’s eyes landed over Tenzo, the clone looked back at Jiraiya. The man walked at the other side of the room, held Tenzo’s collar shirt and deactivated the seal. He looked back at the couple and the clone. “You can interrogate it all you want it, while we go out to talk.” Jiraiya smiled and disappeared with Tenzo in a cloud of smoke. 

 

The three occupants of the room looked to each other uncomfortable. The first to break the silence was the clone. “Why don't you sleep first and we talk?”

 

========================

 

 

Sasori looked back at Deidara. Since they came across Tobi, Deidara had been dispersed. The blonde looked thoughtful and sometimes, like now, his face was red. “You are too serious. Are you thinking about his legs, aren't you?” Sasori asked. 

 

“What! Dana, why would I?,” Deidara stopped midway, his face red like a tomato. 

 

“He should be handsome if Orochimaru was willing to kidnap him with the intention to made him his lover.” Sasori looked back at Deidara. “And you are gay.”

 

“What! I'm not gay, Dana!” Deidara cried. 

Sasori ignored Deidara and looked forward. He couldn't believe the man which trapped the three tails was being forced to be Orochimaru’s lover, and even less that he couldn't escape by himself. What Orochimaru did to trap Tobi? And even more important, what leader or kisame would do when they know about Tobi’s whereabouts? 

 

==============================

 

When Obito opened his eye he was laying over the futon. He didn't realized when he got sleep during Tobi’s explanation of the soup opera. He sat up and realized his left leg hurt, he looked under the covers and saw a ugly cut on his left calf. He growled and looked at the door. Again Tobi lured him to sleep and went away to investigate on his own. Obito growled louder, but Tobi didn't answered him, he was sleep. 

 

Obito closed his eyes and concentrated his Chakra in healing his wound. It would be bad if the Orochimaru realized he was wounded. Obito couldn't finish healing his leg when the door opened. Obito rose the upper part of his body at the time Orochimaru walk inside the cell, behind him were the Hokages which had a serious expression on their faces and pity on their eyes. 

 

“It seems like you were busy,” Orochimaru said, moving with the tip of his foot the rest of a chair. Minato winced when he noticed the way some parts of the cell were burned, most of the few furniture was broken and there were holes in the walls and the metal door.

 

“Yes, kind of…” Obito answered with a smile. His eyes following each of Orochimaru’s moves. 

 

Orochimaru and Hashirama walked carefully toward the futon, while Obito glared at them and backed toward the wall. Orochimaru and Hashirama smiled, while a few meter behind them Tobirama arched an eyebrow and Minato furrowed his face worried. It was cute - in Hashirama opinion- that Obito acted though when he was obviously scared of Orochimaru. 

 

“It's time we have another date, ‘Madara’,” Orochimaru informed him. 

 

“What?! No,” Obito protested, “And for the one hundred time, I'm not ‘Madara’!”

 

Orochimaru shook his head with a smile and snapped his fingers. Hashirama walked towards Obito and scooped him up easily. Obito tried to fight, or at least he pretended to, but the first was really strong and the man carried Obito over his shoulder. 

 

“Oh, let me go!,” Obito cried, kicking the man as hard as he could. But the only thing he got was a strong slap in the ass. 

 

=======

 

They took Obito at the same room it was their previous ‘date’. There were again candles everywhere, but his time there was a path of roses and vases with roses everywhere. 

 

Obito grumped when Hashirama sat him on a wood chair, it was different to the one he previously sat or Orochimaru’s one. Obito tensed when he felt thick vines tying his ankles to the ground. Obito tried to fight but the first hokage big and callous hands were over him, forcing him to stay still. Then another vines tied him to the back of the chair. Obito snarled and glared at the first. 

 

‘Awesome! There are vines and not snakes! They are more comfortable, I like them!’ Tobi finally talked, he sounded happy. 

 

“Shut up!,” Obito whispered to himself, the least thing he needed were stupid’s remarks. A thick and dark fingers, forced Obito to rose his face, and a thumb caressed Obito's dry lips.

 

“You haven't drank anything in these days, you should take better care of yourself,” The first Hokage said, with worried and warm eyes. His voice was deep… 

 

‘Fuck! He is hot!’

 

“Don't touch me,” Obito's cheeks heated and got away for the first’s hands. He heard a tired sigh at his side, but he didn't looked back at the man. Instead, he studied the table before him. There wasn't any silverware at his side of the table, while all the knives and forks were at Orochimaru’s side. When Obito rose his eyes, he saw red, blue and gold eyes watching him. They were studying him.

 

‘How annoying!’

 

Obito narrowed his eye and looked back at Orochimaru with a feral expression. It was another test, what did Orochimaru wanted to assess this time? 

 

Obito groaned when he felt a strong hand pull his hair. The first Hokage was looking at him with a serious expression but worry eyes. The man walked at his back and Obito tensed. What was he going to do? Obito gasped surprised and snapped his eye wide open when he felt a weak pull on his hair and a comb tips brushing his head. Did h-he was combing his hair? 

 

‘It's looks like… ’

 

A bowl full of water was put over the table in front of him, a slender hand wetted a small towel in it and a pair of fingers held Obito's chin. Obito groaned when Minato began to clean his face. 

“I can't believe you haven't watched your face in days,” Minato said with a fond smile. “You are like a child.” Obito tensed and closed his eyes. What were they doing? 

 

‘It's looks like they are cleaning our face.’

‘No, that you idiot! Why are they doing that?’

 

‘Um, I don't know’

 

“You are such an Idiot,” Obito groaned. Minato stopped and looked at Obito confused. 

 

“Hey! You shouldn't talk in that way to your sensei,” Hashirama said, pulling a lock of Obito's hair. “Don't you see we are cleaning you?”

 

“Sorry,” Obito winced.

 

‘Ha, ha, you were scolded!’

 

‘Shut up!’

 

Obito saw Minato clean the towel in the water, which was now a light brown. He didn't know he was that dirty, he haven't see himself in a mirror since his last encounter with Orochimaru. Obito tensed when the upper part of his Kimono was hastily opened by the first’s hands and lowered it under his shoulders. Obito's face burned from embarrassment. Then Minato began to cleaned his neck and chest, while the first held Obito's head between the man's big hands and forced his head to move as Minato needed to properly clean him. 

 

“You look more handsome when you are clean,” the first’s said. 

 

‘His voice is so hot!’

 

Obito furrowed his face annoyed, he hated when people was patronizing him. “And why are you cleaning me?,” Obito asked showcasing his confusing. 

 

“Because you wasn't presentable for our date,” Orochimaru answered with a twisted smile at the other side of the table. Obito was barely able to see the sanin from his awkward head position. 

 

“And is that my fault?,” Obito glared at the man. He felt the wet towel retreat from his skin. 

 

“Yes, it is,” the second Hokage said from Obito's blind spot. The Uchiha didn't had time to turn towards the voice when the first’s hand covered Obito's eye and he felt the drops from a spry falling over his face, neck and chest. It was perfume. It smelled like wood and orange with a touch of sea. The first’s uncovered his eye and caught his chin and forced him to see forwards, to Orochimaru’s smiling face. 

 

“While you are here, you are mine, and you will please me,” Orochimaru said and Obito furrowed his face incredulous. “And as such you should be always presentable for me.”

 

‘What the heck?’

 

‘Wow! Wow! This is going to fast again!’

 

Obito bite his lower lip, he shouldn't talk, if he said something stupid again Orochimaru would do something to him. He didn't wanted to be molested in front of Minato-sensei again. 

 

“Good, you finally learned,” the second said at his ear. Obito closed his eyes and shivered unconsciously, while long and slender fingers caressed Obito's neck. Obito tensed, he didn't noticed when Tobirama took Hashirama’s place. The fingers slowly lowered to his forearms, barely touching his skin, and slowly readjusted his kimono. 

 

“Don't,” Orochimaru said, “Let his shoulders uncovered. He looks better that way”. Obito opened his eye and saw the man smiling at him. Minato was behind Orochimaru and had his eyes closed. Apparently the Hokages were cleaning him and making a show to Orochimaru.

 

‘Hey! Where is the first? I don't see him!’

 

Obito tensed and made a loud intake of breath when he felt something wet and rough between his legs, and a big hand forcing his legs apart. For the texture he could tell it was a towel and the first’s hands. Obito hastily looked down and found the man cleaning him with a serious expression. Was it necessary he had began cleaning him from the inner tights? 

 

Some fingers caught again his chin and forced him to look forward, to Orochimaru’s smirking face. His skin was so hot he could notice the cool sensation of the Tobirama’s finger over him. A oiled thumb rubbed slowly his lips, and applied an odorous and stinky thing. But the finger wasn't only applying medicine, or it was clear lipstick?, the finger was also playing with Obito's mouth, slowly forcing itself in. The first’s hands stopped cleaning him and instead become slyly. They began to brush their fingers over Obito's hips from under his Kimono, and slowly lowered his underwater. When his soft cock was released a stiff cheek rubbed against it. 

 

‘Oh my God! Oh my God! He is going to suck us!’ 

 

Obito close his eyes and tried to close his legs but Hashirama’s hands were stronger and didn't let him. Obito whole body shivered and he cried panicked, his words were muffled by the thumb in his mouth.

 

“I would love to rape those soft lips,” Orochimaru said at his left, standing with a smile and lowering his hand to his own pants to touch himself. At his back was Minato covering his eyes. Obito's cheeks were on fire. 

 

‘If he doesn't have a dick what is he touching?’

 

Obito furrowed his face in confusion, and briefly his body cooled - Tobi was always good at distracting him-, but his whole body tensed when he felt the wet towel mindfully cleaned his cock and balls. Obito gasped and closed his teary eyes. 

 

‘Shhh, Calm down, calm down! He is only cleaning, he isn't doing anything else’

 

“Open his Kimono,” Orochimaru commanded and Tobirama’s hands left Obito's lips and face, and lowered to his belly, making sure to touch everything they could on their way there. Obito's breath fastened. 

 

“Don't touch me!” Obito cried. But the hands didn't stopped touching him. 

 

‘Shh, shhh, calm down, don't panic!’

 

In a fast move, pale fingers opened the lower part of his kimono, revealing a tuft of long and brown hair between his legs. The white hands rubbed slowly his belly, and Tobirama whispered to his ear, “Idiot. When are you going to understand that you don't have a say here?” 

 

Obito stopped breathing and a panicked cry died in his throat. While tears fell from his eyes. 

 

‘He is teasing you! Don't-’

 

The towel stopped cleaning him, and big and darker hands were rubbing his hips with an odorous unguent. It smelled as arnica mixed with other medicine herbs. Obito’s eyes foolishly looked down and they widened, while fatter tears began to fall from his eyes.

 

For almost a short second he could see old and wrinkled hands of Madara, rubbing his hips with an ‘special oil’ which would take the pain again. The same special oil old Madara used to lube Obito's hole before fuck him - if Obito was good- while guruguru held his legs wide open and his knees against his shoulder. But when Obito was a naughty boy, Madara liked to punish him by not apply any kind of lube in his hole. Guruguru would tied his hands, and ankles together, while white Zetsu would guide Madara's cock to his dry hole and push Obito down. Then, the Zetsu would lift him and push him to Madara's cock, painfully and slowly forcing Obito to ride Madara, again and again until the old man man came im his hole. 

 

‘Obito,calm down! He isn't Madara! He don't-’

 

“Stop! Stop! DON'T RAPE ME!” Obito cried, visibly panicked and fighting to close his legs. The hands running over his body stopped. “I will be a good boy! I WON'T DISOBEY YOU AGAIN, Ma-”

 

‘Tiger, Serpent, Tiger, Serpent and blow!’

 

Obito shut his mouth and freeze. 

 

‘Tiger, Serpent, Tiger, Serpent!’

 

‘That doesn't do anything!’

 

A soft and warm hand caught Obito chin and forced him to see Orochimaru’s face. The bastard was smiling. His smile was full of madness as Madara's sick grin. Orochimaru’s eyes were shining, as Madara's ones when Obito promised to be good. “Are you really going to be a good boy?,” Orochimaru asked against Obito's lips, making the Uchiha shiver by the hot breath of the man. 

 

‘Tiger, Serpent, Tiger, Serpent, concentrate all your Chakra in your belly and blow!’

 

‘That doesn't do anything!’

 

“Oh, my sweet ‘boy’, don't cry. It's not going to be painful if you are good,” Orochimaru close the space between their lips and kissed him.

 

‘Don't touch us!’

 

‘Tiger, Serpent, Tiger, Serpent’

 

Obito whimpered when Orochimaru forced his mouth open, and a warm hand on his nape stilled him. 

 

‘concentrate all your Chakra in your belly and blow!’

 

Two pair of cold and hard hands went back to hold him, and Orochimaru’s mouth left him. Two warm hands held his face and Orochimaru smiled wickedly at him. 

 

‘DO IT! NOW!’

 

Obito hastily performed the hand signs before Orochimaru’s lips were over his again, and blew with all the air in his lungs. A loud explosion happened and covered the center of the room with dark and dense smoke. There was a pained cry, and when the smoke dissipated, Orochimaru and Obito's bodies where on the ground. Orochimaru was unconscious while his face and upper body was burned, before him Obito was still tied to the chair, his face and burned skin slowly regenerating. A few meter from them, Tobirama and Minato’s fragil bodies were more cracked than before and were slowly regenerating, but still able to move. Under the ruined table Hashirama’s body was slowly regenerating. All the men, just like everything in thirty meters rage, was covered in a heavy and dark soot. 

 

Tobirama cleaned his face and walked slowly towards Orochimaru’s new body which was coming out of the burned body’s mouth. By his part, Minato hastily walked towards Obito and checked his student, the third grade burns on his body were slowly regenerating. Next to them, Hashirama crawled towards Obito. 

 

“That bastard,” Orochimaru groaned. 

 

“You overdid it”, Tobirama said standing before Orochimaru with crossed arms. “If I didn't pull him away from you, he would have blew off your head.” Tobirama said and stared at the sanin with cold eyes. “He panicked so much that he was going to kill himself,” he added, making the sanin snarl. 

 

“I doubt it,” Minato said, holding his student between his arms, next to him Hashirama was arregling Obito's Kimono. The sanin and the second Hokage narrowed his eyes when Hashirama stepped back and they noticed that Obito’s face was healing. “He only tried to kill Orochimaru,” Minato said. 

 

“I don't think so,” Tobirama said, narrowing his eyes. 


	8. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm making Christmas' commissions. If you are Interested in a little chibi or something cute, contact me in my tumble @betsunichan or my Instagram @betsunichan

“We have an emergency!”, Asuma yelled, his left arm was bleeding and his legs were wobbling when he and Kurenai rushed through Jiraiya’s room. Behind him Kurenai wasn't any better, her left arm hung painfully and she held his left shoulder. Her face was twisted in pain and she didn't have any makeup on her. Both Shinobi’s were wearing light clothed, ‘their pajamas’ which consisted of softer and more comfortable part of their duty clothes without the ‘uncomfortable’ accessories. Tenzo and Jiraiya were sleeping on the floor with their clothes disheveled, their long hairs messy and alcohol bottles laying at their side. The two wasted men rose their heads with half sleepy faces and looked at Asuma while their alcohol clouded mind tried to comprehend his words. Tenzo groaned and caressed his head, regretting drinking so much last night. 

 

“Obito's clone is gone!”, Asuma said and kindly kicked Jiraiya’s back, “wake up! Obito's clone is gone!” 

 

“Obito!”, Tenzo slurred and hastily sat up. He covered his mouth to not puke and tried to control his nausea. 

 

“Um…?”, Jiraiya asked slowly sitting up and scratching his nape, his mind was still to clouded by alcohol. But when his eyes caught sight of Kurenai and Asuma condition his face bleached and shock appeared in his features. “What? HOW?,” Jiraiya asked slowly standing up and trying to understand what happened. He had some ideas of what happened, but neither of them explained Asuma’s panic. By Asuma’s and Kurenai’s appearance he could tell they engage a combat, but they didn't heard anything. Kurenai and Asuma looked at Jiraiya, they didn't understand what the sanin was babbling but suspect what he was trying to sat.

 

“Lord fourth Zombie came and took him!,” Kurenai yelled. 

 

“No, Obito!”, Tenzo cried distressed. He stumble towards the other room, and no one followed him. He knew Kurenai and Asuma wouldn't lie but he needed to see it. When Tenzo arrived to the wood cage Obito's clone wasn't there. He threw himself to the ground and cried. He was their only clue. 

 

In Jiraiya’s room, Kurenai was also crying while Asuma was at the window. “They didn't know he escaped,” she cried, “if we have acted sooner!”

 

“He sure it's fast,” Asuma whispered under his breath, looking out of the window. There was a huge difference between them and a Hokage. At the other side of the room, Jiraiya trying to put his ideas in order and was writing down everything they know at the momento: Orochimaru, the Hokages, the clones and Obito's probably be used like a vessel for Uchiha Madara. When he finished writing the messy report, his frogs would deliver the message to the Hokage, and then he would look out for Tsunade. Things were getting to risky and if he wanted to have any chance to win he needed Tsunade’s help. 

  
  


=====

 

Hashirama, Tobirama and Orochimaru were inside Obito's cell, analyzing the place. The past few days they let Obito alone without supervision in his cell, some members of the five sound were warding him outside the cell but didn't interfered with him. They let Obito alone because he was a crying mess and Orochimaru thought Obito needed time for himself, that and the opening to scape. Orochimaru was sure that the fake sense of security would make him made a mistake. Orochimaru sent away Tobirama and Hashirama to look after any trace of Uchiha Madara’s remains but they didn't get anything with ADN. Apparently the ‘fake’ Madara made a good job cleaning his predecessor’s traces. By his part Minato stole all the important documents related to Obito's health. He didn't mention it but he had an unpleasant encounter with hi ex-student. 

Which almost as interesting as the documents Minato stole, was the fact that Karin and other of his experiments reported they saw or sensed someone - a shadow they described- wandering around the base. Which coincided with the Hokages going away. Orochimaru was concerned at the beginning, then excited but latter disappointed and enraged. He thought ‘this ghost’ was the proof he needed to demostraste Obito was the Fake Madara, but each time he received reports of this ‘ghost’, each time Obito was laying in his bed and his guards didn't report anyone coming out.

 

Orochimaru bite his lower lip and drummed his fingers tips over his neck. Obito's cell was a complete mess, he made it as comfortable as he could and the idiot broke almost everything in it. Orochimaru couldn't stop thinking that Obito's tantrum were as annoying as Tsunade's one. Each time the things weren't going in the princess way, she destroyed things. 

 

“I'm surprised, he was able to damage the door.” Hashirama commented. Orochimaru snapped out of this thoughts and walked towards the the first’s direction. The brunete was touching with his fingertips the nibbles on the door. “How he did it? He didn't have any weapon with him, did he?”

 

Tobirama stopped examining the holes on a nearby  wall and walked towards his older brother, he then proceeded to check the door marks with his fingers tips. 

 

“They look like knuckles marks.” Tobirama said, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“But his knuckles weren't injured…” Hashirama said. He briefly remembered Obito's hands when they washed his body, his hands weren't injured. They were dirty as expected of someone which haven't cleaned himself in days but they weren't covered in dry blood or broken. 

 

“They are knuckles marks,” Tobirama insisted. He looked backwards at the wall he was examining before. Tobirama slowly walked back while Orochimaru checked the marks on the door. Tobirama checked the holes one more time and put his fist inside a hole, it fitted inside. Obito's hands were smaller but Tobirama’s still could comfortably the holes with his fist. Behind him, Hashirama and Orochimaru looked curiously at him. Tobirama took his hand out of the hole, his knuckles had little pieces of dried blood on them. The Hokages checked again the holes and found dried blood in all of them. 

 

Orochimaru checked Obito's futon and found blood stains in the covers. Hashirama found spots of dried blood on the floor near the table, and others places. 

 

“I must assume his violent behavior is related to an activation of his regeneration capacities.” Tobirama said after they shared their findings. “He never regenerated until…,” - Tobirama’s eyes laid over Orochimaru’s face-, “the dinner incident.”

 

“And it wouldn't be because he was badly injured? He regenerated after blow off his face and burn the upper part of his body.” Hashirama said, looking Alternatively at his brother and Orochimaru. 

 

“Yes, it can be.” Tobirama murmured, scratching his chin. “We didn't discovered your regeneration abilities until you were stabbed by Touka by accident.”

 

“Yes!,” Hashirama laughed loudly. Tobirama rolled his eyes and Orochimaru looked at the brunet. 

 

“Ummm, it could be,” Orochimaru said. He looked around. “But maybe his powers and his mental instability are related. Some of Obito's health reports mentioned Kakashi, his friends, his ANBU guardians and ‘other’ Uchihas tried to never leave him alone.” Orochimaru walked forward and joined his hands on his back. “They also mentioned Obito was extremely violent when he suffered isolation.” He wandered around the room, the Hokage followed him with their eyes. “Obito's traumatic experiences turned him into a inestable individual capable to attack others at the minor provocation. that's one of the reasons why he retired so young from service.” Orochimaru stopped before the broken table, and turned to look at the Hokages’ eyes. “He was labeled dangerous to himself and others.” Orochimaru looked forward and then he whispered. “I never guessed Obito's violent attacks would be this messy.”

 

“He was prescribed tranquilizers. This violent acts can be provoked by medication deprivation, nothing else.” Tobirama said. 

 

“It could be,” Orochimaru said. “If I recall correctly, one of Obito's bodyguards job was to minimize Obito's violent attacks.”

 

Hashirama and Tobirama walked towards Orochimaru, standing two steps behind the sanin. 

 

“If isolation it's bad for him, then he should never be alone, and if he needs his medicine we must gave it to him,” Hashirama said concerned. “Next time could be worse.”

 

“No, I don't approve the tranquilizers.” Orochimaru looked back at Hashirama. “After almost two months this is the first time we have a probability to see his  **TRUE** power,” Orochimaru snarled. Besides Obito's shocking physical similarity with Madara, there wasn't anything else which related Obito with Madara. Slowly, Orochimaru began to believe he kidnaped the wrong man. 

 

A cute, warm, mad and sexy man with beautiful legs. 

 

“We will keep him company all the time.” Orochimaru commanded looking back at Tobirama. 

“And who is going to make him company? I doubt he will like his new guards, Minato it’s hunting Obito's shadow clones and Hashirama it's guarding the base.” Tobirama groaned. “There's no one to watch over him.”

 

Hashirama and Orochimaru looked at Tobirama. 

 

“What about you, tobes?”, Hashirama said with a smile. “You and Orochimaru are studying him, aren't you? Wouldn't it be better if you watch him yourself?”

 

“No way! I had enough of that fool!”, Tobirama groaned. 

 

“What do you think?, Orochimaru, should Tobes watch over Obito?”, Hashirama looked back at the sannin.

 

The man was caressing his chin and musing their options. “Um… I don't know.”

 

They heard four knocks on the metallic door.

 

“Come in!”, Orochimaru yelled. He neither the Hokages moved from their spot. 

 

A huge teenager with small eyes, Grey skiing, and an orange tomahawk came inside room. 

 

“JIrobo,” Orochimaru motioned the teenager to come closer. The boy walked towards his master and knelt before him with his head low.

 

“Anything new about his condition?”, the sanin asked curiously. It had passed almost three days since Obito tried to kill him. Obito was able to regenerate properly in the first hours after the incident which almost killed both of them, but after regenerating Obito suffered for Chakra exhaustion and stayed unconscious. Orochimaru and Tobirama hypothesized Obito's inadequate diet im the last month and his refusal to eat emptied his Chakra reserves. 

 

JIrobo rose his head and shook it. “My most sincere apologies my Lord, but our prisoner haven't woke up yet. But Karin requested me to deliver this,” JIrobo took a folder out of his clothes. 

 

Orochimaru nodded and took it, he motioned the boy to stand up and go away. The boy made a reverence and walked away. The Hokages walker behind Orochimaru and tried to read the report over the sanin’s shoulders. 

 

“Um, interesting,” Orochimaru smiled. Tobirama narrowed his eyes and Hashirama tilted his head confused. 

  
  


==========

 

Almost all Akatsuki members were reunited lover the statue fingers, only Zetsu, Konan and Orochimaru’s spots were empty. Most of them weren't physically there, only Sasori and Deidara weren't Chakra holograms. Sasori’s heavy head looked towards leader while Deidara glared at Itachi. The Uchiha was impassive while his companion looked uncomfortable. Leader and the others members looked at Sasori expectantly. 

 

“Sorry, for my delay.” Konan said, when her rainbow silhouette appeared near Pain. 

 

“Don't worry, all of us were summoned without previous notice.” Kisame said with a big grin and she nodded. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Well, now that most of us are here,” Pain said, looking at Itachi briefly before look at Sasori. “What do you want to talk to us?”

 

Deidara tensed while the puppeteer took a more solemn position. “We found Tobi.”

 

Pain, Konan, Kisame and Kakuzu opened widely their eyes; while the rest of the members showed themselves indifferent. 

 

“Who's that?”, Hidan asked, twisting his face in a annoyance. 

 

“It's Kisame previous partner,” Itachi explained, before he look back at Sasori with a blank expression. 

 

“Shouldn't he be dead?”, Kakuzu asked this time, glancing at Konan direction. If he remembered correctly, his previous parent loved gossip and be said Konan killed Tobi. 

 

“He died, I saw it!” Konan said. She gulped and sweat began to fall from her forehead. It was impossible Madara was alive, she killed him ten years ago when used almost a million of explosion seals. 

 

“Did he came with you?”, Pain asked cautiously. Pain narrowed his eyes and looked around, searching for Zetsu’s presence. The reaparece of Madara should be related to Zetsu’s odd behavior in the last four months. 

 

Kisame was quiet, his black eyes fixed over Sasori. “Where is he?”

 

All the eyes were over Deidara and Sasori. 

 

“Orochimaru trapped him,” Sasori said, visible uncomfortable. 

 

“Orochimaru? No way! He would never lost against an small fry like him!”, Kisame yelled. “You surely saw a…”

 

**Tuuuuuck**

 

An orange mask fell at kisame’s hologram feet. He couldn't pick it up, but he recognized Tobi's mask. He would always recognize any mask Madara would wear. 

 

“-He knew you wouldn't believe us,” Deidara said and hold Tobi’s robe. 

 

“Tobi was kidnapped by Orochimaru, he gave us this Orochimaru’s ring as a proof.” Sasori held Orochimaru’s ring over his head. 

 

“If he was able to stole Orochimaru’s ring, why he haven't come back?”, Kakuzu said, crossing his arms over his chest. His tone of voice gave away he didn't believed the story. 

 

“He told us he couldn't escape by his own. The major part of his Chakra is sealed, and he is watched all day by Edo Tensei Hokages.” Sasori said. The other members looked to each other. 

 

“How do we know Orochimaru hasn't stole his body already?”, Pain said, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“What if it is a Edo Tensei zombie?,” Konan asked. 

 

Kisame balled his fist and tried to contain his anger. He knew Madara was alive, he told him his plan, he told him he would infiltrate Konoha and get the Kyuubi. But Madara didn't come back, and he lost track of his boss. He thought it was part of Madara's plan, he never guessed Orochimaru would be able to kidnap him. It was impossible Madara was kidnapped by Orochimaru, Madara was better! Madara was the strongest of them, he… 

 

Kisame tensed when he felt a small hand touching his arm. Itachi’s hand was warm. They were standing next to each other in their current location while their holograms were meters away from each other. Behind them, in their Inn room, a boring Shisui was looking at them with interest. 

 

“He acted like himself, I doubt Orochimaru would be able to imitate Tobi's childish demeanor. And he isn't a Edo Tensei Zombie, his body wasn't cracked.” Sasori said

 

“Did you…”,Pain said. 

 

“-saw his body?”, Kisame asked loudly. Kakuzu and Konan arched their eyebrows in disbelief, like Kisame, they knew Tobi never showed any part of his body. 

 

“Not all of it, we only saw his left leg.” Deidara said, pulling down Obito's coat and looking away. 

 

Kisame almost choked of surprise. Kakuzu mouth was wide open while Konan’s eyes were wide. By his part Hilda heard the story and looked at everyone directions, everyone had funny expression. While Itachi slowly tucked the information in his mind. 

 

“He show us his leg and asked us contact Kisame,” Sasori’s eyes briefly landed over Kisame before jump at Pain. “But because Tobi used to be a member I decided to inform all of you.”

 

“And what? Do you want us to go and rescue him?,” Kakuzu cruelty laughed, while Hildan laughed with him. 

 

Konan and Pain stayed in silence. They let go Orochimaru because the man didn't interfere with his plans and it was more annoying hunt him, but this revelation showed them that he was a threat to treat seriously. 

 

Kisame pressed his lips in a thin line while he debated between ran at Madara's side or ask the others members for help. He knew it was a bad sight Madara ever reported back. 

 

“I will help him,” Itachi said. All the eyes fell over the Uchiha. Kisame looked surprised at his companion. 

 

“Why do you?,” Deidara asked. 

 

“Because Tobi was Kisame former partner,” Itachi looked at Kisame, then he turned back and looked at Sasori. “That and I want to eliminate Orochimaru. This it’s the perfect excuse to exterminate him.”

 

“Yes. I will go too,” Sasori said. 

 

“Dana?,” Deidara said surprised. 

 

“Then I should go too,” Konan said. If Madara was alive and he was Orochimaru’s prisoner, it was the perfect opportunity to kill him. 

 

“I may go too,” leader said, narrowing his eyes. All the eyes fell over the stoic leader of Akatsuki. He rarely took part of any mission. 

 

“Then I will…” Hildan said but Kakuzu covered his mouth. 

 

“Fine, you go and rampage the place. We will keep up with our mission.”

 

“Yes, you can keep with your actual mission. It's unnecessary all of us attack Orochimaru.” Pain nodded his head in Kakuzu’s direction. 

 

“Deidara,” Sasori called his partner. 

 

“Um”

 

“You stay here…”

 

“-What? Why Dana?”, Deidara yelled. 

 

“This is a stealth mission and you would only be an obstacle,” Itachi informed him. 

 

“I can do stealth mission if I want!!”

 

========

 

Someone was energetically shaking his shoulders with rough and callous hands, which were too little to be Kakashi's or Tenzo. Pitch voices were mumbling something Obito couldn't understand, and a deeper voice was answering them. Obito felt anxious when he realized he couldn't recognize any of those voices. 

 

He tried to move or think, assess his surroundings, but he was so tired. 

 

_ ‘Open your eyes, little brother!’,  _ Tobi pleaded. 

 

**‘…”**

 

_ ‘little brother, woke up _ !

 

**‘Naaaah, let me alone.’**

 

Those hands were more ‘aggressively’ shaking him. Obito's face furrowed in discomfort and moved away from them, he turned his back and smiled. Something cold and hard moved around his left ankle, it made a metallic sound but Obito's couldn't care less about it, his bed was so soft and it didn't make any sound. Another pair of hands touched his lower back and pushed him. This new hands were smaller, softer and more delicate but they were more ‘aggressively’ touching him. They were too small for being Sasuke’s ones but too rough to be Sakura’s. 

 

“Um, Naruto, go away. I'm tired,” Obito mumbled and pushed away the hands with a lazy move. He tried to be more energetic but his entire body felt heavy and it was hard to move. Those hands came back and Obito groaned annoyed, lazily slapping them away from him. They stopped. 

Obito happily rubbed his face against the soft mattress and moaned in delight. He was so tired and the bed was so nice. It also smelled like cleaning products and lavender. 

 

**Wait! LAVANDER!**

 

Kakashi hated lavender, he always said he disliked it because of his enhanced smell sense. Obito sniffed a little more, he loved lavender. But… 

 

**‘Why? Why Kakashi was using lavender?’**

 

Kakashi hated Lavender, there was nothing with Lavender fragrance in their house. But this bed smelled like a Lavender cleaning product. Did that mean Kakashi realized he messed up in some way and he was trying to apologize…? 

 

_ ‘Well, in a way he messed up…’ _ Tobi said in Obito's head. The Uchiha smiled faintly at it.

 

Again, those small hands insisted in touch him. Obito groaned and moved away from them. Again, he felt something heavy and cold around his ankle. What was that thing around his ankle? Those hands want back at his back and Obito tried to move away, but he couldn't, the thing around his ankle didn't let him go further. It was pulling him back. 

 

“ **_How annoying_ ** **!”**

 

Obito lazily tried to reach the ‘cold thing’ around his ankle. But he stopped, it was hard to rose his leg and he didn't want to bend. Obito groaned and moved back his left foot at its previously position, it was more comfortable that way. He was so tired and the only thing he wanted was to sleep. Later, when he woke up and he had a little of energy in him, he would yell at Kakashi for messing up with his ‘medicine’ again. Surely, Kakashi accidentally overdosed him. Yes, that should be! He was drugged. 

 

“ _ But it's not Kakashi fault _ .”

 

“Everything it's always Kakashi's fault,” Obito mumbled against the pillow. 

 

There was a shift behind him, Obito could feel someone's weight coming over the bed’s edge. It was someone light, surely one of his boys. This time those delicate hands barely touched his shoulder with its fingertips. How strange, it's nails were long. 

 

“Naruto, please I'm tired”. Obito pleaded with a sleepy voice. He turned his head back lazily. 

 

“Naruto?,” a female voice said. 

 

_ ‘Little brother, that's not Naruto’ _

 

“What?”, Obito babbled and opened his eyes. His eyes were clouded and he could barely recognize what he was looking at. It was red, someone red, white and green. 

 

“Kushina?”, Obito mumble. It couldn't be, her hair was longer and she wasn't that small. But she wore green, not the same shade but green nevertheless. 

 

‘ _ Kushina it's dead _ ,’ Tobi reminded him. 

 

“Nagato?”, Obito guessed again. Then he shook his head, it was impossible. Nagato was bigger, his voice was deeper and… 

 

_ ‘He can't walk _ ’. 

 

Those tiny hands reached for him and pulled his Kimonos sleeve towards them, trying to bring him back at the other side of the bed. Unconsciously, Obito said the name of the only Uzumaki he hadn't fiscally hurt yet. 

 

“Naruto?”

 

“I'm not…”, the girl’s voice groaned. 

 

Obito's vision cleared and he saw a girl with olive green clothes and a net shirt. Obito blinked slowly and she looked at him with a nervous expression. She had a little pair of glasses which looked good on her. He thought she was familiar, he had saw her before but he couldn't recall who she was. 

 

“Naruto, really!,” Obito groaned. “You can't plank Sasuke, he's too smart for your sexy no jutsu…”

 

Obito stopped talking when he noticed wood bars between and around the girl’s trunk, behind her was a white haired boy. No, he was wrong, she wasn't the trapped one. She had almost slipped half her body inside the wood cage he was in an attempt to touch him. Obito's uncovered eye jumped at the girl's short arm to her face. 

 

_ ‘It's Karin-chan _ !’, Tobi said with a cheerful voice inside his head. Now Obito knew who was she, it's the Uzumaki girl Tobi was interested in- how he didn't recognized her Chakra before?- Obito's eye jumped then at the other kid. He had sharp teeth like Kisame and a white hair, between his hands was a thick chain.

 

“You finally woke up…” the girl said looking at Obito with worry eyes. Happiness briefly flashed in her eyes. Why was she happy? 

 

“-Pfff, Sexy no jutsu. There's nothing sexy in you Karin…” The boy laughed, interrupting the Uzumaki. She groaned and punched the boy’s head. Obito smiled faintly, she reminded him of Kushina. Did all the Uzumaki women were so violent? Briefly, Obito thought about Nagato and how nice he used to be. It was funny how Nagato was so different to all other Uzumaki he knew. He then thought about Naruto  and asked himself if he would like to meet this girl. Surely Naruto would be happy to meet someone from his clan. 

 

Obito lowered his eyes and his expression become grim. Right, Naruto didn't know any Uzumaki because of him. 

 

“You two, calm down!, another known voice said. Obito rose his head and saw a white haired boy wearing eyeshadow. If Obito recalled correctly his name was kimimaro or something alike. Behind him was a boy with orange spiky hair. He reminded him to Pain but there was something dark about him. The Uzumaki girl and the shark teeth boy stopped fighting, Karin groaned and said it was the others fault while the boy defended himself. Obito smiled sweetly, these kids were fun to watch. They reminded him to some people he knew. Kimimaro talked with them. He talked fast so Obito couldn't understand what he was saying, his head was still heavy and slow, but he noticed Kimimaro eyes were over him. He was talking about him. 

 

**‘He knows we are dangerous…’**

 

_ ‘It was time someone realized it! But I'm worried little brother _ !’

 

**‘Um…** ?’

 

_ ‘We didn't feel them coming…’ _ ,Tobi said in his head. 

 

**‘Yes** ,  **it must be the drug messing with our Chakra control.’**

 

_ ‘This is bad little brother…’ _

 

“I know…”, Obito groaned and massaged his temple. Oh God! He really wanted to go back home and laid on bed a whole week. He wanted to relax and be with his husband, Tenzo, his drama king nephew, his stupid Uzumaki and his Sakura. But, - Obito rose his eyes and looked at these kids’ faces-, he couldn't escape until he knew what Orochimaru was planning to do. He needed to stop Orochimaru for Sasuke, Genma, the third Hokage, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Sakura and Naruto’s sakes. He wouldn't let Orochimaru put a hand on his children or his friends. Because, Obito doubted attacking Konoha was out of Orochimaru’s plans. 

 

“How do you feel?”, Kimimaro asked him, lowering his head but staying out of Obito's reach.  

 

Obito’s eye jumped at Kimimaro. “Did it matter?”, Obito mumble. The kids looked at him intently and Kimimaro furrowed his eyebrow. 

 

“What did he said?”, the shark teeth boy said, looking at Karin.

 

“How I'm supposed to know?”, She shook her head. 

 

“Um, he is too drugged to properly talk,” Kimimaro noted. “Lower his doze,” he commanded, turning his face to look at the Uzumaki. She nodded and wrote something in a pocket notepad she had. 

 

‘ _ Well, you were right! We are drugged and it would explain why we can't detect their Chakra _ ’, - Tobi said-,  _ ‘or why our body it’s so heavy _ .’

 

“I can barely feel it,” Obito mumble. He lowered his eyes and began to inspect his body. His body was so numb and heavy he barely could feel what was under his neck. The four teenager saw the way Obito slowly checked his body with evident confusion on his features. He lowered his hands from his chest to his hip, sometimes stopping to hit his covered skin. Obito stopped when his hands reached his hips, his hands were over the covers but the sensation around his nether parts made him realized something missed. He opened the green and gold Kimono he was wearing and found a light white interior Kimono. He put his hands inside the outer kimono aperture and slipped them towards his hips. He abruptly stopped and his face heated when he missed the ‘relief’ of his underwear. He rubbed his inner thighs and realized his penis was free. 

 

“Why I am not wearing…?” Obito asked himself. The guys looked curiously at him, each of his silly actions gained their attention. The shark boy, the orange haired boy and Karin looked interested at Obito, they didn't understand what he was doing, while Kimimaro’s annoyed expression said he thought Obito was a idiot. 

 

_ ‘Why didn't we notice it before? _ ’, Tobi cried in his head. Be without underwear wasn't something they would miss under normal circumstances. They hated be naked, they felt vulnerable without underwear. Even after they had sex with Kakashi they always tried to wear anything, most of the time underwear was their choice. When they couldn't find their underwear, because Kakashi, they resigned to wear Kakashi's shirt. But it was uncomfortable! It was always uncomfortable no wear any kind of boxer, briefs or trunks. 

 

After their initial shock, Obito remembered the cold sensation he felt before and removed the covers over his body. The Kimono he was wearing was long but it rose over his knees. His eyes quickly landed on his left leg and the metallic shackle around his ankle. Of course he couldn't move freely! It was surprising he was so numb he couldn't related the hardness and coldness of the metal with a shackle. He moved tentative his leg, realizing the shackle wasn't too tight around his ankle, so it wasn't as uncomfortable it could be. Obito's free eye - his original one was still covered by a eyepatch- followed the chain from his left legs to the shark teeth boy and the bed base. Then his eye loked at the wood pillars which formed the wood cage around the bed, or maybe the pillars were part of the bed. Again, Orochimaru was using the first’s mokuton to make custom furniture for him. Then Obito noted that he wasn't anymore in his old cell. The walls were cream and his wood cage was in the corner of something a big room. 

 

_ ‘I had seen this place before, it's near Orochimaru’s quarters’ _ , Tobi informed him and Obito felt uncomfortable. 

 

Obito's eye looked behind the guys near his cage, a few meter from them were a bunch of of teenagers looking at him curiously. At the beginning he only saw the Uzumaki, shark teeth boy, orange spiky hair boy and Kimimaro because they touched him or were closer, but a few of meter further there was a bunch of teenagers sitting in two benches eating snacks. 

 

_ ‘They are Orochimaru’s elite force, the five sounds’ _  Tobi mentioned in his head. Obito gulped. He place they were inside looked more like a break room than a cell. He felt like a zoo’s exhibition. 

 

_ ‘No, i think we are closer to a canary inside a birdcage _ ,’ Tobi said. ‘I _ only hope he doesn't force us to sign. We suck at it! _ ’

 

Obito narrowed his eyes and glared at chain joined to their fresh leg. ‘ **There are worse things Orochimaru can force us to do’.**

 

**_‘_ ** _ or suck _ ,’ Tobi teased and Obito winced. He lowered his eyes to his hands and balled his hands into fists. 

 

Obito’s eye fixed on his fists and he noted something over his right hand. He missed his pinky finger, he didn't noticed it because his senses were dulled and it wasn't part of his ‘real body’. He rose his artificial hand to his eye level and assessed it. 

 

“He is really disoriented,” Kimimaro commented. Karin muttered something and wrote on her notepad. 

 

“Yes, he is really drugged. You really messed up Karin! Auch!,” the shark teeth boy said.

 

“Jirobo go and inform Lord Orochimaru his…” - Kimimaro stopped - “ ‘date’ woke up.” 

 

Obito head someone saying something and heavy steps going away. But he ignored it, he was far more concerned about the ink marks on him. He carefully inspected his hands, and realized that on their back were ink symbols. 

 

_ ‘Sounds like someone decided to finally use Minato’s speciality on us,’ _ Tobi said in his head and Obito groaned.

 

“Did he sealed only our hands?”, Obito asked. When someone sealed others Chakra the seal was normally on their belly, in their Chakra pool, but these seals were on his hands. Obito didn't know anymore if he couldn't sense others because his Chakra was sealed or because he was drugged. 

 

Obito rose his eyes and noticed all the teenagers in the room now gathered around his cage. They were looking at him. Some of them were curious while other assessed him with wary eyes. They were talking between them and Obito had a hard time trying to understand what they were babbling about, normally he would be able to pick something between their chatting but his mind was more clouded than he expected. Then his eye landed over the Uzumaki. 

 

_ ‘Don't you think we should use this opportunity to kidnap her _ ?”, Tobi talked again.  _ ‘‘They are weak and she is at our reach _ !’

 

Obito frowned and shook his head. ‘ **No, Tobi, this isn't the time! We are drugged and our hands are sealed. And we can't go away until we discover what Orochimaru is planning to do with Minato-sensei and the others Hokages.’**

 

_ ‘Yes! But it is because he sealed our hands and drugged us that we should go now! Things will be worse in the future _ !’. Tobi’s eye jumped at the others teenagers. Even if his hands were sealed, he was sure he could kill them. He and Obito might be ‘rusty’ but they still knew how to grow a plant inside a body and they had their Zetsu’s limps. And his right eye was covered but it wasn't sealed, so he could use his kamui if he needed. 

 

**‘Tobi we are drugged, we can't sense our surroundings! Even it looks easy to you, it can't be so. It must be a trap** .”

 

“Oh, common!  _ Let me do it, it will be easy _ ,” Obito said with a childish voice and a twisted smile. The Uzumaki girl tensed while the other teenagers arched their eyebrows at the sudden change in Obito's behavior. One moment he was scared and the next he was leaking killer intent. 

 

“Go away of the cage,” -a known voice said,-” He would kill any of you if you aren't careful”. The teenagers bodies tensed and they took four steps back. Tobi smirked. He loved to play fool but it was gratifying when someone was able to ‘see’ his true self. He heard steps coming in his direction. 

 

“You were right little brother,” Tobi twisted his face in disgust. Orochimaru was closer than they expected and he wasn't alone, behind him were a fat biy, the second and first Hokages. Tobi felt Obito’s panic rising, his little brother was afraid of Orochimaru. Tobi resisted Obito's urge to flush against the wall behind them, and instead he glared at the man.

  
  


“What? We aren't playing to be shy this time?”, Orochimaru said with a twisted smile. Behind Orochimaru, Tobirama and Hashirama looked at Tobi with interest, Hashirama was worried while Tobirama studied him with cold eyes. 

 

“Shouldn't you be dead?”, Tobi retorted with a twisted smile. His voice sounded more playful and teasing than he expected, and it words were cleaner. He expected it because the reaction he provoked in the teenagers. 

 

“You little bitch,” Orochimaru hissed and pulled the chain. Tobi tried to resist but he didn't have the strength in him. Orochimaru stopped pulling the chain and his hand gripped Tobi's calf when he was at reach. He lowered his head at Tobi’s eye level. Orochimaru’s freehand hold Tobi’s chin, while the other rose to Tobi's inner thing. If it wasn't because of the wood bars Orochimaru would be between his legs. Tobi glared at the sanin’s eyes without fear. 

 

Tobi wasn't like Obito, he wasn't afraid of be touched. 

 

“If I didn't  **want** you, you would be armless and legless on a examination table.” Orochimaru snarled, gripping Tobi's face with more force than necessary. Obito shuddered inside their head while Tobi had a stoic expression. “You belong to me! If I want you, I will have you…” Orochimaru snarled. He lowered his hand to Tobi's forearm and hauled him towards the wood bars. Tobi groaned, his body hitting the bars and being uncomfortably pressed against them. Tobi's legs were parted by the bars and his leg leg was at Orochimaru’s side while his right leg was painfully folded. Twenty centimeters to the left and Orochimaru would have hit his crotch against a bar. Orochimaru rose his hand and slipped it from Tobi's thighs to the Uchiha’s waist, finger touching naked skin under the inner Kimono. His other hand rose and held Tobi’s cheeks. 

 

Orochimaru was delighted by the red marks of his fingers on the Uchiha’s snow white face. But he quickly noticed there was something wrong in his prisoner. The Uchiha looked at him with eyes full of hate and disgust, while a blank expression maintained on his charming features. He remind him of the way Itachi looked at Orochimaru when they were in Akatsuki. Obito was looking at him like he was a superior being looking into a savage. 

The sanin was angry and confused. The last time they saw each other Obito was desperately pleading him to not touch him, he was scared, but now he was looking at him as if he didn't fear him. The Hokages also noticed the way Obito looked at Orochimaru and showcased their concern. 

 

In truth, Tobi didn't feared Orochimaru and his pitiful threats, because he had felt true pain. Tobi looked briefly at Orochimaru’s experiments. He and Obito were around those guys’ age when they lost half of their body, Obito was raped almost everyday by Madara, and they had their mind ripped apart piece by piece. Obito and him fought everyday - and still do sometimes- against Hashirama’s cells. Those cells may be the reason why they were still alive, they remade their lost limbs and organs, but they were always pushing and trying to devore them alive. Tobi didn't know if they were able to fight back those cells because of lucky or something else, but they were able to handle and control Hashirama’s cells. 

 

Others experiments weren't able to control and fought the cells and as result a huge plant growth inside their bodies until their skin were ripped apart and they become a fucking tree. Some of the experiments were Uchiha but even if they were ‘better’ than Obito and him, they couldn't control the cells like them. 

 

Tobi looked with hard eyes at Orochimaru. He was sure he could handle anything Orochimaru throw at his direction because he was strong. Obito was also strong but he was strong in a different way than Tobi.  Obito is his little brother, and as such Tobi must be stronger for him. Tobi born to protect his little brother and that what he would do. 

 

Orochimaru caressed Tobi’s lips without obtaining the blush he was waiting for. The Sanin liked Obito's embarrassed face. Orochimaru groaned and grabbed Tobi’s ass, pressing the Uchiha against the bars. There was a low groan but nothing more. Orochimaru ached for him, if only his actual body had a dick on it. 

 

“He should still be dizzy by the drug, I think we overdose him a little bit,” Kimimaro said worried. The Hokages and Orochimaru took note of it, but something told them Obito's odd behavior wasn't related with the tranquilizers they gave him. Tobi’s eye was sharp and wasn't clouded by the drug, while his words showed he knew what he was saying some minutes ago. Now Orochimaru asked himself if using that drug was a good idea. Minato suggested Orochimaru drugged Obito as a way to prevent the Uchiha kept hurting himself. Tobirama also suggested it by saying that Obito's destructive behavior was caused by Obito's medicine deprivation. Orochimaru knew the medicine deprivation could be a cause of it, but the Uchiha’s ‘bad days’ reports they got said otherwise. He was convinced there was something nasty and violent under Obito’s skin and the only way to find it out was keeping Obito's system clean. Orochimaru was against drugging Obito, but he accepted the idea because the Uchiha was more powerful than he expected at the beginning and the five sound were now watching over him without any Hokages’ help.

Minato was busy tracking down Obito's shadow clones. None of them know how the Uchiha did to sneaked them out of the base. If it wasn't because of one of Orochimaru’s spies caught sight of one of those clones contacting Tsunade, they wouldn't have know about them at all. Tobirama and Orochimaru were busy trying to elucidate Obito’s abilities and studying the strange cells which formed half of Obito's limps. By his part, Hashirama was in charge of the base’s security.  Hashirama also had the responsibility to investigate how Obito sneaked the shadow clones out of his cell. 

 

Orochimaru caressed Obito's lips, they were dry but at the same time they were alluring, inviting him to kiss them. It was stupid, almost suicida, but Obito was becoming more alluring to him each time they saw each other. Tobirama said it was because Orochimaru liked strong partners. And it must be true, there was something ‘Sexy’ about ‘taming’ an opponent able to kill you. Obito wasn't the most beautiful man, Kimimaro and some of his experiments were five times more beautiful than him, but Obito had something in him that Orochimaru liked. Minato said that Obito was the most easy going Uchiha it had ever exist, while Hashirama said it must be Obito's shyness and cuteness which were uncommon in his clan. But Orochimaru believed it was because Obito's kindness, recklessness and the way he smile reminded him of Nawaki and Jiraiya. Obito was an strange mix those he used to love inside a attractive enpack. 

 

Orochimaru was finding harder to belive Obito was Madara. If Obito wasn't Madara, then his meticulous plan was to waste and there wasn't any reason to kill him or held him captive. If Obito wasn't Madara then he couldn't get his revenge against the man. If Obito wasn't Madara, what was he going to do with him. He couldn't just returned to Konoha, but if he kept him, what purpose the Uchiha could fulfill? Did Orochimaru should fulfill his threat and… 

 

Orochimaru wetted his lips at the idea of Obito in his bed. His eyes rose from Obito's lips to the dark eye glaring at him. Obito hated him. That was the downside of this situation, he kidnapped Obito because he thought he was Madara. But each thing Orochimaru did to provoke him, torture him and broke the mask he - suspected- Obito wore, the more Obito hated him. Well, it wasn't that bad, he only have to make Obito understand that his life depends of him. It worked with most of his experiments. Obito wasn't above the Stockholm syndrome. 

 

Orochimaru licked his lips and slipped a finger at Tobi's rear. Tobi snarled a curse and Orochimaru smirked. Yes, he liked this idiot. Orochimaru closed the distance between them. Even if Obito wasn't Madara, he will enjoy… 

 

..! 

 

All the air in Orochimaru’s lungs came out of him in an instant Obito punched him in the belly with all his strength. No one noted the fast move. Orochimaru almost vomited at the Uchiha’s face, spill landing on Obito's cheeks and clothes. Orochimaru backed three steps after releasing the Uchiha and bended on himself, covering his belly while feeling something piercing going further inside him. Orochimaru’s eyes clouded with tears and glared at the Uchiha. Tobi looked back at him with a sick smile, playfully swinging his legs over the bed’s edge. He played him! Orochimaru snarled. If he wouldn't have been distracted, he should have noted his intentions. 

 

Karin and other experiments ran at Orochimaru’s side, asking him if he was alright while others glared at the Uchiha. 

 

Orochimaru winced when Karin touched the injury in his belly. They didn't know how Obito did it, but he stabbed him with something that cut Orochimaru’s skin and cloth. She put inside the injury her tiny and delicate finger, but she couldn't anything. Tobirama took hold of Tobi's hands and checked them, while Hashirama looked out over the bed and over Obito for anything that could be used like a weapon. Tobi giggled while the Hokages made their revision. Orochimaru took Karin’s wrist and bite it, healing himself of a almost deadly wound. 

 

At the end the Hokages didn't find anything in Obito's cage or himself, Tobirama informed it with a cold voice while he covered Tobi's mouth. At their side Hashirama was looking at Obito worried. The Hokages were concerned. There was something off about Obito's behavior, he almost appeared to be a different person. He Obito they had watched would use himself like a decoy to attack Orochimaru, the past time he did something similar but it was product of the panic he felt. Tobirama sealed Obito's hands, so he wouldn't be able to canalize Chakra to his hands, and yet he was able to injury the Sanin. Tobirama would have wanted to seal all of Obito's Chakra but Orochimaru was curious of what Obito could do. Tobirama narrowed his eyes, they underestimated Obito again. 

 

“You fucking trash!,” Tayuya cried. She stepped in front of the cage, careful to be out of Obito's reach, and she played her flute. Her intention was punish Tobi for daring to hurt their master. 

 

The Hokages stepped away from Tobi and went at Orochimaru’s side. Apparently Orochimaru didn't want them to interfere Obito's punishment. 

 

Tobi smiled sweetly at her, almost paternally. Her genjutsu was weak but annoying. She narrowed her eyes, she cursed under her breath before activating her curse seal. Some of her teammates gasped, someone yelled at her for overreacting. Kimimaro walked towards her, but he couldn't stop her before she played again. The sound got worse inside Tobi’s head but it wasn't something they couldn't dealt with. Tobi twisted his face in annoyance but he didn't covered his ears. 

 

‘ **Fuck** !’ Obito growled in their head. ‘ **I like her but if she doesn't stop this any time soon…’**

 

_ ‘Can I crush her head _ ?’

 

‘ **Maybe…** ’

 

Tobi laughed at his little brother’s answer. Tobi didn't know what was funnier, the fact that his brother was starting to lose his patience and was willing to let him kill, or that fact that Obito hid at the deepest part of their mind to escape from Orochimaru’s harassment.

 

Kimimaro put a hand over Tayuya’s shoulder, but he didn't stopped her. His whole attention was over Tobi. And he wasn't the only one, the rest of the group were surprised about Obito resisting Tayuya strongest technique. Orochimaru fixed his whole attention over the Uchiha. He knew Obito was stronger than he thought at the begin but he never expected the Uchiha would resist Tayuya attack so easily. Orochimaru wasn't the only one impressed, the Hokage were also studying the situation. Hashirama bite the inner part of his cheek worried, his guts were telling him something terrible wrong was happening. Tobirama closed his eyes and focused on sensing Obito’s Chakra. 

 

Tayuya groaned and tried harder, but the harder she played the harder Tobi laughed at her. She got mad and tried harder, but this time Tobi winced and covered his ears. She smiled and took three steps further, she was going to play closer to her victim. Kimimaro tried to pull her back but she shook his hand with a move og his shoulder. Tayuya knew she didn't need to be so close but she wanted to see her victims face. At the end Kimimaro let her go, sure that nothing would happen to her - at least nothing Karin couldn't heal- and she would stop once she saw the effect of her attack on Obito. 

 

‘Wait! No…’ the second Hokage yelled, opening his eyes. The first walked forward as fast as he could but when he got hold of Tayuya’s shoulder it was late. 

 

**SQUASH**

 

**click**

 

Tobi smiled pleased at Tayuya’s bloody head between his hands and her broken neck. Hashirama’s pull of her shoulder only made easier to snap her neck. Her face twisted in pain, his eyes wide in horror and her flute hit the floor. He let her go and her body fell against the first’s chest. Hashirama held her between his arms while he looked in disbelief at Tobi. 

 

_ ‘Aaaah! A little of chaos is good for the hear _ t’ Tobi said inside their head. 

 

‘ **A little of silence good to my head! God, she was annoying!** ’

 

Tobi giggled at his little brother bad joke, he blackened and put his legs inside the cell. He lazily cleaned Tayuya’s blood with his blanket while humming that sticky song Naruto and Sakura loves so much. 

 

Karin sobbed pitifully and hugged the death body of her best friend. Suigetsu trembled and hold his hands against his chest. When he teased and shook Obito before he was unaware he could kill him,  he was lucky the man didn't hurt him. Kimimaro ran an Jugo’s side and hugged him, while whispering something. Jugo was heavenly panting while trying to resist his blood thirst. The twins yelled and stepped forward but they were stopped by Hashirama, who let Tayuya’s body to Karin. They wanted revenge but if they weren't careful they could be next victims. Tobirama commanded the other boys stayed away, before he went to check Tayuya’s body. The rest of the elite squad looked at Obito with a mix of hate and terror. He easily killed Tayuya with his bare hands, and now he was happily humming. It was equally infuriating and scary. 

 

Orochimaru eyes were wide open and slowly stood up. Something about Obito's cherry behavior remembered him to someone he once knew in Akatsuki. Tobi, Kisame’s precios partner, liked to jump like a child over his victims blood poodles. 

 

Tobi’s eye rose and fixed over Jugo, and it narrowed. Maybe they couldn't use their Chakra to sense because of the drug but they felt Jugo’s killer intent. 

 

**‘Needle him’** Obito commanded, and Tobi obeyed. 

 

“I  _ know you want to kill, but why don't you kill them? Aren't they weaker then you _ ?”, Tobi said with a singing voice. Karin and Suigetsu snapped their eyes at Tobi's direction and then to Jugo. The kids tremble terrifying by the implications. They were the weakest in the room, they wouldn't survive if Jugo attacked them. Karin hid behind Tobirama while Suigetsu hid behind Orochimaru. The rest of Orochimaru’s elite group tensed and stepped away from Tobi and Jugo. The orange haired teenager was suffering the beginning of a crisis, and Tobi's tease was doing worse. Kimimaro held Jugo’s face between his hands and tried to calm him down with sweet words. Orochimaru stepped forward, trying to cover Tobi's mouth but the Uchiha was now out of reach. 

 

“ _ I always feel refreshed after kill, you should do it too _ ,” Tobi said with a goofy smile on his lips. “ _ their bones crack nicely when you smash them,, Don't you think, orange head-chan _ ?” a Tobi said with his dumb voice and crooked his head. 

 

Jugo yelled and Kimimaro pressed his head against him. Tobirama walked forward and teleported them away, to a room at the other side of Orochimaru’s base. 

 

Hashirama looked confused at Tobi while Orochimaru tensed and pulled the chain. Tobi laughed louder, almost maniacally while resisting Orochimaru. Obito's whole body language had changed. 

 

“You aren't Obito!” Orochimaru said, pulling harder and when Obito was at reach, the Uchiha passed through him and the cell like he was a ghost. 

 

Tobi giggled while he passed through the wall. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Kakashi-sensei!, how do you feel?”, Sakura and Naruto asked at the same time. Sakura sat on a chair next to Kakashi's hospital bed, piling an apple for his teacher, while Naruto stood next to Sakura. The boy was wearing a blue pajama, while his head, neck and hands were bandaged. The guys’ eyes gleaming of the happiness over the dark circle, and strained faces. Sakura’s eyes filled with tears, and Naruto hugged Kakashi. 

  
  


Kakashi looked at his guys with puffy red eyes. His head was killing him but see his students faces made him feel better.  “I'm better, thank you,” he smiled weakly, giving Naruto a lazy hug. Sakura smiled shyly back at him and surely Naruto had a big grin on his lips. Naruto was so similar to his mother that it was almost painful to held the boy between his arms. Briefly, Kakashi asked himself when he learned to smile and pretend the world wasn't crumbling around him. Ten years ago he wouldn't have been able to smile in a situation like this, he would have been out of the hospital bed cutting himself while asking ‘why was he still alive?’ Neither he would be able to let himself love Naruto, not after fail to Kushina and his beloved sensei.

  
  


Briefly at Kakashi’s mind came images of his sensei covered in blood and rain, black screrotica and blue irises, pain twisted in pain and rasengan at hand. 

 

_ ‘Thank you, Kakashi _ ,” - Minato stuttered-, “  _ thank you for taking care of my son _ .  _ And forgive me for taking  _ **_him_ ** _ from your side...” _

  
  


Kakashi’s right eye, Obito's eye, cried silently. If he isn't here, if Obito isn't at his side then it's means he lost against Minato-sensei. He was… He was again powerless and weak. He failed again to Obito. 

  
  


“I'm so happy you are alive”, Naruto cried. Bringing Kakashi back to the present. Sakura stood up, pushing noisily the chair back, and bug her sensei. She cried. 

  
  


Kakashi didn't know how to feel about it. He didn't deserve this, he was too weak to protect his husband...

  
  


_ ‘Stop punishing yourself’.  _ For a moment, Kakashi saw a short haired and younger Obito holding his hands and kissing them with care.

_ ‘Kakashi, forgive yourself’, Obito said with tender eyes. ‘I already forgive you, it is time you forgive yourself _ .’

  
  


Kakashi rose his eyes and saw his, no, ‘their’ surrogates children worried faces. “I'm fine, don't cry,” Kakashi pleaded. And as expected, they cried harder. Sakura and Naruto hugged him tighter, saying how scared they were. They thought Kakashi would die. 

  
  


“I'm not going to die, calm down.” Kakashi laid his hands over their heads and they didn't stop crying. Kakashi closed his eyes and groaned, he was too tired. As always he didn't know how to deal with their kids, what to do or say to tranquilice them. He is a awful  _ parent _ and  _ tutor _ , he had been living with Naruto for more than five years and he still don't know how to console him. Besides, if anyone deserved and needed to cry it was him. He can't save his husband and best friend. Ho-How is he going to live without Obito? 

  
  


_ ‘I'm not going to lie to You, Kakashi, it's going to be hard _ ,’ - Kakashi heard Obito's voice in his head. 

  
  


_ Kakashi was tired, he had a hard time sleeping after know he husband almost died. He and Obito were sit on their tiny sofa of their first department, Kakashi was looking away while Obito was on the opposite side, combing Sasuke’s hair and looking worried at his husband. An sleeping Sasuke was resting between them, covered with a blanket with ninja stars, his feet were over Kakashi’s lap and his head on Obito's. Kakashi was paralyzed by fear. They couldn't take care of a child. He couldn't, his father tried and he ended killing himself in the kitchen with a tanto. Kakashi rose his head and tensed when he felt a callous and warm hand over his. _

_ ‘Don't be afraid, you aren't alone.’ Obito said with a strained smile. _

_ ‘I'm not afraid’, he lied.  _

_ ‘Riiight,’ Obito chuckled, and grabbed his hand.  _

_ Distantly Kakashi noticed Obito's hand was shaking. Surely Obito was as scared as him, but as always, he hide it with a voice full of confidence. _

_ ‘I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to be hard, but it will be worth it.’- Obito's eyes gleamed with fondness-. ‘A long time ago, an old widow told me: children are a marvelous driving force.’ _

  
  


And Obito was right, - Kakashi thought, looking at his students- they were almost like his own children and they were the driving force he needed to deal with life; to not have Obito or Tenzo at his side. Briefly, Kakashi asked himself if Minato sensei thought of Rin, Obito and himself like… 

  
  


_ ‘Each time I see Naruto and Sasuke next to each other,’ - Obito smiled and looked back at Kakashi, - ‘I can't stop thinking, Sasuke and you are alike... ’ _

  
  


**Sasuke!**

  
  


Kakashi’s hands tensed. He scanned his surroundings hysterically without move his hands from his students heads. Sasuke wasn't inside the room. 

  
  


“Where's Sasuke?”, Kakashi asked with a hoarse voice, slowly and painfully straightening his back and pushing Sakura and Naruto out of his lap. Worried he scanned his surroundings. He couldn't! He didn't! He couldn't lose Sasuke as he lost Obito! His husband would never forgive him! 

  
  


_ ‘Let me go! SON of a bitch!”, Obito yelled, trying desperately to break free from the first Hokage’s grip on his wrist with teeth and nails. The kitchen was a mess, food and cooking utensil on the floor, the table and chairs flipped and scattered around, and a small fire on the curtains.  _

 

_ ‘Obito!’, Kakashi cried, coming inside the kitchen, closely followed by his students. Sasuke and Naruto cried ‘Uncle’  behind him.  _

 

_ Then Obito's red and black eyes filled with panic when they landed over Kakashi and the boys.  _

_ ‘Run away!!’, Obito pleaded, cried, eyes filled of tears. He knew - Kakashi realized-, he couldn't escape, it was too late for him, but not for Sasuke.  _

 

_ ‘No, uncle!’, Sasuke cried, running towards Obito. Kakashi stopped him with a hand on his chest. Kakashi wasn't thinking but his horned intings stopped Sasuke.  _

 

_ ‘Take them away! Don't let them come!’ Obito pleaded, before spit fire at the first Hokage face.  _

 

_ ‘Hurry, go away! Protect Sasuke!’, cried before a injured second Hokage punched Obito's head.  _

  
  


“Where's Sasuke?” Kakashi said again. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, then they lowered their faces. Naruto trembled and balled his hands into fists while Sakura covered her face and shook her head. They were babbling things he barely understand but he only caught the word ‘sorry’. 

  
  


Kakashi let himself fall on the bed and covered Obito's eye with the back of his hand. It was crying, harder than before and Kakashi didn't want to stop him. 

 

Kakashi asked himself how it happened? He and Gai fought with everything they had, and lord third and three ANBU were there. All of them Protecting Sasuke with all their migth. How it happened? 

  
  


=====================

 

They were on Kamui, sitting over a huge gray block. Obito was leaning forward, looking at the pile of documents and files before him. ‘Unbelieve!’, Obito thought. 

Orochimaru had so much information about them, the experiments they suffered, the treatment Konoha give them when they came back and… who knows, maybe they had the Uchiha lost files they thought they destroyed. Obito was dreadful and scolded himself for being so weak, for no resist Orochimaru advances while Tobi did its job. If he had resisted a little more maybe he could have… 

  
  


"It isn't your fault…" a shy and childish voice said behind him. 

  
  


Obito's whole body tensed and he straightened his back. “Oh! Of course it wasn't my fault! It was yours Tobi! What were you thinking….”, Obito yelled, scratching his head with both hand. He was being unfair and childish, Obito knew it, but it wasn't his idea escape prematurely from Orochimaru's hands. 

  
  


“-Oh! Forgive me, little brother!” Tobi pleaded, he was sitting over his legs behind the Uchiha. “Please, please, forgive me!”

  
  


“Yo-you idiot! Why did you escaped? How are we…”

  
  


“-Please! Forgive me, little brother! I couldn't bare it anymore! Orochimaru was just a nasty pervert and you were so scared! I couldn't stay still and watch how he hurt you!”

  
  


“He didn't hurt me, Tobi!”, Obito yelled, turning his head to glare at the Zetsu. A whirl white face looked back at him.  Tobi 

  
  


“Of course he did!”, Tobi yelled, balling his hands into fist. “ He touched you in nasty ways on prohibited places! He was making you cry!" Tobi rose his voice. Obito and Tobi looked to each other in silence, Tobi didn't have eyes but Obito was looking at the place where they should be." As yours big brother, I must protect you!"

  
  


“No, you! I-I didn't…”

  
  


“Little brother! Tobi would fight against any Kage only to make sure you don't cry again!” Tobi crawled towards Obito. 

  
  


“I-I wasn't…” -Obito stuttered, looked away and covering his mouth- “ I wasn't crying…”

  
  


“He was making you cry,” Tobi insisted, hugging Obito's back. 

  
  


“No I didn't, Tobi” Obito pouted. He lowered his head, and Tobi saw his little brother's ears turning red. 

  
  


“Tobi was protecting you, little brother, so please! Don't be mad! Tobi didn't want to ruin your plan!” Tobi pleaded holding Obito tighter against his chest. 

 

“No, you don't! Arg! I-you… You didn't ruin my plan.” Obito whispered, feeling Tobi’s chin over his head. Obito opened his eyes and saw the folders and files scattered on the floor before them. All of them were in Orochimaru’s possession and Tobi stole them during their time there. It was frightening how much Orochimaru knew about him. Obito's eyed a open folder filled with old photos of Tobi and him, photos Obito always thought were lost. Obito's heart clenched inside his chest…

 

But it wasn't the time to think about it, they had another issue and hand and they needed to resolve it as soon as possible. Obito crooked his head and looked to a sole cube floating almost twenty meters from them, over it an Uzumaki girl was unconscious. Obito bite his lower lip, he didn't know how Tobi was able to kidnap that poor little girl after killing her - probably- best friend, stole some files, and everything while Lord first and second were behind them. Obito didn't knew if Minato-sensei or Orochimaru also fought against Tobi, - he lost consciousness after Lord First tried to pin them to a wall with his mokuton-, but Obito was sure they couldn't escape from such a fight. Not unharmed as they were. 

  
  


It was probably the Hokages cornered Tobi, otherwise Obito can't think another reason why Tobi and he were stuck inside Kamui. As useful and peaceful as Kamui was, Tobi and himself hate to be inside their pocket dimension for long periods of times. And Obito suspected than they had been inside the dimension for almost a day, or even more. They usually used Kamui to travel and they rarely 'sleep' in it, so if he woke up inside Kamui instead to anywhere in the real world  it should mean Tobi didn't know of any safe place to hide from Orochimaru and the dead Hokages. And the mark on their back, - Tobi flushed his chest against Obito's back - Minato’s seal, wasn't doing things easier for them. All of their clones were found and destroyed because of Minato’s Higurashi - Obito guesses, relaying in his incapacity to felt his shadow clones. 

  
  


“Shhhh,” Tobi said, petting Obito's belly. The man tensed and straightened his back. “Don't think to much about it, our head is hurting,” Tobi patted Obito's head. 

  
  


“What?", Obito groaned, feeling his face getting hot." Who do you think you are talking to?"

 

" To my fool, little brother," Tobi answered, poorly imitating Itachi's voice. 

 

" Arg! I can't believe you did that,” Obito groaned, pushing the white and crooked man away. Unexpectedly, his hands didn't passed through Tobi’s white BODY and he didn't fell on his face. Tobi was plant solid, soft like the bark of a young tree, as he used to be. 

  
  


"You are…"

 

"-You really are a fool, little brother! Ha, ha!" 

 

"Arg! Tobi!" Obito glared at Tobi. The twisted face Zetsu did a ridiculous dance around Obito while insulting him. The Uchiha groaned and then eyed his hands. Tobi's body was solid again, not a weird illusion as always. Obito only could meet with Tobi's body inside Kamui, it always was an illusion because they shared the same body, but this time was different. Obito balled his hands and looked at Tobi sitting before him. It didn't have a face but Obito knew it was laughing at him. 

 

"Stop thinking," Tobi touched Obito's cheek with a white hand. 

 

"But how?" 

 

"Didn't you say you wanted Tobi had his own body" Tobi reached for Obito's left hand and interviewed their fingers "and we are finally touching each other. Aren't you happy, little brother?" 

 

Obito opened his mouth wide and flushed. He moved his mouth but no sound came out of it. 

 

"Ha, ha! Cute little brother," Tobi hugged Obito, "we are together again, as we used to be."

 

====

 

Asuma’s team was waiting quietly at a dirty and seedy alley behind a casino. Asuma was tense and serious, while Kurenai had a poker face and Tenzo was strangely anxious. All of them were inside their own heads after lord fourth zombie easily beat them and stole Obito's clone. Jiraiya was also affected by his students reincarnation but he held himself better than his teammates. Or at least he did at the beginning, after they arrived at the town and one of Jiraiya's informants told them where the Lady Tsunade was, the sannin outrun them. Asuma and his team were able to follow Jiraiya, but the Sanin commanded-pleaded them to stay behind and let him handle Tsunade. 

  
  


Asuma threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped over it before take another cigarette from his chest pocket. He was anxious. Two hours ago, after Jiraiya came inside the building, they received a letter from Konoha. The fourth attacked them and kidnapped Sasuke. This was the worst possible scenario, and something told Asuma that things were only going to get worse. 

 

Asuma lit his cigarette and put it on his lips, breathing the dense smoke and tasting the bitter taste of tabaco. His cigarette was the only thing it could calm down him: Kakashi surely was half dead, his father had serious injuries and the village was vulnerable at the worst moment. The chunning exams were at the corner and ninjas from allies village were going to visit them, not only the town was 'weak' to outer threat but also inner ones, after Obito's kidnapping the security around Sasuke heightened and his father was doing everything in his power to prevent the zombie Hokages lightening attack were known by civils or any low rank ninja village. But with the fourth Hokage's attack everything should have been revealed, the village injury was open… 

  
  


Asuma balled his hand and he finally understood how defenseless and useless Kakashi should feel. Kakashi and he weren't weak, they were the best of Konoha and yet they were powerless against lord fourth. Asuma knew Minato extraordinary abilities, he saw them when he was a useless teenager, but to experience the difference of power between was overwhelming. Asuma never tried to follow his father's steps, but he had the puny proud of be a strong ninja and the third Hokage's son, to be beaten so easily after training so hard for so many years to fulfill villages expectatives … 

  
  


"It's taking too long," Tenzo whispered, catching Asuma's attention. Tenzo was walking in little circles around the back entrance of the casino. He was unhealthy pale and his hands were balled in fists. The news about Konoha weren't nice with Tenzo, after lost Obito again, he found out that he also lost Sasuke and now Kakashi was in the hospital almost dead because of Chakra exhaustion. Tenzo whole body was shaking, not only he failed his mission but to the people he loved. Asuma almost felt pity for him, almost...

  
  


"She is a stubborn woman, let Jiraiya do his work," Kurenai answered, pushing herself from the wall. Her face was emotionless but the slightly shake of her hands gave away she was nervous.

Kurenai wasn't close to any of the sannin but she used to hand out with Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, and knew somethings about the woman. 

  
  


"I don't know if it is a good sign she hasn't destroyed the place yet", Asuma commented. "She is too hot hated for her own good. I bet Jiraiya is drinking with her and he hadn't told her about the edo tensei Hokages until she is drunk and defenceless." 

  
  


"Yes, it's a possibility" Kurenai groaned. 

  
  


"that it's the most stupid thing to…" Tenzo groaned. 

  
  


"-Do you think so?", a male voice said over them. The three ninja looked at nearby roofs and jumped out of sight, the voice's owner was 'Shisui'. 

 

"I think there are stupidest thing," there was a dark chuckled from Asuma's left. At the entrance of the alley Kisame and Itachi stood with their hay hats and akatsuki coats. 

 

Asuma's team tensed and took a fighting position, ready to attack at the first move of their enemy. 

 

Shisui jumped to the roof near Kisame and Itachi, taking distance from his enemies and watching with his sole sharingan the casino door. 

 

"Calm down", Itachi rose his hand and showed his black eyes, "We aren't here to fight."

 

"Yeah", Kisame twisted his smile, showing his annoyance. 

 

" **Do you**?", Asuma asked, narrowing his eyes and looking away of itachi's face. He should be cautious or otherwise he would be caught in Itachi's illusion and everything would be over. 

 

"Yes, you aren't our enemies…", Shisui said serious, "For now" he smiled and narrowed his eye. 

 

"Then what are you here?" Asuma asked, "what do you…?"

 

"We want Orochimaru's head", Kisame quickly answered. 

 

"Why?"

 

"He had someone I…", Kisame said. 

 

"-We want," Shisui interrupted, ignoring Kisame displeased face.

 

"He had Obito and Kisame's previous partner", Itachi added, "and it's only question of time…"

 

"-How do you…?" Tenzo groaned, angry and anxious about their predicament. 

 

"-He already have your brother," Asuma interrupted both men. The akatsukis narrowed their eyes. 

 

"God! Fuck!", Shisui jumped and landed a few meters behind Itachi. 

 

"It's worse than I expected," Itachi mused, while Kisame groaned irritated. 

 

"And what do you expected?" a female voice said, pushing the casino's back door open. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune stepped between the akatsuki and Asuma's team. The blond woman had a nasty smile on her and her powerful hands were on her hips, Jiraiya was crossing his hands over his chest and Shizune had Tonton in her arms. 

 

Kisame smiled and gripped the handle of his sword, ready to fight, Itachi took the hat from his head and Shisui lowered his body and gripped the handle of his sword. Asuma threw the cigarette out of his lips, while Kurenai rose her Kunai and Tenzo joined his hands ready to make a hand sign. Shizune shivered scared while Tsunade smiled like a blood thirted woman and Jiraiya smiled confident. 

 

"Madara's reincarnation," Itachi said, activating his sharingan. 

 

"Wh…" Jiraiya's said but stopped after he heard a maniacal laugh coming from over them. The three teams tensed and rose their head at the source of the voice, standing on a side of the wall over their head a clothed shadow without face and a white mask with the shape of the sharingan and white long hands leaned towards them while his feet sink on the rock. 

 

"Tobi!" Kisame yelled surprised, eyes wide and face pale. The groups alert rose and eyed at the figure, Tobi was an akatsuki ninja who should be death or under Orochimaru's power. 

 

"You need to find to find Obito before Madara found him," the figure explained, ignoring Kisame. Asuma group got speechless after the shadows word's, Madara? Who was Madara? 

 

"Madara?!", Kisame said, louder opening the eyes and furrowing his face in confusion. 

 

"What he wants with Obito and Sasuke?", Jiraiya yelled, confused. 

 

The unknown man was slowly sinking on the wall added, ignoring the group distress and confusion. "He only wants Obito, don't let him have Obito," the man said before his mouth was covered by the stone wall. 

 

An angry and confused Tsunade jumped and kicked the wall, destroying it. As expected, there wasn't any trance of the man. 

 

"Lady Tsunade!" 

 

"He is gone!" 

 

==========================

 

“Shit! You sure look like shit…”

  
  


“Hello, Madara” Nagato whispered, raising his head and glaring at the Uchiha. As always Madara came out of the shadows, walking slowly and calmly. Nagato narrowed his eyes when the man suddenly stopped midway, and those heterochromic eyes - black and red- studied his lame form with a mockery of ‘worry’ in his face. Nagato felt his face growing with annoyance when he realized Madara wasn't wearing any mask, Nagato hated when Madara dared to wear Obito's face as his own. Hated the way Madara eyed ‘concerned’ his whitehair, his bonely chest and arms, the Chakra bars coming out of his back and the wheelchair he was condemned to stay forever. 

  
  


“Did you have fun with your little game?”, Nagato asked unhappy. He  **knew Madara** was alive, Konan didn't kill Madara as she said. Nagato  **knew** Madara was alive even if Zetsu didn't say it, because Madara’s orders kept coming, half the Kyuubi was given to them and Itachi was wearing Madara’s ring. Besides, Orochimaru would never be able to… 

  
  


Madara straightened his back and rose his eyes to Nagato’s eyes. “What? No I'm not…” he stuttered, changing his weight on his feet uncomfortably. 

  
  


Nagato furrowed his face confused. Madara never stuttered. “Tobi?”, Nagato asked cautiously. Tobi wasn't anything better than Madara, but Nagato like him better. 

  
  


“Eh, no, I'm not Tobi at this moment” Obito smiled shyly, rubbing his nape with a nervous smile. “He might be asleep, but if you want I can…”

  
  


“Obito!”, Nagato shouted, when the implications of ‘Tobi’ sleeping settle in his head. A discrete smile found its way on his lips. 

  
  


“Yes, it is me” - Obito lowered his face. He felt it burning with embarrassment. “I'm sorry, I…”

  
  


“Say my name!” Nagato commanded, his eyes gleaming with unshed eyes and voice full of joy. 

  
  


“Eh? Nagato…” Obito said confused, lowering his hands and tilting his head to the left. Nagato smiled when he twisted his lips in a funny way. How many years had passed since the last time Nagato talked to Obito? No Madara, no Tobi, but Obito, his friend!

  
  


“I'm happy Orochimaru  **found you** ,” Nagato smiled. 

  
  


“What? Why?”

**Author's Note:**

> Can ask you a favor? A friend and I wants to participate in a big Yaoi con in Mexico, they ask us to be mark, a fan page with at least 500 followers or likes, so they can take us serious. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Desssert-Trunks-442523232891892/


End file.
